Practicing
by nothingleft
Summary: Bella convinces Edward they should 'practice' their self control before they get married. What effect will this have on them and the other members of their family? Funny, Fluffy, and, eventually, a little lemony. Sequel to The Talk, but stands alone.
1. New Rules

**AN- This story is a sequel to "The Talk", but I will make sense even if you haven't read the first story. Thanks again to all who encouraged me to continue this story! I know the first one was short. So why a sequel instead of just continuing? First off, the genre is different. "The Talk" is mostly humor, this story will be more romance. Following that line of thinking, the rating is different as well. You may laugh that I rated this M, but it I feel more comfortable with it there.**

**Kudos once again to My-Bella and her fantastic fanfics, which is where I got the idea of practice sessions in the first place, as well as much inspiration as to what the sessions actually contain! Steamy Steamy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but they own my heart and dominate my time.**

**PS- the beginning of this story is the same as the last chapter in "The Talk", but told from EPOV instead of BPOV. **

* * *

**Ch1 New Rules**

**EPOV**

Moonlight streaming from the window behind me touched Bella's hair, making it shine. _She's so beautiful,_ I thought. I still couldn't believe I had every thought her plain or ordinary. _How could I not have seen how amazing she is the first time I saw her?_ I could feel the heat of her body as she lay against me. Soon she would be my wife. Mere weeks now separated me from claiming her as mine for all of forever. _Mere weeks_.

As beautiful as her hair looked in the moonlight, I knew her pale skin would look even better. I gently pulled her hair away from her neck. I was right. It gleamed, looking and smelling delicious. I couldn't refrain from leaning down to kiss it. Bella sighed, leaning her head back, exposing even more of her porcelain skin. I smiled at her pleasure, tasting the length of her neck with my tongue. _Mere weeks_, I repeated to myself.

I began to kiss my way back toward her ear. Her skin was still calling to me. I softly traced the delicate bones just below her neck.. As I drew my finger to and fro, I felt her shiver. I smiled again.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Bella," I breathed into her ear. It too, was tempting me. I gently touched it with my tongue.

Bella took a deep breath, "I've been thinking."

"Really?" I asked, apparently I wasn't as distracting as I thought I was.

She smiled, "Well actually, no, not in the past few minutes."

I smiled in return, and began to kiss just under her jaw line. "Good, I was afraid I had lost my touch."

She pressed closer to me, the warmth of her body igniting a flame in mine.

"Not possible," she laughed. "But you are reminding me of something I was thinking about _earlier_."

"Oh?" I asked. _What was she thinking of, that my doing __**this**__ would remind her?_ I wondered as I continued to softly trace her collarbones. Bella shivered again, sending chills through me as well.

"Since that day in the meadow, you seem more," she paused, "relaxed about your rules."

I smiled at the memory she was referring to. That day in the meadow had changed everything. I whispered softly in her ear, "That's because they're not _my_ rules anymore, they're _yours_."

Bella's heart began to dance. How I loved the sound of her excitement!

"And since I promised to 'communicate', you seem," again, she paused, "more confident."

"Do I?" I breathed into her ear. Then I began kissing just beneath it, moving my hand down her side onto her smooth stomach. I began rubbing small circles. _She's so soft!_ The fire ignited earlier began to spread.

Bella, nearly gasping, stilled my hand with her own. "Please, Edward, I'm trying to have an important conversation and you're not helping."

"Alright, Love, I'm listening," I said. Not willing to relinquish her nearness, I slid my hand around to her hip and continued to hold her tight. "And I'll try very hard to behave myself."

Bella was silent, save for the sound of her breathing. Her scent filled the air around us and I nuzzled behind her ear to get an even stronger smell of it.

"I thought you were going to behave!" she laughed.

_If she only knew what she does to me! _I thought. "Oh, believe me, this_ is_ behaving." I said aloud, smiling.

"Seriously, what is with you? Lately you're," she paused, "incorrigible! I thought that was supposed to be my job!"

I smiled again. She had a point. I had recently found behaving like a gentleman increasingly difficult. I tried to explain myself.

"That day in the meadow, when I turned responsibility for your happiness over to you," I paused, _how do I say it?_ Since I had let down the wall between us physically I had found it hard to get it up again. _No, not like that._ I was glad my brain worked fast enough that I could _usually_ edit what I said. I decided to phrase it a little differently.

"Well, let's just say once I let go of my inhibitions, I've had trouble getting them back." I said, filling my nose with her scent once again. After that day only one fear had kept me in line. Then we had our talk about communicating, and even that was gone.

"As for my 'confidence'," I continued, "that's really confidence in_ you_. You promised me you'd tell me if I hurt you, I know you'll keep it." I truly had no doubt of her. I tightened my hold on her to emphasize my point.

"I think we should practice." Bella said simply.

My brain went into overdrive. _Practice? Did she mean. . . Right here and now?_

I spun her around so I could clearly see her face. There could be no misunderstanding.

"Explain 'practice'." I was barely able to speak, my desire threatening to overcome me.

"W-well, you have confidence in _me_, and I have confidence in _you_." Bella said, "I thought we should practice our self-control, to build confidence in ourselves?"

I needed more clarification. I held perfectly still, afraid if I moved I would brush against her skin and lose control._ What exactly was she asking? As much as I want her am I ready?_ My breath stopped in anticipation "Practice _how_?" I whispered.

"By. . .bending the rules, loosening them, really," she explained. "Pushing ourselves a little further each time so we learn how we both react."

Disappointment washed over me, but was beat out, by a small margin, by relief. I wasn't ready. I relaxed, finally letting my breath out.

"That way, when we finally don't have to control ourselves anymore, we can still control ourselves," Bella continued. "Did that make any sense?"

"Yes, Love, it did," I smiled. I wasn't ready, yet. But I _would_ be. "And I must say, I think it a brilliant idea."

"Really?" she asked, sounding surprised. _Had she thought I would actually** disagree** with this idea?_

"Really," I answered, expecting her to go on. After a moment I prompted, "So?"

"So what?" she asked.

"So, what are the new rules?" I asked, truly excited about the possibilities.

"Oh, well, I hadn't really thought that far," Bella admitted, "What do you think they should be?"

I wasn't about to let her off the hook. In the meadow, she had taken responsibility. She would keep it. "This was _your_ idea, Bella, and they're _your_ rules." I said, smiling again. "You tell me."

Bella was silent for a long while. I watched her face, unbearably curious as to where she would take us.

Well," she finally spoke, "First of all, I think we should still be fairly careful, when we're not 'officially' practicing. If we tried to push ourselves all the time, we'd either slip up," she paused, "or die of spontaneous combustion."

I laughed thinking, _Am I that transparent?_ Out loud I answered, "I agree, next rule?"

"I also think we should only practice with one rule at a time." She seemed to be gaining confidence, "If we try too many things at once, it will have the same results as if we were tying it all the time."

_I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this_, "Agreed," I laughed aloud, "Next?"

"A 'safe' word?" she suggested.

"Brilliant," I said, impressed she was incorporating her promise to tell me if I got to rough. "What's the word?" I asked.

"Combustion?" She said.

I laughed at the euphemism. Apparently she _hadn't_ been thinking of her promise, but we should. "That's perfect for the self control part of our practicing, but what about my not hurting you part?" I questioned.

"Ummm," she thought, and came up with, "Ouch?"

Classic Bella. "Fine," I said, trying desperately not to laugh, I knew I would embarrass her. "But you better use it, if you need to," I finished.

"Hey," she protested, "I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes," I said softly. Knowing she would truly gave me confidence, "you did." We lay together in silence for a moment. The possibilities began swirling around in my mind. I was eager to attempt this brilliant idea of hers.

"When would you like to schedule our first 'practice session'?" I asked, my voice smooth and low with longing. Bella's heart began to race again.

* * *

**I know, a horrible place to stop, but I decided it would be better to give you small installments more often, rather than make you wait forever for the whole thing at once. I'm hoping this way I'll be able to post more often.**


	2. Practicing

**AN- Thanks again to all who read and review! Your encouragement makes my day! Here's the next chapter. We still haven't quite caught up to the end of the BPOV in "The Talk", but I'm getting finished as fast as I can!**_  
_

* * *

_Last Time- "Yes," I said softly. Knowing she would truly gave me confidence, "you did." We lay together in silence for a moment. The possibilities began swirling around in my mind. I was eager to attempt this brilliant idea of hers. _

_"When would you like to schedule our first 'practice session'?" I asked, my voice smooth and low with longing. Bella's heart began to race again._

**Practicing**

"Um, now?" She asked.

_Hell yes!_ I thought, but more smoothly breathed softly into her ear, "Your wish," I moved to barely touch her lips, "my command." _Could my life get any better?_ I loved her so much, wanted her so much. She was truly my everything. I moved my lips back to her ear, "I love you more than life itself, Isabella Swan," I whispered. My voice was raw, exposing my feeling.

Bella**laughed**. _Did she think I was kidding? Could she possibly still not believe?_ I pulled back, to see her face."After all this time, you _still_ doubt my feelings?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" She apologized, "I only meant, that _I'm_ the one who loves _you_ more than life. At least, I'm the only one of us who can prove it."

Her comment struck the very core of my being. I moved to sit on the edge of her bed. It was true. Bella was the only one actually giving up her life, so she could be a monster, like me. The horror of it still left me sick.

"Edward," she whispered sitting next to me and taking one of my hands in both of her tiny ones, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

I couldn't speak. _I sit here, horrified at the monster that I am, and she feels like she needs to apologize?_ I couldn't let her feel bad for something that wasn't her fault. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to compose myself. "No, Bella My Love, I shouldn't be so sensitive," I had to explain that this wasn't her fault. It was always _my_ fault.

"I'm just still horrified at the thought of taking your life. I know it's the only way we can be together. I know it's what's best for us." I shook my head, there was no end to the argument I was constantly having with myself, "It just doesn't change the fact that I'm planning to murder the only woman I've ever loved."

Bella knelt down and put her arms around me, once again encircling me in her warmth. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and bent my head to her chest. Her heartbeat was steady, comforting. And I was going to stop it forever. _What if something went wrong? What if I lose her? _

She kissed the top of my head and began to run her warm fingers through my hair. It felt wonderful. I relaxed, a little.

"Not murder, My Love, not murder," Bella soothed, "You're simply taking this short, weak life in exchange for giving me an eternity of bliss with you." My angel kissed the top of my head again. At least I know what ever happens, she will still love me. She always forgives me. Yet I still clung to her, unable to let go of my worries.

She sighed, the smell of her breath soothing me even more. "Talk about a mood killer," she said. I laughed tightly at her joke. "It's just as well," she continued, "we're probably better off starting from cold, than with our engines already idling."

Of course Bella would be able to pull me from my macabre worries. She had a talent for distraction. Remembering the conversation we'd had only moments ago, I looked into her smiling face. I caught her eyes with my own.

"Bella," I said smiling wickedly, "Since that day in the meadow, my engine is _always_ in idle." To my great pleasure, Bella blushed furiously. I touched the delicious crimson pool. "Which rule are we bending tonight?" I asked, my mind fully back on track.

Bella closed her eyes, I was entranced by her glowing face. "Ummm, how about we start with just kissing?" She asked.

I wanted specifics. "How is that different from what we do now?" I asked. When she opened her eyes again, I was grinning.

"I mean, kissing more. . . aggressively?" She suggested. She sounded a little unsure again. I decided to play with her a little.

"Where?" I asked, leaning closer to her beautiful body. She nearly choked. "Breathe, Bella!" I laughed. _This is going to be __**fun**_

"From the neck up?" She managed.

I swept her into my lap. "Does _this_ count as your neck?" I asked, touching a finger to a shoulder her tank top left bare. I heard her breath catch.

"Sure," she whispered.

_Lots of fun, _I thought, tracing her skin from her shoulder to her collar bone, "And_ this_?"

"Uh-huh," she agreed, closing her eyes again. I chuckled at her reaction. _Too easy_.

Finally, I touched the hollow in the base of her throat, "This?" I whispered.

"Yes," she whispered in return, her heartbeat resounding in my ears like hummingbird wings. _I wonder. . ._ I slowly drew my finger down, testing her resolve.

Her eyes flew wide in shock, "No!" she cried. I quickly covered her mouth before she woke Charlie.

"Just checking," I said, shaking with laughter. Bella started laughing too. I was glad she wasn't mad.

_Enough jokes_, I took her hands in mine and asked her, "Ready?"

"Yes," she agreed.

I gently lay her back on the bed. Her heart stated racing again._ Did she want to be sitting up?_ "Okay?" I asked, watching for any sign of hesitation.

"It's, _tolerable_," she replied, smiling. I laughed, remembering the very first time I had tried this kind of self control. _I love this woman so much!_

Bella put one hand to my face and closed her eyes. I decided to start by pressing my lips to the smooth skin of her shoulder. Enjoying the soft warmth of her skin, I slowly made my way to her neck. Here the scent of her blood pulsing through the vein mixed with the scent of her hair and breath. It was intoxicating. I then moved up to the ear that had so thoroughly distracted her earlier. My tongue once again lightly traced the lobe.

Bella sighed, "Edward,"

I paused, _was it too much?_

"I love you," she whispered, gazing into my eyes in a way that left no doubt.

"I know," I replied, smiling. Bella stopped breathing again, but only for a moment, so I turned my head back to her ear.

Starting there I kissed my way down to the hollow in her throat. Her heart began to flutter again. I smiled, loving the effect I was having on her. _Who am I kidding?_ I loved the effect this was having on _me,_ too. My lips were on fire with the warmth of her sweet skin, my head swimming in her delicious scent.

I rolled over, suspending myself above her so she couldn't feel my weight. Her body radiated heat like the sun. I trailed kisses up her lovely throat to her perfect chin. I noted her breath was becoming ragged, so was mine. Sliding one hand behind her head, I wove my fingers into her soft hair. I gently tilted her face down, so I could more easily reach her luscious lips. I pressed my mouth firmly against hers. I parted my lips to trace her lower lip with my tongue.

Bella's hands pressed tightly against the mattress, her body tensing beneath me. _Too much_, I thought and started to pull back. Her hands were back at my waist, then they ran up and down my back. My desire began to roll like the waves of the sea. _But I'm still under control_, I though, pleased with myself.

I went back to her juicy lips. I wanted to taste the inside of her mouth. I wanted her to let me in. I traced her top lip, then gently pressed up on it, urging her to understand.

"Mmmmm," she moaned against my lips, _me too,_ I smiled.

I tried again to get her to understand what I wanted. I returned to her lower lip, tugging at it with my tongue as I had the top. She opened her mouth and the scent of her breath grew stronger. _Is she still breathing?_ I wondered momentarily before slipping my tongue between her lips. I leaned deeper into the kiss, pressing against her. Her tongue was warm and sweet. _She's tastes so good!_

Several things happened all at once. Her hands knotted into my hair, her leg was around me, pinning her hip to mine, and she was gasping desperately. The ocean of my desire rose and threatened to drown me if I didn't come up for air. _This is not what she wants!_ I shouted in my mind, flinging myself back and away to keep myself from doing something she'd regret.

As I left the bed, I realized I needed to take further action. I flipped over mid-fall and landed silently on my hands and feet. _That was close!_ I thought,_ I could have fallen right through the floor!_ Then it really hit me. _I just __**fell**__ out of bed!__ First I fall for Bella, then I fall out of bed!_

* * *

**I will update ASAP, I promise! The next chapter will take us to the end of the scene from "The Talk".  
**  



	3. Hilarity Ensues

**AN- Okay here is the last bit of this scene. I hope you have enjoyed it in Edward's POV. I do so love writing in it. I think following scenes will be done in both POV, but not the same scene twice. We'll just see how the story could be told best. Thanks for all your input and reviews!**

* * *

Last Time-As I left the bed, I realized I needed to take further action. I flipped over mid-fall and landed silently on my hands and feet. _That was close!_ I thought,_ I could have fallen right through the floor!_ Then it really hit me. _I just __**fell**__ out of bed! First I fall for Bella, then I fall out of bed!_

**Hilarity Ensues**

It was too much. The hilarity of the fact that I was the first vampire in history to fall _anywhere_ combined with the roller coaster of emotions I'd been on since meeting Bella. Joy, fear, hope, despair, love, jealously, anger, lust, it all came crashing down around me. I fell over into hysterics with a thud. I wasn't used to feeling much of anything and now I was having a meltdown. As my body convulsed with riotous laughter, Bella peered over the side of the bed.

"Edward!" she cried, panicked "Are you all right?"

I tried to reassure her I was fine, just having a much needed break down, but I couldn't get breath. Instead of speaking I settled for a vigorous nod.

_If that sonofabitch is in my baby's bedroom, I . . . I . . .well I don't know what I'll do, but it'll probably make him less of a pretty boy! _Charlie's thoughts yelled out from his bedroom.

_Shit!_ I thought, still unable to stop laughing. It was just more comedy in a hilarious situation. I rolled quickly under the bed.

"What?" Bella questioned. Then Charlie's footsteps were thumping up the stairs. Bella jumped out of bed and lay on the floor in the spot I had just vacated. I stared at her, incredulous. The door flew open.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Charlie asked, _Where is the little bastard?_ his thoughts followed. I noted that Charlie was not in the best humor in the middle of the night.

"W-what?"Bella asked, sounding artificially bleary. "What happened?" _Brilliant_, I thought, _I can't believe she had the presence of mind to come up with this!_

"I came up to ask you the same thing. It sounded like an elephant," Charlie began, his thoughts were confused that he hadn't seen _me_ on the floor.

_Elephant!_ I cried in my mind, _Good God!_ I bit my lip so hard I very nearly punctured it. I held my breath and froze, if I started shaking with laughter again now, the bed would shake along with me. I tried very hard not to picture Charlie's reaction to _that_.

"Gee, thanks, Dad, it's not embarrassing enough for me to fall out of bed, without you telling me I'm fat!" Bella cried, standing up with indignation.

"That's not what I meant, Bella!" Charlie spluttered, "That was _you_, falling out of bed?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly awake to remember it, but you heard a sound and then I'm on the floor, what else _could_ have happened?"

_That's a very good question young lady_, Charlie thought as he searched the room for me again. _Maybe he's in the closet?_

"What are you looking for?" Bella demanded, "Right, Dad, Edward broke in through the front door, snuck past your room, up the stairs, all silent enough not to wake you. Then, while making out with me, he falls off my bed? C'mon, Dad! Seriously?" I had to bit my lip again. I didn't think I could take much more.

Charlie was embarrassed by the accusation, "I just didn't think you could make so much noise, by yourself."

"Well, apparently I **can**." Bella snapped. I flinched _Poor Charlie!_ "Look, Dad, I'm sorry. You know how crabby I get when I wake up. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I should probably go back to sleep so I'm not this crabby at breakfast."

_Good God, I couldn't take a whole day of Bella snapping at me_, Charlie horrified thoughts cried. _Who could?_ I thought "Right, you go back to sleep. I'm sure I was just confused by being woken up, myself," Charlie said starting to close the door.

"Night, Dad," Bella said, climbing into bed. The bed I had just _fallen_ out of. _HeHe_ -_Wait, did I just giggle? I really **have** lost it!_

"Night, Bella," Charlie said, _I could've__** sworn**_ his thoughts trailed off.

Charlie retreated downstairs, to the safety of his own bedroom. I rolled out from under the bed, sat up and peeked at Bella. She needed to share in the hilarity. She caught my eyes.

"Combustion!" I cried softly, unable to wipe the stupid grin off my face.

"You think?"she asked in reply, smiling back at me.

I giggled, apparently still at the mercy of my hysterics. "Perhaps practicing _here_ wasn't the best idea." I whispered, giggling again. _I hope this isn't going to become a habit_, I thought, _Emmett will never let up if I start giggling on a regular basis ._

"How was I supposed to know you'd fall off the bed?" Bella asked, incredulous.

_Fall off the bed!_ I lost it, the hysterics taking control of me again. "_Never_," I gasped, "Never in _eighty_ years, have I so much as _stumbled,_"_Too much! Much too much!_ Finally I was able to catch my breath and sit up. "Only _you_, could have such an affect as to make a vampire fall out of bed!"_ Could she possibly have any idea how wonderful she is?_

"How did you not make a hole in the floor?" she asked.

I took a deep breath as the giggles threatened once again, "I was able to flip over at the last second and land on my hands and feet. The thud was actually me falling over when I started laughing." I managed to hold them back with a grin.

"You mean you landed, like a _cat_?" She asked. _Charlie thought it more like an elephant!_ I thought. Suddenly we were both laughing like fools. Bella held a pillow over her beautiful face to muffle the noise. Finally, I was laughed out. It felt like ten tons of brick had been lifted from my shoulders. Apparently, I had been in dire need of a laughing fit.

I watched as something occurred to Bella that sent her into a new wave of hysterics. Watching her body roll and shake with laughter was mesmerizing._ If anybody needs a release of tension, it's her,_ I thought. Bella had been through so many horrible things. It was wonderful to hear her laugh, even through a pillow. I leaned against her desk, thoroughly enjoying the show.

"I'll never be able to get back to sleep _now_," she said giddily. She wiggled, getting more comfortable in her bed. Watching _that_ of course set my engine right back to idle.

"I'm sure you'll manage," I said softly. I didn't dare move from the desk. _In fact_, I thought, _I should probably throw myself out the window._

Once again, it was as if Bella could read _my_ thoughts. "You're_ leaving_?!" she cried, sounding panicked.

I was instantly at her side, pressing a finger softly to her warm lips. "Shhh, Love, you don't want to wake Charlie, he barely believed your performance the first time." I smiled at the memory of Charlie's thoughts. Then I backed away, still not trusting myself to be so near to her. And her warm body, and her sweet lips, and, I _definitely_ needed to step back.

"No!," Bella cried, a little quieter this time, "Edward, don't go! I can't sleep without you on a _normal_ night. Now I'll _never_ get to sleep without you!"

"Bella," I looked straight into her eyes, so she could see I was serious. "If I get back in that bed with you tonight, I really _will_ combust, and I'm made of _ice_."

"_Please_?" she begged softly, gazing at me through lowered lashes.

_How can I refuse such a look?_ I sighed deeply, mumbling, "I would have to fall in love with the most dangerous woman on the planet." Still, I _knew_ I could not get back in that bed, not tonight.

Instead I wrapped her comforter around her warm little body, a few times, just to be safe and sat in the rocking chair, holding her in my lap. "Compromise?" I asked. Unable to keep my hands from her, I stroked her soft hair.

"Perfect," she whispered, snuggling even closer to my body.

_She really has no idea what she does to me_, I thought, laughing softly. "Silly Bella," I whispered. I settled for kissing the top of her head, though really I wanted to kiss more of her. _Good thing I wrapped her up so tight_. I continued stroking her hair, placating my need to touch her, and knowing it would sooth her. I began humming the lullaby she inspired and rocked us back and forth. I felt her entire body relax. Mine did too, though not as completely. I knew she would soon be asleep.

When sleep did overtake her, I gently laid her back on her bed. Then I swiftly retreated through the window. I had some idea what her dreams may entail tonight, and for once, didn't think it wise to wait around for her to give voice to them.

* * *

**AN- I hope you enjoyed it! It may take a little longer for me to post the next chapter. I have some catching up to do in my real life! 8P Thank you for reading!**


	4. The Morning After pt1 x2

**AN- Okay I know I promised a scene with Bella and Alice, but when I got started, this is what came out first. It's short, but I had to post it so you could all laugh with me! Alice is coming next. I promise!**

**So, I was about to post this and realized how much funnier it was to me because I could hear Edward's thoughts. I couldn't stop myself from doing a rewrite in EPOV. For those of you who hate reading the same thing twice, pick your favorite POV, read that and skip to the next chapter. (when I post it) Alice will be there, I promise. For the rest of you, please enjoy the apparent addiction I've developed for writing from both Bella and Edward. Hopefully I'll cut it out. It's way too time consuming. But oh so much fun!**

**First we have BPOV, then is EPOV. I posted it as one chapter, so you can skip one or the other, if you like. **

* * *

**Ch4 The Morning After** -pt 1x1 

BPOV

As I stepped out of the shower I laughed, wrapping a towel around myself. I had left my clothes sitting on the bed when I came into the bathroom. My mind was. . . elsewhere. The towel was barely long enough to cover from just above my breasts to just below my butt. I also had to cinch it tight for it to reach all the way around. Good thing Edward had been unexpectedly absent this morning.

When I first woke up and he wasn't there, I had been miffed. I hated waking up alone and he knew that. But I had been in a good humor, rare for me in the morning, because I'd had a very pleasant night's sleep. For a change. So instead of staying mad and pouting, I'd gotten in the shower.

Now, clutching the too small towel securely in one hand I ran a comb through my hair with the other. Draping my hair in front of me, I was trying to get it straight before it started to dry. I started to bend over to reach my clothes on the bed. This wasn't going to work with my towel situation. I realized it would fall off if I reached low enough to get my clothes. I started to close the door for privacy, in case Edward arrived while I was dressing.

"Bella, wait!" A voice called out, choking on the words.

I spun around, so startled I nearly dropped the towel. Edward was standing against my desk frozen, his eyes wide with shock and, something else. It hadn't occurred to me he would come in through my window, not my door. See, mind somewhere else.

"Edward!" I screamed. _How long has he been there?_ "Why didn't you say something?" I cried. He continued to stare. "_Edward_," I scolded fiercely.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. . . when you came in. . ." He opened his eyes for a moment, they were pleading for forgiveness. Quickly, he closed them again. He raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, the other he used to lean heavily on the desk. It creaked.

"Bella when you came in, I was speechless. Then I thought you were just getting your clothes and going back to the bathroom. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you." He opened his eyes again, they were truly earnest. "I called out when I realized. . . I wasn't trying to peek, I swear!" He could see by the look on my face, I'd already forgiven him. His true colors showed through again when he finished by saying "Not without your permission anyway."

"Edward!," I tried to sound fierce again, but I was too close to laughing.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head as he walked past.

_For goodness sake!_ It was getting to the point it would just be easier to be married already. I quickly dressed and went downstairs to meet him in the kitchen. As soon as I walked through the door, he put his arms around me, pulling me tight and swinging me off the floor. He buried his face in my damp hair and took and enormous breath.

"Edward!" I laughed again. He let me go and I got busy finding breakfast.

"I thought you might not appreciate it if I tried that upstairs," he said with a smile.

"You thought right." I said trying hard to sound stern, but no quite making it. "That would have been totally inappropriate behavior, young man." He laughed and the sound filled the kitchen with music. "You nearly gave me a stroke as it was!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," he apologized. "You usually sleep later."

"I actually slept really well last night." I said, "Didn't I dream much?"

"Actually, I didn't stay for that part last night. I thought if your dreams were anything like mine were going to be, it would be better if I didn't hear them." He winked at me.

I blushed deep crimson, nearly choking on my cereal. "Edward, you don't sleep!" I said, trying to turn the conversation away from my dreams.

"No, but I do daydream," he said, his voice almost wistful. Suddenly he looked apprehensive, "Maybe you sleep better if I'm not here," he said.

"Not possible," I replied, washing my bowl out in the sink. "Last night was a fluke, most nights I need you there to fight off my nightmares." His eyes softened.

Then they twinkled, "Or maybe I left you so _exhausted_, you didn't dream at all!" He put his arms around me again.

"You wish!" I laughed, "You just wait mister, I'll show you_ exhausted_!"

"Is that a promise?" He breathed into my ear, finishing with a kiss below it.

"It was supposed to be a _threat_!" I said pulling my head back and blushing again. "We had better get going, before Alice has a chance to call and bawl you out for making me late."

"She's coming here, actually. That's the other reason I was late this morning. It took longer than I expected to convince her to do the planning here today." He grimaced, "Though what happened upstairs is probably what she meant by 'don't worry, we're already even.'"

"Alice hates dragging all her wedding junk over here! Why would you ask her to do that?" I wondered.

"Well, I don't think it would be. . . prudent for you to come to my house today." He said.

"And why not?" I asked, I hated being told I shouldn't do something.

"Lots of reasons, the biggest being Emmett." He smiled at his own joke.

"What?" I didn't understand his cryptic remarks.

"Emmett has been practicing falling off the furniture to make a big scene the next time you come over." Edward explained, laughing.

At first I thought it was just Emmett teasing me about my klutziness, then I realized what he meant. "You told them!" I shouted, shocked.

"Of course not, my Silly Bella," He laughed again. "This is my family, no secrets, remember? Alice had a vision, she told Jasper. . . you get the idea."

"And Emmett didn't tease _you_ about it? He's waiting to tease _me_?" I asked. That didn't sound like the Emmett I know and love.

"No, actually, he teased me at great length, starting the minute I got home." He admitted, "But it didn't bother me, so he lost interest and concentrated on ways to tease _you_."

"Oh," I said. "Wait a minute, it didn't bother you? Since when?"

His topaz eyes were soft and warm with tenderness. I melted looking into them. "Bella, hearing you laugh last night," he paused, his arms around me were keeping me from slipping to the floor. "Watching you completely loose yourself in it," he paused again, the sparkle in his eyes taking my breath away. "It was well worth any price."

I was speechless. Instead of trying to gather my thoughts into a coherent sentence, I reached my arms around his neck. I pulled him down and kissed him soundly on the lips.

* * *

**Ch 4 The Morning After** pt 1x2 

EPOV

Bella wasn't in her room when I arrived. Alice had been unexpectedly difficult. I had expected her to put up a fight, but she had gone a bit overboard, really. I heard Bella's shower turn off and decided to wait in her room for her, like I did every morning. I leaned against her desk, so I could see her beautiful face when she walked in. That's when I noticed the pile of clothes at the foot of her bed.

Before I could think, Bella walked through the doorway. My breath caught in my throat and my heart almost started beating again. Her hair was draped in front of her, dripping as she combed it with one hand. She was singly the most beautiful thing in creation. My vampire eyesight could see individual drops of water sprinkled like dew across her shoulders, as well as steam still lifting from her skin. Her smooth, soft, porcelain skin.

I lowered my eyes to her feet, but was unable to keep them from trailing back up her slender legs. Just in time my view was obstructed by a too-small towel she was clutching in her other hand. I almost sighed in relief, when she started to bend over, reaching for her clothes. The towel started to pull open. I shut my eyes.

_She'll just get her clothes and leave_ I thought, _then you can pretend you were never here and this never happened_. Not that I would ever forget what I just saw. I heard the door start to close and opened my eyes. Bella wasn't leaving! _Say something you jerk!_ My brain screamed. Finally I got my throat to cooperate.

"Bella, wait!" I choked.

Bella spun around, so startled she nearly dropped the towel. I felt both dread and hope at the thought. _Cad_, I scolded myself.

"Edward!" Bella screamed. "Why didn't you say something?"

I was still enthralled by the sight of her.

"Edward," she scolded fiercely.

I shook my head to clear it, and closed my eyes to break the spell. "Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. . . when you came in. . ." I opened my eyes to plead for forgiveness. She was still glorious. I quickly, closed them before I started oogling again. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to focus on something other than her perfect body. I leaned heavily on the desk and it creaked under my weight.

"Bella when you came in, I was speechless." I tried to explain, "Then I thought you were just getting your clothes and going back to the bathroom. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you." I opened my eyes again to search her face, _Was she furious?_ "I called out when I realized. . . I wasn't trying to peek, I swear!" I could see by the look on her face, she had forgiven me already. Relief caused me to be unthinkingly honest. "Not without your permission anyway."

"Edward!," Bella was trying to sound fierce, but was too close to laughing.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," I smiled relieved that she still wasn't mad at my horrific blunder. Unable to resist, I kissed the top of her head as I walked past. It smelled fantastic.

I waited for Bella in the kitchen. As soon as she walked through the door, I put my arms around her, pulling her against me bringing her feet off the floor. I buried my face in her damp hair and took an enormous breath.

"Edward!" she laughed again, music to my ears. I let her go so she could get some breakfast.

"I thought you might not appreciate it if I tried that upstairs," I said with a smile.

"You thought right." She said trying hard to sound stern, but no quite making it. "That would have been totally inappropriate behavior, young man." I laughed aloud. "You nearly gave me a stroke as it was!" She laughed in return.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," I apologized, knowing how she hated to wake up alone. "You usually sleep later."

"I slept better than usual last night." she said, "Didn't I dream much?"

"Actually, I didn't stay for that part last night. I thought if your dreams were anything like mine were going to be, it would be better if I didn't hear them." I said, winking.

Bella blushed a rich crimson, nearly choking on her cereal. "Edward, you don't sleep!"she argued.

"No, but I do daydream," I sighed, _and very pleasant ones at that_. A disturbing thought occurred to me, "Maybe you sleep better if I'm not here," I said.

"Not possible," she replied, washing her bowl out in the sink. "Last night was a fluke, most nights I need you there to fight off my nightmares."

I was glad I made her feel safe. Then a different thought came. "Or maybe I left you so _exhausted_, you didn't dream at all!" I said, gathering her back into my arms.

"You wish!" she laughed, "You just wait mister, I'll show you_ exhausted!_"

I thrilled at the possibilities, "Is that a promise?" I breathed into her ear, kissing the soft skin beneath it.

"It was supposed to be a_ threat_!" she said pulling her head back and blushing again. "We had better get going, before Alice has a chance to call and bawl you out for making me late."

"She's coming here, actually. That's the other reason I was late this morning. It took longer than I expected to convince her to do the planning here today." I grimaced, realizing why Alice had been so outlandishly difficult., "Though what happened upstairs is probably what she meant by 'don't worry, we're already even.'"

"Alice hates dragging all her wedding junk over here! Why would you ask her to do that?" Bella wondered.

"Well, I don't think it would be. . . prudent for you to come to my house today." I said.

"And why not?" She asked, irritated.

"Lots of reasons, the biggest being Emmett." I smiled at the mental picture.

"What?" she asked.

"Emmett has been practicing falling off the furniture to make a big scene the next time you come over." I explained, laughing at the memory.

It took a second to click, "You _told_ them!" she shouted, shocked.

"Of course not, my Silly Bella," I laughed again. "This is my family, no secrets, remember? Alice had a vision, she told Jasper. . . you get the idea."

"And Emmett didn't tease _you_ about it? He's waiting to tease _me_?" she asked, confused.

"No, actually, he teased me at great length, starting the minute I got home." I admitted, "But it didn't bother me, so he lost interest and concentrated on ways to tease _you_."

"Oh," she said. "Wait a minute, it didn't bother you? Since when?"

_How could I make her understand what last night meant to me?_ "Bella, hearing you laugh last night," I began, trying to find words, "Watching you completely loose yourself in it," I paused, relishing the memory. "It was well worth any price."

Bella stared at me. Then she reached her arms around my neck, pulling me down to kiss me soundly on the lips.

* * *

**Okay from here on in, I'll really try to make up my mind before hand whose POV to tell it from and stick to it. I'll try.**


	5. The Morning After pt2

**AN- Not only is Alice **_**in**_** this chapter, like I promised, but once I got started, I realized it needed to be from her POV as well. I do love Alice, bless her little sprite heart. This is my first attempt at writing a POV other than Bella or Edward. If it's terrible, please let me know and I'll stop. I just felt the desire to reach a little farther and try something new. I hope you like it!**

**In case you forgot, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Otherwise I'd be charging for you to read my fics!**

* * *

Last time- I was speechless. Instead of trying to gather my thoughts into a coherent sentence, I reached my arms around his neck. I pulled him down and kissed him soundly on the lips. 

**The Morning After** pt2

APOV

I stood outside Bella's house, watching the two of them in my vision._They are so cute!_ I quickly lost patience, though, I was here on a mission. I marched into the kitchen and announced my presence.

"Alright, enough already! We have important things to discuss!" I said, peeling Bella from Edward's embrace. _How does he not crush her, using a grip like that?_ I sat her at the kitchen table and she pouted at me, apparently not finished with Edward. Edward laughed at her.

"It's _your_ fault you're running late." He reminded me.

I giggled, he had a point. I had set him up so perfectly! "Perhaps, but Edward, you should have seen your _face_!" To my delight, Bella joined me in laughing at poor Edward's dismay. I had seen she wouldn't be mad.

"Bella!" Edward cried, "You're supposed to be outraged!"

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said with tears in her eyes, "but you really _did_ look hilarious."

I love Bella.

Edward smiled, "I may have looked hilarious," he said leaning down to look Bella in the eye. She gulped, "but _you_ looked," he glanced sideways at me. I suddenly had several different visions of how he would finish his sentence. Then whispered in Bella's ear, so quietly even I couldn't hear him.

Bella blushed and I nearly died from not knowing. "Edward!" I complained, "You know I hate when you trick me like that! What did he say, Bella?!" I pleaded.

Edward answered for her, "That's none of your business, Alice, _a lot_ of what happens between me and Bella is none of your business." He gave me a meaningful look.

"I was only trying to help." I grumped. Besides, a lot of what happened, or rather _didn't_ happen between Edward and Bella affected more than just the two of them.

"I know, Alice." Edward replied to my thoughts as well as my words.

Bella tried to change the subject. "So, what details are we fine tuning today?" she asked, using my phrase for the last minute preparations we'd been going over. I wasn't fooled.

"Like you care anyway, Bella," I huffed.

"What? Of course I care, Alice!" She was trying to sound like she meant it.

"I heard you call my wedding files junk. Well, _saw_ it anyway." I fumed. _As if! And after all the time I've put into giving her the wedding of a lifetime, of several lifetimes!_

"Oh!" Bella gasped, embarrassed at being caught. "Alice, I didn't mean it, I just meant that there was so _much_ of it! I didn't want you to have to lug it all over here!" She seemed genuinely sorry. "Speaking of your files," she said, being more careful with her language. "Where is everything?"

"Luckily, our discussion today won't require me to take notes," I answered, carefully concentrating on a hundred different wedding details at once. No reason Edward should know what I was up to. Besides, he started it by blocking me first, stupid, spontaneous vampire.

"_You_ are dismissed. Emmett is waiting." I declared, waving Edward on his way.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Bella turned to Edward, looking nervous. _She can't even let him out of sight for a few hours?_ It was adorable and nauseating at the same time. Even I can only take so much.

Edward smiled at Bella, dazzling her. It still surprised me how good he was at it, considering he had never even practiced the skill before he met Bella.

"I'm going hunting with Emmett, Love. But I'm sure you'll have fun with Alice," he paused to look me in the eye.

Right, like I could be intimidated. Okay, truthfully Edward _could_ be scary. But I hadn't seen that side of him in a long time, thanks mostly to Bella.

"Please go easy on her today, Alice." He asked me. His tone was so soft and pleading I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, fine Edward, I'll be good." I answered.

He smiled his thanks at me and then gathered Bella for a goodbye kiss. Their kiss began to linger, but I didn't mind. I was so glad Edward had finally found happiness. Our family had been missing something vital before Bella fell into our lives. To see my somber brother find such joy was truly a blessing. After a while, however, I had enough. I cleared my throat.

"Ahem, unless you'd like Emmett to come looking for you..." I warned Edward.

They broke apart, laughing. Edward laughing was still a sight I couldn't get enough of. Such a rarity for so long, it seemed to be his most common reaction these days.

"I'll be back soon, my love," Edward smiled down at Bella. "Thanks Alice."

"Yep," I agreed.

Finally, Edward left to join Emmett. He was soon out of 'listening' range and I turned on Bella. "So what _happened_ last night?"

Bella's eyes flew open and she blushed, "What? I thought you saw!"

"Actually I was, _preoccupied_ right up to the last few seconds before Edward flew off the bed." I admitted, smiling at the memory of _how _Jasper and I had been preoccupied. I had started laughing riotously at a most inappropriate time, which is why I'd had to explain the scene to Jasper immediately.

"Oh," Bella said, not getting what I was referring to.

"By the way, Jasper says thanks." I added.

"For what?" Bella asked, still confused. Poor, innocent Bella, well maybe not _so_ innocent.

I smiled, "Whatever happened last night, Edward came home a changed man." Bella blushed furiously again. "Jasper had been considering moving out until the two of you were married if things didn't get better."

Bella was horrified. "Has it been that bad?" she asked.

I laughed, what did she expect it to be? "Honestly Bella, did you think keeping Edward so frustrated wouldn't affect anyone else? Not that I haven't been enjoying the benefits, Edward's passion for you is pretty powerful." I winked and her blush deepened. "But I do miss the feeling of my own husband's passion."

Bella was flabbergasted, it was adorable. But I had seen what she really wanted. I had tried to help them along a few times, but Edward had nearly had a come apart the last time. This morning's fiasco had only been safe because I saw it was more embarrassing than impassioning.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" I really wanted to understand.

"That depends," she answered cautiously.

I laughed, "You don't have to share any details, _yet_,"_Someday I'll get you to loosen up_, I thought, _perhaps once you're married_, "but I don't understand."

"Understand what?" she asked. She could hear the honesty in my voice.

"_Why_ are the two of you waiting?" I asked.

"Because it's what Edward wants." she replied. I raised en eyebrow in disbelief. I had been on the receiving end of his passion, vicariously anyway. There was no way that could be true.

Bella laughed, "No, really he _does_. Sometimes we're tempted, but in his heart, Edward wants my virtue intact." She explained. I guess that sounded like something Edward would say, but _still_. Bella continued, "He's afraid that turning me is going to take away my soul, but in case it doesn't, he wants to keep it as clean as possible. He thinks of himself as a monster and he wants to save me from as much as he can." Okay, that really _did_ sound like Edward.

"Besides, I believe Edward still has a soul. The truth is, he's done some terrible things, none of which are his fault, but still. . . This is one thing he's been able to do right. I can't take that away from him just to satisfy my own selfish urges." She finished.

I stared at her. When she put it that way, it _almost_ made sense. I shook my head, "So, let me see if I can get this right. _You_ want to, but _won't_ because he doesn't want you to want to, and _he_ wants to, but _won't_ because he doesn't think you _should_ want to?"

"Right." Bella agreed.

"No wonder Jasper's been such a mess. The two of you are insane." I said calmly.

"Well, when you word it like _that_!" Bella laughed.

"At least you're the same kind of crazy." I said. "Only _you_ could understand Edward enough to know how to torture him and still leave him giddy."

Bella was quiet for a moment, "Am I really torturing him?" she asked, her voice soft with concern.

_For goodness sake! _I rolled my eyes. "Bella, is it torturing _you_ to wait?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Are you still glad you're waiting?"

"Yes." She sounded more sure.

"Well then, there you go. Edward feels the same way." I watched the emotions play across her face. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"For what?"

"I haven't exactly been helping the situation. I didn't understand what was going on between the two of you. I thought it was just awkwardness or misunderstanding that was keeping you apart. I didn't realize it was because you _love_ each other even more than you _want_ each other." I paused, "I didn't even know that was possible."

Bella looked at me with gratitude shining in her eyes. My eyes would have been shining as well, if they could.

"Saying it _that_ way, we don't sound so crazy after all," Bella smiled.

"I guess not. It's not what_ I_ would do, but at least now I understand." I took her hand in mine and smiled at my sweet little sister. "And now when I try to help, it will actually be _helpful_."

Bella beamed at me. No wonder Edward loves her. "Alice, you have already helped so much. I hadn't been able to put it into words that made sense to even _me_ before. Now I know I'm really _not_ crazy. At least not about this." We both laughed.

"Will you tell me what happened last night?" I asked gently, "You don't need to use juicy details, although I wouldn't mind, but Jasper and I are curious as to what changed."

Bella blushed again. "I decided we should practice," she squeaked out.

"What?" I said, a little too loudly, "but you just said. . ."

Bella quickly explained, "No! Not that! I mean I decided we should practice our self control. Edward is so afraid of hurting me. I thought if we learned more about how we respond to each other, it might help ease his mind about our wedding night." By the end, Bella was a deep crimson red. I turned my eyes from the blood in her cheeks to our hands on the table.

"You really are an amazing girl, Bella," I whispered. I was so grateful for the way she cared about and looked after my brother. Gruff as he may pretend to be, he needed looking after. "And you are truly perfect for Edward."

"Thank you, Alice. That means a lot to me." Tears were brimming in her eyes. I would have been weeping long ago, if I could. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. _Such a sweet girl! Edward better be nice to her._

"Bella?" I asked. Now that I understood, I wanted to explain it to Jasper. "Edward won't be back for few hours yet, but would you mind terribly if I leave?"

Bella looked sad, "Do you have to go?"

I smiled at her, "Well, no, but I'd like to go explain my new understanding to Jasper. I think he'll be able to appreciate how amazing you and Edward are." I paused, "I wouldn't hold out much hope for understanding from Emmett or Rose, though."

Bella laughed, "Your understanding is more than enough. Of course, go see Jasper. Tell him I'm sorry for all the torture."

My smile turned wicked, "Oh, he hasn't minded _all_ of it. I will be glad to get back before Emmett and Edward return, however. I like it when his passions are only for _me_." I gave Bella a meaningful wink.

Bella laughed "Have fun!" she called after me as I skipped from the room.

"Oh, I _will!_" I called over my shoulder. Then I was off, running toward home and Jasper.

* * *

**I hope you liked my rendition of Alice. I'm thinking about doing the next chapter as Charlie. I'm not sure if I'm brave enough to attempt it. I'm thinking of having Bella and Edward spend an evening in with him, watching a scary movie. What do you think?**


	6. Movie Night with Charlie

**AN- I was all set to try Charlie's POV, his thoughts are always entertaining. Then it occurred to me that in EPOV we get to hear Edward's reaction to them as well! I couldn't pass up the opportunity. I hope you enjoy.**

**Shout out to My-Bella, the Cullen Family Movie night is another her fantastic creations. If you haven't read her stories, you're missing out. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own- The Twilight characters, Alfred Hitchcock, The Man Who Knew Too Much, Doris Day, or pretty much anything that could make me any money.**

** I do own the image of Edward as an elephant.**

* * *

**Movie Night With Charlie**

EPOV

I decided to let Charlie have Bella to himself until after dinner. I know how uncomfortable he is every time I walk through the door. He did not take the announcement of our marriage very well. Bella had no idea how close he had come to actually running me off with his shotgun and locking Bella in her room until Rene could get to Forks to _really_ do some damage.

The truth is, Charlie is an excellent father. He saw the look on Bella's face as he tried to convince her she was too young to get married. He knew that if he pushed the issue, he'd only end up pushing Bella out of his life. So while he didn't approve, he didn't fight it either. At least, not openly, more often than not, his shotgun was still his first thought whenever he heard my knock on the door.

I had decided I needed to have a talk with Charlie. Not directly, of course, Charlie hardly talked with _Bella_, must less the punk kid trying to steal her from him. But I knew we couldn't return to Forks once Bella was changed. We might get Charlie to come visit us someday, but it would probably take years. I didn't want him to feel any more alienated from Bella than he had too. I thought if perhaps he could feel like he understood me, even if he never liked me, he might feel a little less like Bella had disappeared from his life. Maybe if he knew _me_, he could feel like he knew where she was, when she was no longer with him.

It was worth a try anyway. So, I had come up with a plan for having a conversation with Charlie without him having to actually talk to me. It was risky at best. It had great potential for turning disastrous. So, I hoped letting him have a peaceful dinner would at least start him out in a good mood.

As I stood outside their door, I could hear Charlie's thoughts.

_Wonder what's on tv tonight. _

_Perfect._ I thought. I had checked to make sure there weren't any games on, or my plan would have backfired quickly. I was glad there wasn't another show he was planning on watching. I knocked on the door.

Bella was quick to answer it. Flinging it open with her usual enthusiasm, she smiled brightly at me. "I've missed you!" she whispered, so Charlie wouldn't hear from the kitchen. She knew our affection was hard for him to take.

I leaned down and kissed her softly and briefly on the lips. Then I took her by the hand and led her back into the kitchen. "Good evening, Chief Swan," I said to Charlie. Apparently, dinner with Bella had indeed put him in a somewhat better mood. His shotgun didn't flash into his mind until I actually spoke. I had to make an effort not to smile at the image. I really couldn't blame him.

"'Evening, Edward," he replied. Two words! Bella must have really buttered him up. I was pleasantly surprised, seeing as she had no idea what I was about to do. _Where are you off to now? As if I didn't know. . ._

I had to keep a smile from my face again. He really _didn't_ know.

"Shall we go?" Bella asked, anxious, as always, to put some distance between me and her father.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we should stay here tonight," I said, gently squeezing her hand to keep her from panicking.

"Um, why?" she asked, shooting a sidelong glance a Charlie.

His thoughts were similar to hers. _What the hell does he think they'll do here? If he thinks I'm letting him up those stairs. . .  
_

Similar, but not quite the same. It was getting harder not to laugh at Charlie's ostentatious thoughts. But I had quite a lot of practice at it.

"Well, we have movie night with my family all the time," I started, "I thought it might be fun to have one with Charlie." I used every ounce of my self control not to start laughing.

Bella and Charlie were staring at me with identical masks of shock, they even had the same touch of horror.

"Would you mind if we used the tv Charlie? Or is there something on you wanted to watch?" I asked

Charlie fixed his face before Bella could turn and see it. _Is this kid __**serious?**_ "Uh, no, I guess that would be fine. If you two really want to stay here." He looked at Bella as he finished speaking.

Bella had also fixed her face. Now it was a mask of practiced excitement, "Sure, Dad, movie night sounds like fun!" She looked back at me, her eyes questioning my sanity.

We made our way to the front room and I sat on the sofa, so Bella could sit next to me. I could tell she was still suspicious of what I might be planning. Charlie was also suspicious of the couch, but for different reasons entirely.

"Suspense okay for everyone?" I asked.

"Sure," Charlie said, but his mind was doubtful.

"What movie did you bring?" Bella asked, taking it from me to put it in.

"The Man Who Knew Too Much," I responded.

Bella smiled, Charlie loved Hitchcock. _At least he's got decent taste in movies, _Charlie thought,_ Jake would have brought one of those slasher flicks, I'm sure._

I flinched inwardly as Charlie thought the name. He usually compared me to Jake in some way or another at least once anytime Bella and I spend time with him. It was still hard to hear. At least this time I was the better in the scenario. Other than my concern for her safety, Jake was clearly Charlie's preference. His thought encouraged me that my idea might actually work.

The movie started and I put my arm around Bella. I was determined to make this as normal a movie night as possible. She looked at me in surprise, generally she would only let me hold her hand in front of Charlie. I smiled at her, lifting her left hand and kissing it just to the side of her ring. _He knows we're getting married, Bella, we need to move past hand holding, _I thought to her. She couldn't read my mind, but she got the message. She rolled her eyes and let it go. I was glad she couldn't see Charlie loading his shotgun in his head again.

I quickly ran through my list of carefully planned 'spontaneous' comments about the movie. I had spent a long time trying to find the right words to tell Charlie how I felt.

As Doris Day began to sing "Que Sera Sera", I cemented my resolve, took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

"I think my mother used to sing to me when I was that age." Bella's head snapped around, her eyes wide with shock. Her jaw even dropped a little. Charlie's response was similar, but a little more understated. While his face showed no sign of even hearing me, he thought_ What the hell did he just say?_

I went on as if they hadn't responded at all, "I don't really remember, but Esme says that's probably where I get my music from." Bella's mouth was still hanging open. I let go of her hand momentarily to gently close it. I winked at her without moving my head. She still looked utterly bewildered, but looked back at the tv screen.

My comment was meant to remind Charlie that I was adopted, and would therefore cherish family bonds and stability. _That's right! He's adopted. He acts so much like Carlisle, and their eyes are so similar. I often forget. He's lucky he ended up with the family he did._

_Close enough_, I thought. _At least he heard it and isn't still wondering why I'm talking at all._

When Louis Bernard was murdered in the market place, Bella turned her face into my shoulder, hiding her eyes. Instinctively, I stroked her hair and kissed her head. She turned back to the movie, but kept her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

Charlie was simultaneously throwing me out the front door in his mind and touched by they way I automatically comforted Bella. I decided it was a positive reaction.

Later, the McKennas find their son has been kidnapped. "I can't even imagine the horror of losing a child." I commented. This comment was intended to let Charlie know I was aware of his sacrifice in letting Bella come away with me.

Bella looked at me in shock again, but this time she only moved her eyes.

_Damn right you have no idea, Taking my baby away from me, At least he knows he's clueless._

_Close enough,_ I thought again.

While watching the devastated couple trying desperately to act normal in front of their friends, I said, "It's amazing what people are capable of, when they're protecting their family."

_Damn straight. _Charlie thought.

I squeezed Bella's shoulder and kissed the top of her head again to show Charlie I meant Bella when I said family.

_Not yet she's not, _he thought,_ Not until she actually says, I do._

_Close enough_, I tried to keep my smile at an acceptable size.

Throughout the movie, Bella continued to jump, cringe and flinch at all the expected places. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. By the end, I had both my arms around her. Her head and hands were resting on my chest. Charlie had reacted every time Bella did, but his reactions were to Bella, not to the movie. However, they tamed over the space of the movie, the last few being only a flash of irritation in my general direction. This was an unexpected, but welcome side effect of choosing a suspense movie for my devious plot.

Finally, at the end, when Hank is released by one of his captors, I casually commented, "I love how Hitchcock is able to make good guys look bad and bad guys look good. You have to look deeper to decide which is which." Bella squinted at me, momentarily. She was sure I was up to something by now, but would wait to question me until we were alone.

The comment was to remind Charlie I might not be as bad as I might seem, and to be totally honest with myself, to remind him Jacob might not really be all that great.

Charlie grunted at my comment. _Hitchcock was brilliant alright. You can't judge a book by it's cover._

_Close enough._

The movie ended. "They just don't make movies like they used to." Charlie said, stretching his legs.

"No sir, they sure don't" I agreed. Bella sat up, looked at us and shook her head. I stood up, and Bella stood with me. "Well, I promised Esme I'd be home early. She's rearranging some of the furniture and I'm the only one she trusts with the piano."

Bella walked with me to the front door. I kissed her cheek, just touching the corner of her mouth, since Charlie was watching. "Goodnight, Bella" I said for Charlie's benefit.

"Goodnight, Edward" she replied. I could tell from the look in her eyes, we would be discussing my bizarre behavior later.

"Good night, Chief Swan," I called to Charlie.

"Bye, Edward," Charlie said. Two words again. I decided that meant my movie night was a pretty good idea. As I walked out the door, I heard Charlie thinking, _Maybe that boy isn't such a bad kid after all. Not that he and Bella should be getting __**married**__. They're still way too young. . . . ._

Scratch that, it wasn't a good idea, it was _brilliant_.

* * *

**AN- So, I think I might have to change the summary for this story. It's not just about Bella and Edward. We're delving into the relationships they have with just about every one. Who knew I had it in me? I thought this was going to be all steamy steamy! lol I guess that what happens when you start writing. For those of you who started this story looking for the steamy, don't worry. Next chapter is Edward explaining to Bella what he was up to. Then, wham, we'll get another practice session. Woo-hoo!**


	7. Explanation

**AN- After I get this posted I plan on going back to fix the first few chapters in this story. I was reading them with a friend last night and for Heaven's sake! I expect you people to tell me when I type like a three year old! The typos almost killed me. So sorry for all who had to suffer through that. In my defense I was in a bit of a hurry to get them all posted. I have now learned my lesson. However, I'm not perfect and have no Beta, so if you do see something that makes your eye twitch (in annoyance, like a typo) please tell me so I can fix it!**

**I don't own Twilight or Lucy (" 'splaining" reference)**

* * *

**Explanation**

BPOV

I knew Edward wouldn't be back until Charlie was asleep. I was waiting in the rocking chair. No way was I going to be half asleep when he came in. He "had some 'splaining to do."_ What on earth had happened?_ Not only had he made me spend an entire evening with him and Charlie in the same room, he had made me _enjoy_ it. I didn't know what he was playing at, but I was surely going to find out.

Edward appeared at my window and climbed gracefully into my room. Climbed didn't describe how he moved. Glided would be more accurate. Watching him in the moonlight, I suddenly forgot why I had been irritated.

He noted me in the rocking chair. He went directly to my bed and stretched out, leaning with his hands behind his head. He was immensely satisfied with himself about something. The look was completed with a smug little grin on his face. I remembered.

I raised my eyebrows to say _Well?_ He continued grinning at me. I continued getting irritated. I got up and stalked over to the bed, my hands on my hips "_**Well**__?"_ I fumed.

Suddenly I found myself lying in his arms. His eyes shone in the darkness, trapping mine. "You're beautiful when you're angry," he whispered, his velvet voice wrapping around me. Then his lips covered mine.

There was no particular urgency to his kiss, nor was it overtly passionate. But the confidence I could feel behind it sent my heart racing. It was as if this kiss were absolute truth, his love for me, and mine for him. Nothing had mattered before and nothing would ever matter more. My body melted and my mind soared. I was lost in the pure honesty of this kiss, forgetting everything else, including. . .

"_Breathe_, Bella," his soft voice brought me back to earth. Looking into his eyes I could see my own emotions, peace, love, joy, all reflected back at me. I sighed, leaning back and closing my eyes. I concentrated on taking deep breaths. Edward began to lightly trace my cheeks. I could swear there was something I had wanted to ask him.

"I assume you were asking for an explanation of my bizarre behavior tonight," he supplied. Sometimes it was like he could read my mind.

"Yes. What exactly was that all about?" I asked. He continued to caress the lines of my face.

"I had an important talk with Charlie." He said.

I sat upright and stared at him, "What? When?"

He laughed at my reaction and gently pulled me back down, into his arms.

"Tonight, during the movie," he answered.

I was more confused now than when he had started explaining, "But Charlie barely even grunted at you. I was there, Edward, there was no conversation."

He smiled at me, it was a little smug again. "Maybe I should have said, 'I had a talk with Charlie and he had _thoughts_ with me.'"

"Edward, that's cheating. I have no idea what Charlie was thinking during the movie, but I have a pretty good idea what he thinks about _you_." I said, slightly miffed I had missed out on something.

"That was the whole point of the evening, Bella, to change how Charlie thinks of me, even just a little."

I looked at him skeptically.

He laughed again. "I didn't expect him to start calling me 'son' or anything, I just wanted him to understand me a little. I'm hoping that even if he never really likes me much, if he at least feels like he knows me," he paused his eyes going soft, "Then when I take you away, he won't feel as much like you're lost to him. Maybe he'll feel more like he knows where you're going, because he knows who you're going with. I don't want your distance from him to hurt more than it has to."

I was speechless. I, of course, had been worried about my dad; what he would do when I left, if he would feel like I had abandoned him. To know that Edward not only worried, but had actually made an effort to_ do_ something about it, was more than I had words to describe.

Instead of trying, I took his face in mine and returned the kiss he had given me earlier. I opened my heart, pouring out the love and gratitude I had for this amazing man. Edward held me tight, then released me once again so I could breathe. Stupid human lungs.

"I take it from the smug look on your face when you came in, that your little plan worked?" I smiled at him.

"As well as I could have hoped for. He's put the shotgun away, and as I left he actually thought, 'maybe that boy isn't such a bad kid after all'." His smug grin returned in full force.

I was stunned, "Seriously?"

I laughed, "Seriously, he went on to think about how we're too young to be getting married and such, but at least I don't think he hates me any more."

"That's more than I ever hoped for." I said honestly. "Too bad you can't pull the same trick on Renee. Maybe then she wouldn't hate _me_ anymore."

My mother was avidly against my getting married. She had agreed to come, but still tried to talk me out of it every chance she got. I was glad Phil's schedule had kept her from being able to come until right before the wedding. I didn't want her to have too long to berate me.

"She doesn't hate you," Edward corrected me, "She's just worried that you're making the same mistakes she made. Sometimes it's hard for parents to look past their own weaknesses and see their children as different than themselves."

"I know," I said glumly.

"Don't worry, love," he whispered in my ear. "We'll think of something."

Knowing that he would try, and that he had done such an amazing job with Charlie, actually gave me some hope. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered, nuzzling his neck with my nose, breathing him in, "For _everything_."

He rested his chin on my head, laying his cheek to my hair. I could feel him smile. "I haven't given you _everything_ just yet, Bella, but I'm trying." He kissed my hair softly, "I'm trying." While humming my lullaby, he alternated between stroking my hair and rubbing my back. I was so relaxed, felt so content, my eyes closed quickly and I was soon drifting into oblivion.

* * *

**AN- Next chapter we finally get to more practicing. Yeay! These chapters always take more time, since I have to find just the right wording. Please be patient. I will post as soon as I can!**


	8. A Free Morning, Bella

**AN- Phew! This chapter was harder to write than anything I've done before. I love that so many of you are reading, but I was surprised how much pressure I felt to get this right! Before, I was just babbling for my own entertainment. Now I feel like I don't want to disappoint any of you! I also took a little longer to post, because I let the chapter run long instead of dividing it up like I usually do. I thought you'd appreciate getting the whole steamy picture at once. : ) Here we go, on with the practicing. Wee-hoo!**

* * *

**A Morning of Freedom (Bella)**

BPOV

As consciousness slowly reclaimed me, I stretched. It felt so nice, I decided to do it again. I stretched my arms and legs as far as they would go as well as yawning hugely, just like when I was five. I heard a soft chuckle from across the room. I cracked one eye open to peer at Edward. He laughed and walked toward me.

"Good morning, Angel," he said, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand.

I took hold of said hand and rolled over, pulling him into the bed behind me. He laughed again. It was a very pleasant way to wake up.

"_Now_ it's a good morning," I murmured once his arms were around me. I sighed and snuggled closer to him, my morning breath pointed safely away from his face.

"I take it you're not ready to get out of bed just yet," He noted kissing my hair.

"Nope," I agreed. Then I sighed, "But I supposed I should, or I'll be late for Alice." Being late for Alice was one of the few things that could motivate me to move from where I was.

"Alice has decided to give you the morning off," he said, smiling behind me.

"Really?" I asked, incredulous and excited all at once. I loved Alice, but I was officially _done_ caring about wedding details like how many peanuts versus how many cashews went into each nut cup.

"She said you deserved it."

I immediately felt guilty for my uncharitable thoughts. "Did she say why?"

"Apparently you were able to explain something to her that I've been unable to for years."

_What could I have explained better than Edward?_ He was more articulate than I could dream of being. "What's that?" I wondered aloud.

"Why we're waiting." He said simply, kissing my hair again.

"Oh." See? Articulate.

"She refused to give me the details of the conversation," I felt him pout and almost turned around to see it. Then I remembered my morning breath. "She said, 'a lot of what goes on between me and Bella is none of your business, Edward'," he mimicked, doing a perfect impression of Alice.

I laughed. It was so very _Alice_ to use Edward's own words against him.

"I am very curious, though. How were you able to finally explain it to her?" He asked softly.

"Well, I told her all about souls and virtue. She understood, but still thought we were insane." I laughed, remembering, "_Alice_ was actually the one to put it into words that made sense, even to me."

"And the words?" he prompted. I decided Alice didn't really care if Edward knew what we had said to each other. I wanted him to hear it the way I had.

"We _love_ each other, even more than we _want_ each other." I said clearly.

Edward was quiet for a long moment. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, dragon breath and all I turned to look at his face. His eyes were bright. At first I couldn't read his expression, then an absurd thought hit me.

"Edward," I said incredulously, "are you _crying_?"

"Bella," Edward whispered, ignoring my question, "_That_ is the absolute truth."

I smiled brightly at him, glad he saw our relationship the same way I did. He leaned forward to kiss me. Remembering my dragon breath, I slid my hand between our mouths.

"Wait," I mumbled behind my hand.

He laughed, knowing exactly what I meant. He let me go and I ran to the bathroom to complete my human moment. Still in my pajamas, I slid back into bed and pulled his arms around me again.

"Now, where were we?" I asked innocently.

"I believe I was about to express how much I love you," he smiled at me.

"Proceed."

He chuckled then leaned forward again, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss lingered for a moment. Then he pulled away to kiss both my eyelids and my nose.

"I_ love_ you, Isabella Marie Swan." He said, captivating me with his rich topaz eyes.

"I love _you_, Edward Anthony Cullen," I replied. I snuggled into his chest, sighing with contentment.

Edward stroked my hair. For a long while we lay there, silently holding each other. Finally Edward spoke. "Are you determined to stay in bed all morning, or would you mind if we went somewhere?"

If Alice wasn't making me get out of bed, I didn't see any reason why we shouldn't stay right where we were._ What could be better than laying here together?_

"Where?" I asked, skeptical I would agree to moving.

"Our Meadow," he whispered into my ear.

Okay,_ that_ I could get out of bed for. From the light coming through my window, I could tell it would be cloudy, but I didn't think it would rain.

"Let's go," I said, jumping out of bed. Edward laughed at my sudden exuberance.

Soon we were together in the clearing. Edward was stretched out, relaxed with one hand behind his head. The other was resting on my hip as I lay curled up next to him, with my head on his chest. We sighed at the same time, then laughed at ourselves. I was totally relaxed and all was right in the world. I decided our meadow was the perfect spot. _The perfect spot. _

I turned my head to look up at Edward's face. His eyes were closed. He looked like he could be sleeping.

"Edward," I said.

"Mmmm?" he said without opening his eyes.

"Do you feel like practicing?" I asked.

He opened his eyes to look at me, lifting his brows as if to say 'you have to ask?'. He smiled crookedly at me. I smiled back at him. He raised himself onto one elbow and looked at me expectantly, waiting for instructions.

I decided I liked being in charge. It made me a little less nervous.

"I think we should try kissing again," I smirked, "Since it didn't work out so well last time."

He laughed at my understatement, "Agreed."

"I also think we should sit up," I blushed, "It might help my self control."

He smiled and nodded his head, "Anything else?"

"Nope," I said and sat up, crossing my legs in front of me. Edward mirrored my position.

I giggled, "I feel like we're in that scene from the movie '_Sixteen Candles_.'"

Edward looked at me blankly. I was astounded.

"You're kidding! You've never seen it? Molly Ringwald? It's an 80's _classic_!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "I try very hard to pretend the 80's never happened."

I shook my head. I still couldn't believe Edward hated the 80's. He's the cheesiest guy I know! In a good way, of course.

Edward shook his head as well. Then, taking my hands in his, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yes." I agreed.

Edward lifted my left hand and kissed the knuckle just above my ring, his eyes never leaving mine. I was once again dazzled by the deep topaz pools, the intensity of his feelings for me clearly shining in them. I was drawn to him as he leaned forward. My eyes closed, expecting our lips to press together.

Instead, Edward only came close enough for our lips to barely touch. He parted his lips slightly, sending his delicious breath across my face. He brushed my lips softly with his, turning his head to press his cool cheek to mine. I smiled, loving his talent for being intimate without being overtly sexual.

He drew his face up, caressing my cheek with his own, then brought his face down, caressing the other side. He brought his lips back to mine, lightly brushing them together again. The whole process was both tender and incredibly sensual. It sped up the beating of my heart.

He smiled at the sound and pressed his lips more firmly to mine. Our lips began to move together. My heart rate continued to escalate. I reminded myself I needed to breathe. When I parted my lips to do so, Edward captured my lower lip. He gently sucked on it before releasing it to do the same with my top lip. I concentrated _very_ hard on breathing, hoping it would help distract me enough that I wouldn't lose control as fast as usual.

Then he traced my open lips with his tongue, our breath mingling. I noticed his breath was coming faster, as mine was. I tried to let go of one of his hands to touch his face. Instead of releasing my hand, however, Edward twined our fingers together, pulling me even closer.

His icy tongue entered my mouth and caressed my tongue gently, slowly. We both moaned softly. It was a good thing he had my hands firmly locked in his own, or I would have been grabbing his hair and it would be over. I _definitely_ didn't want it to be over.

For a few blissful minutes we continued kissing this way, Edward's tongue increasing in pressure each time it entered my mouth. I decided as much as I was enjoying kissing this way, Edward shouldn't get to have all the fun. The next time Edward brought his tongue into my mouth, I leaned forward, rising up onto my knees. He gripped my hands tightly. Then, as he withdrew his tongue, I followed it with my own, exploring the inside of his cool mouth.

His breath caught and we both moaned again. _If I can spend eternity like this, I don't need heaven! _I suddenly found my legs around Edward's waist, his hands on the small of my back and between my shoulder blades, pressing me against him. I wrapped my legs firmly around him, securing myself to him. My hands clung to the back of his neck. I was still trying _very_ hard not to knot them in his hair.

We held our bodies still as our tongues continued to dance. Several delicious minutes later, Edward's hand slipped from my shoulder blades up into the hair at the back of my head, tangling in it. His arm was still holding my body tight against his chest. His other hand slid lower down my back, pressing my hips against him. My breathing was ragged, my heart beat erratic.

Still, I wanted to be even closer to him. I increased the pressure on the back of his neck with my hands and started to lean back. He knew what I wanted, because then I was on my back, pressed into the grass by Edward's body. After more passionate kissing, the ragged breaths between darting tongues were no longer enough to satisfy my lungs. I pulled back and Edward released my lips, turning his attention directly to my throat. As I took heaving breaths of air, Edward kissed aggressively up and down my neck. On his second pass up my throat, he stopped and began to kiss my ear, nipping at it and teasing it with his tongue.

"Edward!" I cried. What I meant to say was 'combustion!', but it was too late. My hands flew into his hair, gripping tightly and pulling him toward me. My body arched back, my hips rising to meet his. I was lost.

Edward gasped at my reaction. I had driven him over the edge, _again._ His eyes grew dark and he reclaimed my lips. His tongue was thrust in and out of my mouth while our bodies melted together.

Then the heavens opened and we were drenched with water. It didn't start raining, it _poured_. It felt like someone had suddenly dumped a bucket of cold water on us. We both jumped at the startling sensation. Then Edward rolled off me and we lay next to each other, panting and trying to calm ourselves. It took some time for me to catch enough breath for speech.

"We aren't very good at using our safe word." I noted, smiling. I sat up to look at him, curling my legs beneath me.

"You think?" he asked, laughing. He still had his eyes closed. His drenched shirt was clinging to his perfectly sculpted body. _God, he's beautiful_, I thought. _How fair is that? He gets to look like an Adonis, and I'm sure I look more like a drowned cat._

Once his breathing had slowed, he opened his eyes and looked at me. Correction, he _stared_ at me. _Okay, maybe __**not**__ like a drowned cat_. Cold drips of water trailed down my back. I shivered. Edward's eyes grew even darker and he slowly sat up. He began to move toward me. _Speaking of cat_, I thought. I felt like a deer being stalked by a mountain lion. I can't say I didn't like it. He caught my eyes with his. My breath caught as well. I couldn't speak. I couldn't _move_, with him looking at me like that.

Just as he reached me, his cell phone rang. Irritated, I reached around and pulled it from his back pocket, intending to throw it into the woods. Edward caught my wrist gently and looked at the caller ID.

"It's_ Alice_," he said, lifting an eyebrow.

I sighed heavily and pressed the answer button. He smiled and put the phone to his ear, still holding my wrist.

"Right," he responded to whatever Alice had said. He listened for a moment and then smiled, "No, we wouldn't want that." He listened again, "Okay," he said, laughing, "See you soon, and Alice,_ thanks_."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and I pushed the off button. Then he put my wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Alice says, if we don't get you home to change _right now_, you'll get sick." He smiled at me.

"Does she, now?" I asked, doubting that's all she had said. I sighed again. "I guess I should be glad she's so willing to _help_."

"Yes," Edward laughed, standing up and helping me to my feet. He hugged me, kissing me on the top of my head, "_very_."

* * *

**Next chapter will be the same scene, from EPOV. Sorry for those of you who hate the same scene twice, but I can't help comparing how differently, yet similarly they think. Besides, Edward is always more descriptive, and you know you love **_**that**_


	9. A Free Morning, Edward

**AN- At last! Here is Edward's side of the practice session. Sorry it took longer than usual. I had a very busy weekend. I hope you deem it worth the wait!**

* * *

**A Morning of Freedom** (2) 

EPOV

Dawn broke and light began to filter through Bella's window. The soft glow crept toward the bed, gradually brightening the room. As the sun rose fully, a golden shaft fell upon Bella's pillow, causing her ivory skin to glow. Her hair was spread around her like a warm, chocolate halo. I smiled, _my angel is so beautiful in the morning_. As time passed, I watched the angle of the light change, catching specks of dust glittering around her head. I could watch her sleep for the rest of my existence.

But I wouldn't. The time would too soon come that would take these moments from me forever. I would keep Bella, but this part of her, the innocent frailty of her, would be lost to me. I knew it was petty of me to dwell on it, considering what Bella, herself, was giving up to be with me. But still, I would miss it.

I could hear her breathing change slightly as she began to wake. It was usually a slow process. She stretched a little. I smiled again. Then she _really_ stretched. She arched her back and stretched her arms wide, yawing. She looked like an enormous cat, an adorable, yet sexy, cat. I chuckled both at Bella and at the picture in my head.

She heard me and one of her eyes opened, slightly. As I said, she generally took her time waking up. I laughed again and crossed the room to her.

"Good morning, Angel," I said, caressing her beautiful, if slightly creased, cheek.

Bella caught my hand and rolled over, pulling me into the bed with her. Of course, I _let_ her pull me down, but I wasn't one to argue with Bella. At least, not about getting into bed. I laughed, both at her and myself. I slid one arm beneath her, so that my arms completely encircled her. Sleeping had made her body even warmer than usual.

"_Now_ it's a good morning," she murmured sleepily. Then she sighed and snuggled closer to me. I had to feel like ice compared to her warm bed, but she didn't see to mind.

"I take it you're not ready to get out of bed just yet," I noted. Alice had been right. It might take some convincing to get her up this morning. I kissed her strawberry scented hair.

"Nope," she agreed. Then she sighed as though she bore a great burden, "But I supposed I should, or I'll be late for Alice." I could understand how being late for Alice could terrify _anyone_, but that wasn't a reason for her to get out of bed today.

"Alice has decided to give you the morning off," I said. I smiled, knowing how this would please her. Poor Bella had really had her fill of wedding plans. With it barely two weeks away, she couldn't understand what was left to plan. Alice always had _something_ to plan.

"Really?" She asked, sounding like she was afraid to hope it was true.

"She said you deserved it." I assured her.

"Did she say why?"

"Apparently you were able to explain something to her that I've been unable to for years."

Which brought me to the topic I really wanted to discuss. Alice had not exactly been helpful in my efforts to protect Bella's virtue. On more than one occasion I had narrowly escaped intricately planned traps. But only by listening to _Jasper's_ thoughts, and only when he was unaware I was listening. I knew it was hard on Jasper, but not as hard as it was on me. It was _my_ choice, and Bella's. It was one of the facets of my relationship with Bella that Alice and I were constantly at odds about.

Then, suddenly it changed. Alice had gone against my very specific instructions and asked Bella directly about it. Now she and Jasper both not only respected our choice, but understood it. Alice had even solemnly promised to help us, whether we asked for it, or needed it. I was still deciphering that one.

"What's that?" Bella asked, bringing me out of my revere.

"Why we're waiting." I told her honestly, kissing her soft hair again.

"Oh." She said. I wondered if maybe she was embarrassed by the conversation with Alice.

"She refused to give me the details of the conversation," I said. Then I scowled, remembering the specifics. "She said, 'a lot of what goes on between me and Bella is none of your business, Edward'," I mocked Alice, using her same tone of voice.

Bella laughed at me. She knew I was only mocking Alice, because she had been taunting me with my own words.

"I am very curious, though. How were you able to finally explain it to her?" I asked softly. I hoped she would feel comfortable enough to tell me. It was amazing to me that Bella had gotten Alice to change her mind, about _anything_.

"Well, I told her all about souls and virtue. She understood, but still thought we were insane." Bella started, then she laughed, remembering something. "_Alice_ was actually the one to put it in words that made sense, even to me."

I was surprised, but still unbearably curious, "And the words?" I asked quietly.

"We _love_ each other, even more than we _want_ each other," she said clearly.

Her words resounded in my heart. I repeated them in my mind. _We love each other, even more than we want each other._ It was true. No, it was _the_ truth. It explained _everything_. Why I could be near her, thirsting her blood without wanting to take it from her. Why I still shrank from taking her life, though it meant I could have her for eternity. Why, though I ached for her with every breath, I could not bring myself to steal her virtue. It all made sense. All the sacrifice, all the agony, I had_ felt_ it was all worth it. Suddenly I knew why.

Bella turned in my arms, looking at me with worry on her face. _Why is she worried?_

"Edward," she paused, "are you _crying_?" she asked, surprised.

_Vampires don't cry,_ I thought automatically, but I knew if I could, I would be. Truth is a beautiful thing.

"Bella," I whispered, my emotions making it difficult to speak. "_That_ is the absolute truth."

Bella smiled at me, her face radiant. I leaned down to kiss her, but she slid her hand between our lips.

"Wait," she mumbled behind her hand.

I laughed, remembering her paranoia about morning breath. I let her go and she ran to have her human moment. In record time, and still in her pajamas, she was back. She slid back into bed and pulled my arms around her again. Apparently she still wasn't ready to get out of bed. I still wasn't going to argue.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, the picture of innocence.

"I believe I was about to express how much I love you," I reminded her, smiling.

"Proceed."

I chuckled at her response, then leaned forward pressing my lips to hers. The kiss began to linger. I realized I was still too emotionally charged to let it go on much longer, or I would get carried away. I pulled back, but kissed both her sleepy eyes and her cute little nose.

"I_ love_ you, Isabella Marie Swan." I said, gazing into her warm, brown eyes.

"I love _you_, Edward Anthony Cullen," she replied. She snuggled into my chest, sighing with contentment.

I stroked her soft hair. We lay together for a long while in the comfortable silence. As the warmth of her body began to spread through me, I remembered Alice's suggestion for the morning. It was the only thing that could tempt me from Bella's bed. I decided to suggest it.

"Are you determined to stay in bed all morning, or would you mind if we went somewhere?" I asked.

"Where?" she asked, skeptically.

I put my lips to her ear and whispered, "Our Meadow."

"Let's go," Bella said, jumping out of bed. I laughed. Alice had been right, of course, that had certainly gotten her out of bed.

We were laying together in the clearing. I was stretched out, completely relaxed, one hand behind my head. Bella was curled next to me, her head on my chest. My other hand rested lightly on her hip. It was perfect. We sighed in unison and then laughed at ourselves. Nothing could touch us here. I could lay like this with Bella forever.

I felt Bella look up at me. My eyes were closed, I was absorbing every detail of the perfect moment.

"Edward," she said.

"Mmmm?" I said without opening my eyes.

"Do you feel like practicing?" she asked.

Now I was paying attention. I opened my eyes and looked at her with my brows raised, _as if she had to ask_. I smiled at her. She smiled in return. I raised myself up on my elbow. I waited expectantly for further instruction.

"I think we should try kissing again," she sounded more sure of herself than she had the other night. She smirked, "Since it didn't work out so well last time."

I laughed at the huge understatement and said, "Agreed."

"I also think we should sit up," she continued, then she blushed, "It might help my self control."

I smiled, loving the flush in her cheeks. I nodded my understanding, she wasn't the only one who needed a little help with self control. "Anything else?"

"Nope," she said sitting up and crossing her legs. I sat the same way, facing her.

She giggled. I love that sound.

"I feel like we're in that scene from the movie '_Sixteen Candles_.'", she said.

I didn't know what she meant. She was surprised.

"You're kidding! You've never seen it? Molly Ringwald? It's an 80's _classic_!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes, "I try very hard to pretend the 80's never happened."

Bella shook her head. I shook my head as well. I had spent most of the 80's practically hiding under a rock. The vapid, ridiculously shallow culture of the decade had been too much for me to take.

I decided to change the subject. Taking her petite hands in mine, I asked, "Ready?"

"Yes," she agreed.

Lifting her left hand to my lips I kissed the knuckle just above her ring. With my eyes I reminded her and myself of all the reasons we were doing this. Why we were doing it _right_. I was pulled forward by the deep pools of her brown eyes.

As her eyes closed, our lips met. But instead of crushing hers to mine, as I was eager to do, I parted my lips gently breathing into her face. She smiled beneath my lips and I brushed them together, turning to press my face against her flushed cheek.

I slid my cheek forward and up, breathing in her sweet scent. I brought my face back down against her other cheek, letting it warm the other side of my face. Then I softly brushed our lips together again. The tender caress had reminded of how incredibly soft her skin was. I decided I had better stay away from the rest of her, if I were to have any hope of self control.

Bella's heart began to speed up. I smiled at the sound, glad to know I wasn't the only one already warmed up. I pressed more firmly against her lips.

As our lips moved together, I was pleased to find Bella was remembering to breathe. When she parted her lips, my mouth was filled with her delicious breath. I grabbed her lower lip with my mouth, tasting the sweetness of it. I did the same with her top lip. She continued to breath and I was encouraged that we might actually control ourselves for once.

I gently traced her still open lips with my tongue, our quickened breath mingling. Bella tried to let go of one of my hands. I secured my grip by interlocking our fingers. I couldn't let her touch my hair. It inevitably led to our loss of control. However, I couldn't resist pulling her closer.

I entered her mouth, caressing her warm, sweet tongue with my own. A soft moan escaped us both, mingling our breath again. It was good our hands were secured together. If not, as I continued to press my tongue into her mouth with ever increasing intensity, her hands would not have been the only to wander.

I was just beginning to marvel at our self control, when as I entered Bella's mouth again, she rose to her knees, leaning further into the kiss. Her eagerness cut deeply into my resolve to keep her body away from mine. I gripped her hands tightly, reminding myself this was the only contact I was going to get, for now.

Then as I withdrew, Bella's warm tongue entered my mouth. My breath caught as I realized I needed to protect her tongue from my razor sharp teeth. As my tongue wrapped around hers, we moaned in unison again. The shock and the indescribable sensation of her moist tongue in my mouth sliced away the rest of my resolve. I threw her legs behind me and pressed her body to mine, one hand at the small of her back, the other between her shoulder blades.

Her legs wound securely around my waist, and her warm hands clung to my neck. She obviously didn't mind the new position. We were both still trying desperately to hold onto our self control. So, as we continued to kiss, our bodies held still while our tongues danced. As my desire began to build and rise, it drove me to want to be even closer to her. My hand slid from her back into her hair, twining my fingers in its softness. As my arm held her chest tightly to mine, my other hand moved even farther down her back, pressing her hips against my own. Bella's breathing was ragged, her heartbeat becoming erratic. I wondered, briefly, how much more she could take.

Then she began to pull at my neck, leaning backward. I didn't need much encouragement and we were quickly lying in the grass, my body pressing against her delicate frame. I began to wonder if we were really still in control. No one had lost it yet, though, so we continued to kiss passionately.

Finally, Bella's lungs gave out and she had to come up for air. Unable to keep my lips from her, I turned immediately to her ivory neck. I kissed and tasted her throat from top to bottom, feeling the blood pulsing beneath my lips. I could feel her chest heaving beneath me, gasping for air. Her scent was intoxicating. I was coming very close to losing my mind. I kissed back up her warm skin to her ear. Then I began to kiss and nip at it, trying to distract myself by having to concentrate on not cutting her with my teeth.

Suddenly Bella cried out. The sound of her voice, calling my name in ecstasy was sweeter than anything I'd ever heard. Her hands knotted in my hair, pulling my head down. Her body arched back, bringing her hips against mine. The heat I felt from her, even through her clothes, sent a flash fire of desire through me.

I gasped, thrusting my tongue back into her mouth. I moved it in and out, as our bodies melded together. The voice of reason in my head struggled to be heard, but it was drowned in passion and smothered by the fire of my desire.

Suddenly someone threw a bucket of water on us. We both jumped and I rolled off of Bella, thinking Alice actually had the audacity to come and stop us in person. As I lay panting, I realized it wasn't Alice, it had begun to pour rain on us. Then I laughed to myself. It might as well _have_ been Alice with a bucket. She had seen this, the whole thing. She knew we would need the rain to stop ourselves. I concentrated on calming myself. The rain didn't feel cold to me, but it's rhythm was enough to distract me.

"We aren't very good at using our safe word," Bella noted, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"You think?" I replied, laughing. I took a few more deep breaths. I was glad Alice was on our side. I had been able to completely lose myself in Bella, without crossing the line. I realized this is what Alice meant by the help we wanted, _and_ needed. Alice was my new favorite person. I was going to have to think of some way to thank her. I decided to ask Bella for ideas.

I opened my eyes to look at Bella.

_**Oh. . . . . . . . my. . . . . . . god**._

Bella's hair was dripping wet, strands of it across her face. Rain glittered like diamonds on her eyelashes and lips. Her cheeks were flushed from pleasure. Her chest was still heaving as she struggled to regain normal breath. Her blue shirt was now almost black, and it clung wetly to _every_ luscious curve of her body. Our passion had wrinkled it and pulled it up a little at her waist, exposing a few inches of pale skin, including her delicate navel. She sat with her legs curled gracefully behind her, leaning on one arm. She was smiling radiantly at me.

I stared at her, the vision of Aphrodite in flesh. _How the hell am I supposed to resist __**that**_? Then she shivered. Something in my brain snapped. My instincts took over, as when I was hunting. I slowly sat up. Her eyes widened, but it was not with fear. Her reaction only encouraged me. I crawled across the grass slowly toward her. Her breath caught and I could hear the excitement in her heart rate. As I neared her, every muscle in my body wound tight, ready to spring. _This doe would be __**mine.**_

Then my phone rang, effectively smacking my instincts on the nose with a rolled-up newspaper. I blinked, my rational self coming back. Bella reached around me and pulled my phone from my back pocket. Smiling at the look of annoyance in her eyes, I gently caught her wrist before she could fling my phone into the woods. I glanced at the caller ID and looked back at Bella.

"It's _Alice_," I informed her, lifting an eyebrow.

Bella sighed heavily, knowing it would do no good to ignore her. She pressed the answer button and I put the phone to my ear, still holding her wrist. Maybe I could get ten more minutes from Alice.

"**_Not_** a good idea, Edward," Alice scolded me, "The two of you don't have ten minutes of self control left."

"Right," I knew it was true.

"Besides, if you keep Bella out in this weather, she'll catch pneumonia, or a least a nasty cold, and we don't want her all bleary eyed and red-nosed for the wedding, now do we?" She went on.

I smiled, "No, we wouldn't want that," I agreed.

"Exactly, now take her home to change before you come over. The rain will stop before you get here." She ordered.

I thought again about Bella's wet shirt.

"Edward, don't you dare set foot on those stairs, lock yourself in the damn car if you have to." Alice scolded me again, "For goodness sake, I knew the two of you would enjoy yourselves, but really, Edward, get a grip!"

"Okay," I laughed, "See you soon." I thought about how Alice had saved us from ourselves, twice, "and Alice, _thanks_."

"Of course, now hurry up." Then she was gone.

I lowered the phone from my ear. Bella pushed the off button. I put her wrist to my nose and breathed her scent in deeply. She smelled even more amazing in the rain.

"Alice says, if we don't get you home to change _right now_, you'll get sick." I smiled down at her. No need to go into detail.

"Does she, now?" Bella asked, I could tell she knew I had edited. She sighed again. "I guess I should be glad she's so willing to _help_."

"Yes," I laughed, standing and helping Bella to her feet. _If she only knew! _I hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her sweet smelling hair, "_very_."

I helped Bella onto my back, she clung tightly to me. As we ran, I could feel her warm breath on my neck. She began to shiver as her wet clothes chilled her. So help me, I actually had to _concentrate_ on not hitting any trees. Alice was right again, I really _would_ have to wait in the car.

* * *

**Well? Was it everything you hoped for? I hope I did not disappoint, especially considering the wait. Now, while you wait, again, for the next chapter, pray for me. I'm going to attempt to do Rose. So help me, if I do it right, it will be fantastic. **_**If**_** I can get it right. Be patient, please, this one might take a while.** 8D 


	10. Emmett Falls For Bella

**AN- This chapter is short and full of fluff, but it's a scene I've been thinking about for a while. It seemed a good place to put it in. Next up is another practicing session, so bear with me. I hope you enjoy my Emmett.**

**Warning- this chapter is told from Emmett's POV, be forewarned of some cussing and crudeness, duh.**

**I need to send some thanks out to amose, who despite my best efforts, continues to find my editing flaws. I appreciate her efforts to keep my writing accurate.**

**Disclaimer- C'mon, you know the drill. If I wanted to infringe on Ms. Meyer's copyrights, I'd do it in a way that could make me some money.**

* * *

**Emmett Falls For Bella **

EPOV (Emmett)**  
**

Rosie was certainly doing a good job of cheating for Jasper. Yeah, I know he was having a rough time what with Edward and Bella being so repressed and whatnot, but what does that have to do with my kicking his ass at video games? Alice must be responsible. Usually, my Rose was my biggest fan, or at least she'd leave me alone while I was in 'the zone'.

Currently, she was straddled across me, her firm breasts crushed up against my broad chest. She was running her fingers through my hair and whispering in my ear. Under normal circumstances, I would be more than happy to find myself with Rosie in my lap. However, at the moment I knew she was just trying to distract me from the game I was playing with Jasper. It was annoying as hell. And yet, I couldn't quite bring myself to ask her to get off me.

"Dammit! I almost had you, Jasper!" I yelled. Jasper smiled.

"Maybe you should have _me_, instead," Rose whispered in my ear. I couldn't help myself, I had to look in her face to see if she meant it. She smiled wickedly at me, eyes twinkling, and kissed me on the nose. Damn, I knew she was playing with me. And damn if she didn't know I liked it.

"Got you again, Emmett," Jasper said quietly besides us. He laughed, "I must say, this is a much more entertaining conflict of emotions than Edward and Bella's.

"Shit!" I swore again, "That's it, I'll show you something entertaining." I said, I dropped the paddle and reached for Rose.

"Bella's here, Emmett," Alice's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. I remembered why I had been killing time with Jasper in the first place. "Finally!" I said, it seemed like I'd been waiting forever for Bella to come by the house.

I jumped up to position myself correctly for her arrival. I nearly dumped Rose on the floor. "Oh, sorry, Babe," I apologized, catching her just in time. She gave me a look that told me just how sorry I would be. Ouch, I hate that look.

Just then I heard Edward and Bella come in the front door. I quickly sat precariously on the back of the couch. I smiled at the two lovebirds.

"Bells! Long time no see, hey, what have you two been doing? You're all wet!" Bella's hair was dripping, Edward was drenched from head to toe. _Had they been swimming?_ Then Bella blushed furiously, and a protective growl rumbled from Edward's chest. _What!?_

Then I got my own double entendre. I started laughing, riotously. Edward's growl deepened, "Wait, Ed! That's not what I meant! It's not my fault if your mind's in the gutter!" I continued laughing, clutching my sides. Bella's blush was only getting worse, the look on her face was priceless. "I mean, maybe if you got a little something every now and then." Oops, apparently that was crossing the line, Edward crouched preparing to rip me to shreds.

Then Rosalie put her hand under my foot and pushed up, just barely. It was enough to send me over the back of the couch. My hands were still clutching my sides, so I landed on my back with a resounding crash.

"Hey!" I said, jumping up, that was supposed to be _my_ joke! Just then a camera flashed in Alice's hand. "I meant to do that!" I protested. No one believed me. Everyone was laughing. I laughed too, I guess I'd gotten the laugh I wanted, anyway.

"Don't feel bad, Emmett. I seem to have that effect on vampires." Bella said sympathetically, "It's just too bad you're not a graceful as Edward. You might have landed on your feet instead of flat on your back."

There was absolute silence for 30 seconds. _Holy shit, did __**Bella**__ just burn me? Who knew she had it in her? _Then everyone started laughing hysterically. Edward pulled Bella into his arms and kissed her, beaming with pride. I decided Bella must be spending too much time with Alice.

Finally everyone calmed down and Alice commandeered Bella into the kitchen for more wedding nonsense. I was again reminded how lucky I was Rose adamantly refused to ever let me help plan our weddings.

Edward plopped down next to me on the couch. I handed him a paddle. He was already pouting about not being with Bella.

"Hells Bells, Edward, she's been gone two minutes." I laughed at him.

"I know," he sighed, then he smiled, "You bruise anything?"

"Just my pride, man. Who knew Bella had it in her?" I asked, still incredulous.

"I did," Edward sighed wistfully. I rolled my eyes. Then he smiled again, "I can't wait to see the film."

I winced, "At least she didn't get a shot of me on the floor."

Edward's grin broadened. "I'm afraid she did, bro."

"Damn."

"She's probably planning on using it as blackmail to make you behave during the ceremony." Edward was trying not to start laughing again.

"Alice is one sneaky little pixie." I mumbled.

Edward gave in and laughed, "Which is why we love her so."

"Hey, sorry if I crossed the line. I forget how overprotective of the little squirt you are." I said, hoping he'd forgiven me. Having Edward mad at you was never a good idea.

Edward glared at me sideways.

"Well, you are, Edward. I mean come on, you go over there every night. While she's asleep no less! What exactly do you do over there, check under her bed for monsters?"

Edward was suddenly laughing his head off again. I was confused, but glad he wasn't mad anymore. Bella heard him laugh, and of course had to come see what it was about.

"What am I missing?" She asked, smiling at Edward.

"Emmett just asked if I check under your bed for monsters." Edward replied, and then they were both in hysterics. _Whatever, must be some stupid inside joke or something._

Alice put one arm out the kitchen door and dragged Bella back inside.

"I play winner," Jasper said next to me. I jumped, usually Jasper fled whenever Edward and Bella were under the same roof. He had a smirk on his face. Maybe Edward was getting some after all, or was about to. Or maybe Jasper'd just felt all the mirth flying around.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I was glad everyone was enjoying themselves, I was just disappointed my plan hadn't gone off quite as I planned it.

Suddenly Rose was whispering in my ear again, her breasts pressed against my back. "Maybe you should let Jasper play with Edward, and you can come play with me." I tossed the paddle at Jasper. Whether she was teasing or not, this time she would make good.

"Oh, come on!" Jasper cried, "I was just starting to get some relief!"

"Don't worry, Jasper," Rose said, as I vaulted over the back of the couch, trapping her in my arms. "Give me ten minutes with Em, and you'll be getting waves of satisfaction that'll even drown out Ed's frustration."

I saw Edward grimace at her thoughts. They must be naughty. "Ten minutes?" I asked, that didn't seem very long.

She grinned at me, winking saucily. Then she started whispering her thoughts in my ear. They were definitely naughty. I had her up the stairs and behind our locked door in ten seconds, ignoring the laughter I heard downstairs.

* * *

**AN- Kudos to Secrets Untold for the monsters under the bed bit. Funny funny :)  
**

**I will be doing a chapter from Rose's POV after the next practicing session. First, I need some opinions. The next chapter will be titled 'Practicing on Edward'. I need to know how many of you really want both POVs, meaning Bella's and Edward's. I've gotten mixed reviews about the whole double POV thing, so I need to see where the majority lies.**


	11. Sad News not part of the story

**This chapter was an update for my continuing readers, if you are just now tuning in, skip this chapter and go directly to Practicing on Edward, this chapter is not part of the story.**

**Sad News** to all my wonderful readers. My laptop has kaput. I am now reduced to using a dinosaur computer and restricted to nighttime use only. As such, I will be continuing this story, but at a much slower rate. Please have patience! I will do my very best to work around this sad and inconvenient truth. Thank you to all who answered the question in my last chapter. The majority, by a landslide I might add, agree with me that it's fun to see both sides of the practice sessions. My original compromise for those irritated by two versions of the same chapter was to post them both at once, allowing them to skip one or the other. I'm not sure that's an option now, considering how long it may take me to write even one chapter.

Thanks again to the nearly 200 people who have this story on their alert list. Hopefully the computer gurus will be able to work their Jedi magic on my laptop and heal it. We can only hope. Until then, bear with me. As irritating as it is for you to have to wait for me to post. I'm the one using a computer that is, no joke, probably 10 years old.

We must all be brave, in this, our darkest hour.

Okay that might be a little much.

We must all be nice, in this, our irritation. ;P

Lovies, Lefty

ps, I had the next chapter almost half written, from EPOV no less, before I lost my laptop. Thankfully I was able to save the file. Hopefully it won't be too long before I can get at least that finished. Usually I like to do Bella's POV first, because after reading Edward's, well it would just seem plain. SIGH, oh the complications of the digital age.


	12. Practicing on Edward

**AN- So, most of my readers agree with me, in that the double POV is more fun. Unfortunately, because of a recent computer crisis, I just don't have the time or patience anymore. : ( Maybe once I get a decent computer (one that I have to myself, not this one, which I can only use after 9:00 pm) For now, I'm doing Edwards POV for this practice session. It's the one I had halfway finished when my laptop broke down. Besides, I'll be the first to admit his thoughts are alway more, shall we say vivid? ;P**

**ps thank you for all your continuing reviews and support. I haven't been as good at replying, because whereas I can still check my email during the day (ie, I can point and click) I can't use the keyboard to respond. Please don't think I'm ignoring any of you!**

**

* * *

Practicing on Edward.**

EPOV

It seemed as though we hadn't been to our meadow in ages. Alice had kept Bella mercilessly busy with last minute wedding decisions. We now had only four days. I had thought I would have to beg Alice to let me have some time with Bella. She, of course, had seen me ask her and told me I could have the morning, before I had actually started to speak.

I, of course, still spent every night in Bella's room. The soft whisperings and sweet kisses of night were amazing. And holding her while she slept, I would cherish forever. But I had been aching for this, our meadow.

Out in the open, with the sun shining, I could breathe. I could relax and just _be_. I could just be with Bella. I lay with my head in her lap. She was running her warm fingers through my hair. They felt like sunbeams dancing along my scalp. Occasionally she would remove one hand from my hair to trace the features of my face, softly brushing my eyes, my cheeks, my lips. If I could sleep, this would certainly be my favorite dream.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"Mmmmm?" I responded dreamily.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I knew immediately what she meant. There was no way we would miss this opportunity for practice. Who knew when Alice would give Bella another break?

"Always," I smiled, opening my eyes to look at her beautiful face. The sun glinting off my skin cast rainbows on her. "What shall we try today?"

"Well, I've had some time to really think about this," she smiled down at me. "And, the whole point is to help _you_ stay in control, right?" she asked.

"I suppose so," I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Then we should be practicing on _you_, seeing as we're not so good at control when we practice on each other." She said, still smiling.

"And that means what, exactly?" I asked. I still wasn't sure where she was going, but was quickly starting to believe I would enjoy it.

"That means I get to touch and kiss your sparkling skin, while you lay there and concentrate on not bursting into flames." She smiled wickedly at me. _Where was this coming from?_ I'd never seen Bella so confident. I wondered if Alice had put her up to this.

"Was this Alice's idea?" I asked before I realized I didn't care.

"Actually, no," she said, blushing. _There's the Bella I know_. "I told you, I've had a lot of time to. . . think about this. I did ask Alice if it would be a good idea, though."

"Oh?" I asked, both amused and relieved that Bella had thought to ask Alice. "And what did she say?"

"As long as you take me back when you're supposed to, we'll be fine." She responded.

"So, we have until two o'clock." I said. Alice had given me _very_ specific directions.

"Apparently."

I began to sit up, and Bella slid out from under my head, but put her hands on my shoulders, restraining me.

"Oh, no you don't. I was serious about you just lying there. If you touch me, I'll never be able to pay attention to your reactions. I mean it, you stay there and concentrate on behaving yourself." She was smiling radiantly at me again.

I smiled back at her, "Your wish, my command." I lay back and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes.

"Ready?" she asked, whispering into my ear.

"Always," I repeated.

Gently she kissed my ear, then she placed her hands on either side of my face. She brushed her lips against mine and let her breath out, filling my head with her scent. I smiled, breathing deeply, and sighed. She caressed my cheeks and face tenderly. Then she trailed her fingers down my neck and started to unbutton my shirt. My eyes opened and I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation.

"Then close your eyes and _relax_." She commanded. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

She slowly undid the buttons of my shirt, trailing her fingers along my chest and stomach. She slid her warm hands under my shirt and pushed it apart. If my skin could have goose bumps, I would be covered in them.

She drew in a sharp breath, "Edward, you're skin is dazzling."

I smiled, "Would you like sunglasses?" I asked, teasing.

"God, no," she answered me seriously, "I'd rather go blind than not see you as you are."

_Does she really see me as I am? Could it be possible for her to really know me, monster and all, and still love me as she does?_

Bella, as always, sensed my sudden change in mood. "Do you want to know what I see?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I see a sparkling, magnificent, diamond skinned creature," she began. _Was she really still blinded?_ "Who has done horrible, monstrous, and ugly things." She continued. My brows knit together. _No, she __**does**__ know me._ "And who repents of those things everyday by the life choices he makes." _I am __**trying**__ to._

Then her lips were to my ear again. "And I see a _man_," she whispered, my body thrilling to her words and voice. "Whose unconditional love of a weak, foolish, danger magnet like me," she traced a heart over my left breast, "Makes him truly beautiful."

She laid her hand over my heart and pressed her lips to mine. I pulled one hand from behind my head and tangled it in her hair, holding her to me._ Could there be a more merciful angel?_ I truly loved her with all my undead heart.

After a few blissful minutes of kissing, Bella gently took my hand from her hair and pulled away. "Watch yourself, Edward," she said, beaming at me, a little breathless, "You're breaking the rules."

I laughed and placed my hand back behind my head. "Yes, ma'am." _God, how I love this woman!_

Bella put a hand tenderly to my face, I leaned into the warmth. She slid it from my face, down my neck, to rub my chest. Then she placed both hands on my chest. She leaned forward and moved so that she was straddling my hips. I lifted my head and looked at her. She looked back at me and lifted one eyebrow in warning. I smiled, shaking my head and lay it back onto my hands. _They are **her** rules_. I wove my fingers together, locking my hands behind my head, just in case.

Bella leaned down and began kissing just under my jaw line. Her warm lips felt marvelous. I sighed again. She smiled against my skin. She moved down my neck and kissed my collar bones, moving slowly from one side to the other, pausing momentarily at the hollow in my throat.

My body was tingling. I was usually so wrapped up in kissing Bella, I had never had her lips against my skin for so long. My hands were straining to pull from behind my head. But I would follow her rules. I was enjoying them thoroughly so far.

Bella sat up and ran one hand from my stomach to the back of my neck. While pulling on my neck, she slid her other hand around my waist to my back. I got the message. Keeping my hands firmly behind my head, I sat up and looked into her warm, brown eyes. She smiled at the effort I was making to follow the rules.

She took my wrists and pulled my arms down to my sides, giving me a look that clearly said they were to stay there. I smiled at her. She was absolutely enchanting. She smiled back at me, then brought her lips to mine. She applied pressure to the back of my neck, again clearly communicating I was to stay put. I had no objections.

Her hands glided from my neck to my chest. They ran from my chest, over my shoulders and down my arms, peeling away my shirt. I moaned softly into her mouth. She ran her fingertips up and down my back. I actually shivered. She smiled against my lips. Bringing her hands back to my shoulders, she gently pushed me back down. The grass tickled my bare back. Not as much, however as her fingertips tracing the muscles of my chest and stomach.

Did I say my body was tingling? That doesn't describe what I was feeling. It was more like the feeling I had during a storm, when lighting was about to hit nearby. It was a gathering and building of energy, with an electric current to it. As Bella's hands and lips roamed my torso, the tension and desire continued to build.

My hands pressed against the grass on either side of me. Bella's lips came near my navel. My fingers silently tore deep gouges into the ground. I was beginning to struggle for control. _I should say something_. Bella's lips made their way back up my chest. Her warm hands continued to roam, butterflies dancing across my shoulders, down my arms, over my chest.

As her mouth reached my neck again, my head arched back, the tendons straining. My every cell was supercharged with the static of the rising storm inside me. _I need to **say** something_. Bella's moist lips reached my ear and her teeth pulled at the lobe.

Lightning struck. Bella was on her back in an instant, my body pressing hers into the ground. She gasped, her eyes wide with shock. I covered her sweet mouth with mine and kissed her desperately. I needed her. I needed to feel her soft skin beneath my lips. I pressed my hungry mouth against her throat, reveling in the warmth of her blood that flowed beneath the skin. My skin was on fire from her touch. I needed to touch her back. My hand began to slide down her throat. . .

"Combustion!" Bella cried out with the last of her breath. It came out hoarsely, but I heard.

I was frozen for an instant. An image of Bella flashed before my eyes. It was our first time in the meadow, as she smiled shyly, tracing the palm of my hand, afraid to come any nearer. It was the picture of innocence.

I rolled off and lay gasping and panting beside Bella. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying mightily to regain control.

"Edward," Bella whispered in concern, "are you alright?" I felt her lean closer to me. _Please don't touch me, yet!_ As if she heard my plea, she remained still.

After a minute I was able to regain some control. I reached a hand out, offering it to her. I wanted her to know I was alright, just struggling.

She clung to it with both hands, sighing in relief. "I thought I had finally pushed you right into insanity that time," she whispered.

I smiled weakly, still trying to get breath. "Not quite, love. Close_, very _close, but not quite."

"Good," she said, I heard the smile in her voice.

She began to trace my palm, which brought back the image I had seen. I sighed, finally able to relax some. My breath began to regulate.

"That was very informative." Bella said calmly.

I opened one eye to peer at her, "Pardon?"

She laughed lightly and I relaxed even more at the sound. "I was looking for signs that you were going to lose it, but I didn't know what I was looking for." She began to explain. "Once I realized you had _already_ lost it, I could see them in hindsight." She laughed again.

I laughed as well, closing my eye again. "Is that so?"

Still laughing softly she said, "Yes, though I must admit, if I hadn't been so thoroughly enjoying myself, I would have seen them sooner."

I smiled, shaking my head at her. _**She** was the one enjoying herself?_

I felt her hair fall around my face as she leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Would you like me to show you what I learned?"

So much for the breath I had finally caught. Her scent was surrounding me like a heavenly cloud. "That may not be the best idea, right this second." I said still grinning.

Bella pulled back and looked me right in the eye. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I answered automatically. She began to lean closer. "It's _me_ I don't trust."

She pulled back again. "Edward," she scolded, "that is the whole point of all of this. You need to trust that I _can _and _will_ help you." She gave me a severe look. I could only smile back at her, it wouldn't come off my face.

She softened, "Edward Cullen, do you trust me?"

"Yes," I whispered. _With all my heart_.

She smiled and put one had to my cheek. "Let me show you what I learned."

I took a deep breath and sighed, nodding my head and closing my eyes again. I was really going to have to concentrate this time.

Bella began by leaning back and taking one of my hands in hers. She gently traced patterns on it. _I can handle this._ Then she tenderly kissed my palm, I was already wound pretty tight, and it surprised me. My other hand pressed hard against the grass.

"One," Bella whispered softly, taking my hand from the ground and rubbing it gently with hers. She placed both my hands on my stomach and ran her hands up and down my arms. I relaxed again.

Then she straddled my hips again and my hands flew back to the ground at my sides, a resounding thud echoing through the meadow. Bella held perfectly still for a moment. I took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. She leaned down and kissed my stomach, her hair brushing my sides and chest. My fingers dug into the grass again.

"Two," Bella whispered. She pulled my hands from the gouged earth and interlocked our fingers. Raising our hands above my head, she lay against me, her head under my chin. She took slow deep breaths, and I could feel her heart beat against my chest. It was excited, but not frenzied. The regular rhythm calmed me some.

Bella turned her head and pressed her lips to my neck. She kissed up, down, and along my jaw. When she reached my ear, she was careful to use her lips first, then her tongue and finally, her teeth. I gasped, my head snapping back, neck straining.

"Three," Bella whispered, she sat up and gave me time to breathe, rubbing my shoulders. I couldn't decide if these ups and downs were more or less torturous.

Bella leaned forward again, our lips met and I caught fire. Her tongue entered my mouth and I moaned. My hands gripped her hips tightly. She released my lips and I was panting. Her lips grazed along my cheek to my ear.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she whispered softly. _I love you, Bella!_ I couldn't speak, I couldn't _move_. She lay against me for a moment, cheek to cheek.

"Four," she said, smiling. She gently took my hands from her hips and placed them on my stomach again. She moved and was kneeling at my side. "It seems you lose the ability to speak." She began to gently run her fingers through my hair as I lay paralyzed, save my shallow breathing.

"Five is combustion," she informed me. She moved to sit with her legs crossed, my head in her lap again. I lay there, helpless, taking deep, shaking breaths.

"God, Bella," I panted, when I finally had enough breath, "Spontaneous combustion isn't the only way to kill a man."

She was immediately concerned, "Was it too much? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. . ."

I opened my eyes and place a finger to her lips, "No, Bella, for gods' sake, don't apologize." I smiled foolishly at her, "It was," there weren't words. I settled for, "_Amazing_. Let's just not try that again until after we're married, okay?"

Bella smiled in relief, "I think I can wait four days." _Four days. _The grin on my face got even wider. She laughed.

I reached up and put a hand to her beautiful face. She leaned into my touch, smiling down at me. The love in hers eyes was radiant. There was also pride in herself, and some lingering excitement. I started to pull her face to mine.

My pants began to beep. We both jumped and then started to laugh. I sat up and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Is it Alice again?" Bella asked.

"No," I said, "I didn't want her to have to watch us all afternoon," I was slightly embarrassed for some reason, "So, I set the alarm on my phone."

Bella laughed and kissed my cheek, "Brilliant," she said, "I'm sure Alice doesn't want to look any more than we want her to."

I laughed as well, "I guess it's time to get back, before I catch fire." I stood and helped Bella to her feet.

"We wouldn't want that," she agreed. Then she kissed me briefly on the lips before turning to walk toward the forest, still holding my hand. "At least, not for four more days."

_This woman would be the death of me yet_. _And oh, what a way to go!_

_

* * *

_**AN- I hope this chapter turned out as well I wanted. I didn't have the time I usually spend, but I really wanted to get it done. I hope no one is disappointed. Sorry I could only do it from one POV, but I think I covered it pretty well. Thanks again for all the well wishes to my broken laptop. It's slowing me down, but nothing can stop the obsession. As I'm sure many of you understand. ;P**


	13. Rosalie

**AN- This chapter is done from Rosalie's POV. Because this is the only chapter done from her, and we don't get a lot of explanation about her in the Twilight books. I would like to explain a few things. First, she sounds conceited. It isn't bragging if it's true. : ) Also, her beauty was her greatest asset in her human life, while as a vampire, it makes it nearly impossible not to get noticed, making it a curse. So, don't think of it a shallowness, think of it as accepting the truth. Okay with a little pride thrown in. But who could blame her?**

* * *

**Rosalie**

_Emmett is **such** an idiot_. He was winning that game for at least an hour before I took that bet from Alice. Then, the _minute_ we shake hands. . . _idiot_. Now look at me, dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, actually contemplating pulling my hair into a _ponytail_.

_Forget it_. I let my hair fall down again and looked at myself in the mirror. _I don't care how much I'll stand out; I can't pull my hair back. It's too damn beautiful._ I sighed, it's not like anything I did would help anyway. I had a hard enough time trying to blend in when I went shopping with _Alice_. Being with Bella, I was sure to look stunning. She was just so. . . plain!

I rolled my eyes at my own vanity. _Edward loves her_. I reminded myself. _And she loves him enough to risk her life to save his. She's not exactly ordinary._ I thought about how much Edward had changed since he met Bella. I had to admit, most of it had been good. _But that still didn't make it right._

I heard the Volvo pull into the drive. I sighed again, giving up on looking anything other than gorgeous. I couldn't help it. It was a pain when I didn't have Emmett around to intimidate the puny human boys from trying anything. _Oh well, who ever said life was perfect. Or death, for that matter?_

As the front door opened I heard Jasper gasp, "Bella, what did you _do_ to him?!"

_What?_ _If she's hurt him in some way, I kill her._ I knew she was nothing but. . .

I got halfway down the stairs and saw Jasper's face. It wasn't panicked. Edward must be fine. In fact, Jasper had a look that was a combination of awe and curiosity. _What the hell?_ At the bottom of the stairs, I turned to look at Edward.

He had the widest, dopiest grin I'd ever seen, on anyone. Edward didn't grin. Edward didn't look dopey. In fact, that kind of grin belonged on Emmett. Then I realized what I usually did to put that look on his face.

Edward caught my eye and shook his head, almost imperceptibly. His idiotic smile never faltered. _Right, Edward like I'm going to believe that smile is from chaste kisses?_ I looked at Bella. She, of course, was blushing._ See? Chaste kisses my. . ._

"Ha!" My husband laughed, "I knew you two'd crack! I _knew_ it! You can't spend all night together every night and not do _anything_! Ha!"

Edward's smile began to falter, a tiny bit. He tensed, putting his arm around Bella, about to defend her honor, I'm sure. Jasper beat him to it.

"No one 'cracked'" he said, still in awe, "I would definitely know that, but Bella, really, what did you _do_?" Bella's blush deepened.

"Jasper," Edward warned. He was trying to be intimidating, but it wasn't very effective with that stupid look.

"Maybe Alice, saw it. . ." Jasper mumbled.

"Sorry, Jazz, Edward set his alarm, so I wouldn't have to look." Alice came in from the kitchen. "Unless you can get Edward to tell you, you're on your own."

Alice said this while staring at _me_. _What, did she expect **me** to get it out of Edward?_ She continued giving me a meaningful look. _Oh god, she expected me to get it out of **Bella**!_ She smiled as I guessed right. _Sure Alice, _I thought, _I don't speak more than two words at a time to her, and now she'll tell me the most intimate things?_ Crazy pixie.

Then it hit me! _I had been totally played!_ Alice had set me up! This was _exactly_ why she was making me take Bella shopping. Jasper was probably in on it! Well forget it, no way was I going near that topic of conversation with Bella. Whether Emmett was in on the conspiracy or not didn't matter. It was still his fault. I walked over to him and promptly smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot."

"Hey! What?"

"If I found out you threw that game on purpose. . . ." I muttered, giving him _the_ look. Everyone laughed, but I didn't care.

Bella's blush was finally beginning to fade. Edward's grin was not. It was starting to make me sick.

"Are we in the kitchen or you room today, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Actually, you won't be in either, Bella. You have some shopping to do." Alice informed her.

"What on earth for?" Bella questioned. Only Bella would need a reason to go shopping. Well, the only girl anyway.

Alice smiled, "You need a suit to wear for the rehearsal dinner and you need something to wear when you leave the reception, of course."

"Oh," Bella said, always the witty one.

"You didn't think I would let you sit down, in a car, in you wedding dress, did you?"

"No, I guess not." Bella responded. _Didn't she know anything about getting married?_

"So, you and Rose. . ." Alice began. Bella's eyes widened in surprise. She actually looked terrified. Maybe I hadn't been making quite the effort I thought to be nice to her.

"You're not coming?" Bella interrupted.

"No silly, someone had to get the last minute things done!" Alice was still smiling brightly, like Bella and I shopping was the best idea ever. _Right._

"Maybe I should go," Edward began, his arm tightening around Bella. _Good grief, I hadn't been that mean. Had I?_

"Hunting with Emmett? Yes, you should." Alice finished his sentence. She went to Bella and took both of her hands. "Bella, if you want Edward to be able to come through you window tonight, he needs a break." She laughed, "He even has to get out of our house, because too much of it smells like you! You'll be fine, I promise." She tapped her temple, "Trust me, I'm Alice!" she laughed. I decided I should have that put on a t-shirt for her. Edward saw my thought and laughed too, nodding at me.

"Thanks!" Alice said to me.

"Alice is right, love. I'll see you tonight." Edward said, stroking Bella's hair. I took that as my cue and walked to the door. Edward still had his arms around Bella.

"Edward, unless you plan on sending your arms along, you're going to have to let go for Bella to get to the car." I reminded him.

They both laughed. Edward took Bella's face in one hand and gazed intently at her for a moment, as intent as you can look while smiling like the Joker, anyway. Then he kissed her sweetly on the lips. I had to admit, they were cute, nauseating, but cute.

"Have fun, Bella." He said. Bella rolled her eyes at him and they both laughed again. I did love hearing Edward laugh. It had been such a rare occurrence before Bella. I smiled to myself. Edward's two personalities could very well be defined that way BB(Before Bella) and AB(After Bella).

As Bella walked past me through the door, Edward caught my eye. "Be nice," he said, so only I would hear. I smiled brightly at him and walked out the door. As I neared the car, I heard Jasper inside the house.

"Alice,"

"Not now, Jasper, I'm busy, go hunting with Emmett and Edward, if you're bored." Alice cut off whatever he had been about to ask for.

I laughed to myself, poor Jasper!

At least I had the drive to Seattle to enjoy. It was long enough that I would be able to actually drive for a decent amount of time before I had to slow down. And driving like I did, it was short enough that the awkward silence would be over soon.

"Um, Rosalie?" Bella spoke quietly, as if she were afraid to break the silence, "Do you think you could slow down, a _little_?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked. _What fun is it to drive, if you slow down?_

Bella was silent for the rest of the ride. I racked my brain. Edward had specifically asked me to be nice. Did that mean I was usually cruel to Bella? I didn't mean to be. That was why I usually avoided her, actually. Bella had done some great things for Edward. She didn't just save his life, she saved _him._ Edward was a new man, a much more free man, and I knew it was because of Bella. I love my brother and I was grateful to Bella for all she had done.

But she was such a fool! I still couldn't accept that she was willingly giving up life. Willingly giving it up! Who does that? I couldn't understand it. I couldn't accept it. I couldn't think of her as anything but foolish for wanting it. So I avoided speaking to her to keep from saying something cruel. What more could they ask of me? By trying to be kind, they saw me as cruel. I couldn't win.

As we shopped I tried very hard to soften my tone of voice. It wasn't Bella's fault she's an idiot. She's just a young, naive, human girl. We did pretty well, until we hit a snag. The white suit we found for the rehearsal needed a skirt, of course. I had found a tailored one that fit the suit perfectly. Bella wanted to get one that made her look like the matron of honor, not the bride. She kept insisting she couldn't wear the one I had picked out in front of her mother. Whatever that meant. We finally called Alice, who directed us to a rack that had a skirt we agreed on. It came nearly to Bella's knees, but was made of a pleated, gauzy material that would move nicely when she walked.

We found a beautiful, deep blue pantsuit for her to wear leaving the reception. I thought for sure she would have no objections. She did have a question.

"Rosalie, I love the suit, but why pants?" she asked. I looked at her in surprise; I had thought she would be relieved we didn't have to find a skirt again. "I mean, you were just, so adamant about the other skirt, and these pants are totally opposite of that."

I smiled; she was going to love this. "Alice gave me fairly specific instructions, Bella. "She said if this suit had a skirt that showed any amount of leg, you wouldn't make it out of Forks before Edward attacked you." As I expected, Bella blushed deep crimson. I laughed.

As we were leaving the store, I got a text from Alice. "Feed Bella" Oh right, she would need dinner. I would have forgotten.

"We should get you some dinner." I said to Bella.

"Sure," she said. She looked surprised I had remembered. I didn't see the need to tell her Alice had reminded me.

We found an outdoor café and sat at a table near the sidewalk. We were silent as she ate, but it wasn't quite as awkward as it had been in the car. I was just starting to think how spending time with Bella wasn't so bad. Then a woman walked by. She was pushing a stroller with two toddlers in it, a boy and a girl. Another, older boy was walking beside her. She was also about eight months pregnant. I felt the familiar ice settle over me.

Bella watched me for a moment. Then she spoke, "Just say it, Rosalie."

I snapped, "How?" I shouted, "How can you just throw it all away! You're so young. You haven't even begun to live. You're giving up on life before it even starts. How can you do that!" Several people turned to look at us. We quickly paid our bill and left. We walked in silence for a few minutes, and then Bella spoke again.

"Before I answer, can I ask you a few questions, first?" She asked tentatively.

I smiled in spite of myself, "You spend too much time with Edward." She smiled as well. It was the same kind of thing Edward would do, answering a question with other questions. "Sure." I finally allowed.

"If you could have children, would you?" I whipped my head around to face her, my eyes scalding. "Right, obvious answer, "she said cringing. "Here's a harder question. If you could have children, but it meant giving up Emmett, would you?"

I stared at her. I had never even thought of the possibility. The answer was obvious. It wouldn't be worth having children without Emmett. I hadn't even realized I felt that way. Then I saw were she was going.

"But Bella, it's different for you and Edward! If you stayed human, you could have children _and_ Edward. Lots of people have children when their husband is sterile, it would be the same thing. You don't have to give up anything! It's such a waste!" Bella had another question.

"So, if you were human, you would live out your life with Emmett, then die leaving him alone?" she asked quietly. I didn't have an answer this time. "Or, if Emmett were human, you could live with him, watching him die slowly, everyday, knowing one day it would be over and he would be gone forever?"

I stopped walking. My heart began to ache at the thought of Emmett, old and decrepit, not the virile young bear he is. "It would be a living hell." I answered. "But Bella, when Edward left you, you moved on." She flinched, but I wasn't through. "You saved his life, and I'm forever grateful, but you could have gone back to your life. You could have a real life, without Edward."

Bella smiled sadly, "And choose to stop breathing? Choose to block out the sun?"

I was silent. Now she was just being overly dramatic.

"Rosalie, I never 'moved on'. I chose to survive. There is a big difference between living and surviving." Bella said.

_Don't I know it_, I thought.

Bella tried again, "You once said you wished someone had been there to vote no for you. Would you go back now, if you could? Would you go back to the life you would have had? Knowing what you have with Emmett, could you ever leave?"

I stopped breathing. Life without Emmett. The life I'd had as a human had been vain and shallow. Only two things could have happened if Carlisle hadn't changed me. I would have lived, as a scarred, broken shell of what I was. Or I would have died, never having known love.

I began to sob. Great, heaving, tearless sobs. How could I have been so blind for so long? Carlisle hadn't cursed me. He had given me a gift in death I would never have known in life. Love. I turned to Bella and collapsed on her frail frame, nearly taking us both to the ground.

"Rosalie! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. . ." Bella began. God she was apologizing to me. I couldn't let her finish.

"No, Bella, _I'm sorry_. So _very_ sorry." I couldn't say anything more. Bella just stood there and held me. I held her back, while sobbing as the reality of my life hit me. It was like trying to hold a bird in your hands without breaking the delicate bones in its wings. I was struck again by the amount of self control Edward used with Bella. I finally got a hold of myself. "Sorry, Bella," I apologized again, "I'm not used to touching humans, did I bruise you?"

"I don't think so," Bella said, rubbing her shoulders and smiling. "Rosalie, I was just trying to explain Edward and me to you in a way you would understand. I didn't mean to cause a break down."

"Apparently, a break down is just what I needed." I replied smiling genuinely at her for the fist time. I think it dazzled her a little. "And you're right, Bella. Getting even half a dream in death is much better than living in a nightmare." We continued smiling at each other.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "We have one more outfit to get you and I know just the one!"

"What for?" Bella asked. Again with the needing a reason to get new clothes.

"For something special." I responded cryptically. Just then my phone rang. "Alice!" I cried. "I know, it's perfect!" I hung up and grinned at Bella. "One more stop and then we're headed home."

On the drive home we chatted a little, and had some comfortable silences. I couldn't believe I had ever thought Bella plain. She was a miracle. My brother was lucky to have such a woman in his life, our whole family was.

"Uh, Rosalie, I appreciate that you've slowed down for me," She began timidly. Then she blushed, "but I'm a bit anxious to get home. I don't mind if you go a _little_ faster."

I laughed. "You got it Bella," I was anxious to get home as well. I needed to see Emmett as much as she wanted to see Edward. "And please, call me Rose." I picked up speed and raced toward Forks.

* * *

**AN- I hope that got across what I was looking for. I think Rose is generally misunderstood. I'm not sure if I rushed through this chapter. But it's already long, and I don't know what else I would have said. Mostly I just needed some connection for Rose and Bella.** **Arrgh, I would spend more time on it, but the rest of the story is rattling around in my brain begging to get out. Stupid broken laptop.**


	14. Bella Explains

**AN- I know, it's a really short chapter. But I wanted to get Edward and Bella back on the same page. Some would call it a filler chapter. I like to call it, Edward and Bella seeing what they do for not only each other, but for their families. And yes, I could have tacked it onto the next chapter, but I may not even get to see my computer for the next two days and wanted to get this posted since it was finished. There was a break here until the next morning anyway. We all know about Edward putting Bella to sleep and hearing her talk and I didn't want to get all repetitive.

* * *

Bella Explains **

I paced as I waited for Bella to come up the stairs. Rose had dropped her off, via Alice's directions, at Charlie's when they were done shopping. Then Rose had come home. At least it had _looked_ like Rose. I smiled, remembering what had happened. I heard Bella's footsteps on the stairs. _Finally!_

The minute she was in the room, my arms were around her. She yelped.

"Edward!" she scolded, her heart racing. "Charlie is still awake! And you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She playfully smacked my shoulder.

"I know, I promise I'll be quiet, I just couldn't wait to get here." I confessed.

"Edward, Alice warned you to be careful. Maybe I did go a little overboard this morning." Bella said, but it was with a smile on her beautiful face.

I felt the smile that had finally faded only and hour ago begin to return. I held it in check. That wasn't what I meant.

"What did you do to Rose?" I asked.

"What? Is she okay?" Bella was immediately concerned.

I laughed quietly, "Yes, I would say she is definitely okay." Bella relaxed a little. I sat her on the bed and pulled the chair from the desk to sit in front of her. "Bella, when Rose came home, well I'm still not totally sure it _was_ Rose." I laughed again. "She came through the front door, walked right up to me and said, 'If you ever take that woman for granted, I'll break both your legs.'"

Bella's eyes widened, then she joined me in laughing. "She really said that?"

"Not only that, then she pounced on Emmett and said 'Emmett I love you more than life itself, take me to bed and love me forever.'" We laughed again. "I think Emmett's planning on doing just that. They still hadn't come down when I left."

"Wait, how long have you been waiting for me?" Bella asked.

"Not quite and hour," I confessed, a little embarrassed. She laughed at me. "But Bella, Rose has never said anything like that to Emmett, not where anyone else could hear anyway. I had to know what you did!"

"We had a talk is all." Bella said, blushing a little. My hand touched her warm cheek instinctively.

"About what?" I prodded.

"I was trying to explain us to her. I mean why I feel like I need to change for you." I winced a little at the words. It was a fact that I would change her, but it was still hard to hear. "I think I ended up explaining something else entirely."

"What?" I asked again. _Was she being cryptic deliberately ?_

"Her and Emmett. It's seems we have the same story. At least, the same ending." Bella explained.

"I hope our ending has less of you smacking me," I said automatically. Bella laughed. My hand moved from her cheek to run through her hair. I thought of something. "But I thought Rose's ending was an unhappy one," I whispered.

"She thought so too. Just like with Alice, once I was done babbling, your sister was able to summarize it into something both true and beautiful." She paused and put a hand to my face, I leaned into the familiar warmth. "'Even half a dream in death is much better than a living nightmare.' Which is what life would be without you for me, and apparently for Rose without Emmett." She smiled at me, taking my breath away.

"Bella," I started. _What could I say?_ Not one, but two of my sisters had been convinced of truth I thought they would never understand. And, in convincing Rose, Bella may have changed my sister's life. "I wish I had more words. You're a miracle, Bella. I would say, I love you, but it isn't enough." Bella's smiled brightened, dazzling me further. She put my hand that wasn't in her hair around her waist.

"It's enough for me," she said, "enough forever." Then she leaned in and kissed me.

I willingly kissed her back, drawing her to me with the hand around her waist and letting the other tangle in her soft hair. Bella was truly an angel. She had saved not only me, but my family as well. At least it made a little more sense now. My own worthiness could never have brought such a miracle to my life. Perhaps adding my family's needs to it, made it a little more likely.

* * *

**Next up- Practicing on Bell hehehe ;P**


	15. Good Morning pt1

**AN- Okay, so I've decided I had better post when I get the chance, or you'll all be waiting and waiting. . . So this chapter is a little shorter, but it had a place where I could break and I took it so I could post. **

* * *

**Practicing on Bella pt1**

"Bella, you should go downstairs." An angel's voice called me toward consciousness. "I know you're not quite awake yet, but Charlie is waiting." I continued to fight the grogginess. "He's thinking about coming up here."

"What? Why?" I sat up so fast, my head swam. I had to lie down again for a minute.

Edward chuckled at my reaction. "He just wants to see you before he goes to work. He realized this morning that he only has three more chances to have breakfast with you." I cracked one eye back open to see Edward's smiling face. "Of course, that got him wondering why he didn't get breakfast with you more often, which brought on some fatherly paranoia, and I think it would be a good idea for you to go downstairs."

I opened my other eye and sat up again, much slower this time. Edward chuckled again. I scowled at him. Then he caught me in his topaz eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I got out of bed and headed to the door. Edward met me there and kissed me on the cheek.

"Careful of the stairs, love," he whispered. I scowled at him again. But he had a point and I made my way, slowly, down the stairs. My head was still full of sleep fluff, and I wasn't exactly nimble, even fully awake.

I walked into the kitchen and found Charlie at the table. "Good morning, Dad. You want me to make you some eggs?"

"I think it's better to wait for your eyes to open before you do anything involving an open flame, Bella." He responded.

"Ha ha, Dad," I said, scowling now at my father. _Everybody's a comedian today._

"I already ate. I was just hoping you'd come down before I left." Charlie paused for a moment. "There's something I wanted to say to you."

I looked at him skeptically; Charlie rarely _wanted_ to say anything. We weren't exactly big talkers. He laughed at my look.

"Alright, not something I _want_ to say, something I _need_ to say," he amended.

I sat down at the table and prepared for the worst_. He wouldn't really be trying to talk me out of getting married now, would he? Not so close to the actual wedding?_

"I'm proud of you, Bella."

I stared at him. That was definitely _not_ what I was expecting.

"You've made a very big decision in getting married so young." Charlie began to explain. "And while I can't really say I agree with it, I'm proud of the way you've stuck to it, the mature way you've dealt with both me and Renee." Charlie paused again. I was sure this was really hard for him. "Marriage is a tough gig, Bella. It takes a lot of work. Watching you these last few months has helped me see how much thought you've really put into it. I know you were never one to make rash decisions. I'm glad this was no exception." With another pause, Charlie stood up and went to get his gun and badge near the door. "You've grown up Bella, and I'm proud of who you are." He finished getting his things together and opened the door. "See you tonight."

"Bye, Dad," was all I could get out. Then he was gone. Tears formed and started to fall. Then I jumped two feet in the air as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, it's me, Alice! Sorry I startled you. Wear your new outfit today. And Bella, maybe you should ask Edward if there's something _he'd_ like to practice. It would only be fair." Then she hung up.

_What? Practice?_ I wished everyone would stop asking me to think before my brain woke up. _Just because my eyes are open_. . . I jumped again as Edward's cold arms caught me from behind.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I didn't mean to startle you."

I smacked him. "Enough with the heart attacks already!"

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "You go shower and wake up. I'll wait down here for you."

I started up the stairs mumbling, "Stupid, sneaky, vampires." Edward, of course, heard me and laughed.

I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the sleep from my brain to my toes. My sneaky, vampire, almost husband could wait. I peeked out the bathroom door before heading to my room, just to make sure Edward was really still downstairs. Then I felt silly and hurried to my room.

I went to the closet and got out the clothes I had been instructed to wear. Obviously it wasn't either of the two suits I had gotten yesterday. That left one option.

I smiled, remembering the hesitation I'd had when Rosalie had first pulled the tank off the rack. It was ivory silk, just barely darker than my skin. It was one of those feminine numbers with lace at the low neckline. It was the kind of top that always reminded me more of underwear than an actual shirt. I was trying to convince myself it would be okay, the straps would cover my bra, and so would the neck line, barely. Then Rose had brought me the wrap for me to wear over it. She had laughed at the look of relief on my face. I put the two pieces together.

"Rose, this shade of blue is beautiful with it!" I had said.

"Why do you think it's Edward's favorite color on you?" She had asked, causing me to blush. She had just laughed at me again.

Bringing myself back to the present, I put on the silk tank. The neck line still felt low. Then I carefully tied the wrap around. The sleeves were ¾ length, but on me they almost touched my wrists and they belled out, just a little. Rose had given me a severe warning that this was 'Egyptian linen' and that it would wrinkle easily. I wondered again why she would give me such a thing. That's like giving me something that's dry clean only. I smiled, shaking my head. The deep V of the wrap didn't help the neck line.

I finished the outfit with the khaki slacks. I had reminded Rose I already had pants, just like this. She had said Alice insisted I would need this pair. I went back to the bathroom to comb my hair one more time, making sure it was straight. Then I went down the stairs to meet Edward.

I found him in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading, of all things, the phone book. It was open to a little more than halfway. Hearing my footsteps, he said, "I figured it would take a while for you to wake up."

"Ha Ha," I responded. He looked up from the table with mocking in his eyes. It was quickly replaced by something else. He stood slowly from the table.

"Bella," he breathed, "you look beautiful."

I blushed, pleased and embarrassed at the same time, "Yes well, it's not hard to look beautiful compared to the sleep face I must have had on the last time you saw me."

Edward walked over to me, smiling. My heart sped up, just a little. "Correction, you look beautiful with sleep face. Now, you look," He put one hand under my jaw, grazing my still flushed cheek with the other. "Dangerous," he whispered, inches from my face. I blushed even deeper. Then he kissed me deeply. My heart sped up again, a lot this time. Just as I started to run out of air, he pulled away.

"Let's go," he said, and I suddenly found myself in his Volvo, pulling out of the drive. I laughed at his exuberance.

"I take it we're not going over more wedding j-details with Alice this morning?" I narrowly avoided having Alice see me call her plans 'junk' again.

"Nope," Edward said jovially. We both laughed again.

* * *

**I know, I know I promised more practicing! We're getting there, I swear! I had to get them to the meadow didn't I? Patience is a virtue, people. As I am learning without my laptop. : )**


	16. Good Morning pt 2

**AN- Okay, one more thing needed to happen before we get to the meadow, but don't lynch me yet! I posted two chapters so I wouldn't get people hunting me down. Alice has a very good reason, which she mentions in this chapter, as to why Edward and Bella couldn't head straight to the meadow. But no getting mad, it's very next and it's already posted, so no booing!**

**PS- I changed the chapter titles because they didn't fit anymore.

* * *

**

**A Good Morning pt 2**

I was more than a little surprised when Edward pulled to a stop in front of Angela's house. "What are we doing here?" I asked. I had assumed we were headed straight to our meadow.

Edward smiled at me as he opened the car door, helping me out. "It's a surprise."

I hate surprises. Have I ever mentioned that? I was a little nervous as Edward rang the doorbell. I hadn't seen Angela for some time. I had just been too busy.

"Bella!" Angela was very excited to see me, but didn't seem surprised. I was instantly suspicious. "See you later, Edward!" I turned to see Edward already walking back to his car.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I sounded a little panicked. I felt a little foolish.

"I'll be back to pick you up after. . .lunch," he smiled brightly and gave me a wink as he climbed into the Volvo.

Angela pulled me inside and shut the door. I turned around to find her front room decorated from floor to ceiling with blue and silver. As my jaw hit the floor, a flash went off.

"Bella! That'll be perfect for your album!" Alice called as she moved the camera away from her face. "I knew Rose would pick the perfect outfit!"

"Wait," I said, sure I had heard incorrectly. "You had Rose buy me new clothes so they would match party decorations?"

"Of course, silly! The Bride should look perfect for her own bridal shower!" Alice chirped.

I was stunned. I looked at Angela. "You did this?"

Angela looked a little embarrassed, "Well actually, Alice called me yesterday to see if I had planned anything as your best friend." She actually blushed a little, "I hadn't, but Alice said not to worry, if I provided the house, she'd bring the party."

"That sounds like Alice," I said, throwing my soon-to-be sister a look.

"Come and see the fun we're going to have!" Alice exclaimed, putting her arm around me and leading me further into the room. Into my ear, so only I would hear she said, "I knew you needed a break, but I couldn't exactly let you and Edward have all day in the meadow." She winked at me, tapping her temple. I blushed furiously. She was probably right.

Rose came in from the kitchen, bearing an armful of blue and silver bags. "Shoot! I missed it!"

"Here, look!" Alice showed Rose my surprised face on her digital camera. "Classic!" Rose laughed. I had never seen her so relaxed.

"What are the bags for?" I asked, hoping her good mood from the other day had carried over.

"You, of course! A girl only gets married once you know!" Rose winked at me and I laughed. Rose had gotten married several times, to the same man. "We had to make sure you were set!"

"You really shouldn't have," I started, then I looked at the three girls standing in front of me, my three very best friends. I was so glad they had involved Angela, and that Rose now counted herself as well. "But I'm so glad you did." We all laughed.

It had been a very long time since I had just hung out with the girls, Angela especially. I had forgotten how great it was to giggle and gossip and just be girly. Angela caught me up on her plans for college and her plans for Ben.

"I know I love Ben and everything, but Bella, I'm no where _near_ ready to get married. Ben was here when I got your announcement. It was awkward for a minute, like we were both hoping the other wasn't getting any ideas. Then we saw the look on each others faces and just started laughing!" Angela shared with me.

I smiled at Angela, deciding to share with her just how much convincing it had taken for _me_ to agree to get married.

Alice had us play some wacky shower games and I opened my presents. They were all lovely and thoughtful, though more than one made me blush. The hours flew by and I thoroughly enjoyed simply feeling _normal_. At the end of the party, Alice and Rose served a fondue buffet. Which I found not only delicious, but very clever, since there was no way to tell who was eating how much of what. As the three of us prepared to leave Angela's I turned to my dear friend.

"This was so great, Angela. You really have been so good to me, ever since I moved to Forks." Much to my horror, I started to tear up, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Angela got a little teary as well, "Me too, but it's not like college is the end of the world, right? We'll see each other again!" She gave me a hug, which I returned fiercely.

"Bye Angela," I said, still struggling to keep my tears to a minimum.

"See you at the wedding!" Angela said brightly.

"We can take your things back to our house for now, Bella," Rose offered.

"I think Edward is already waiting for you outside," Alice finished.

I gave the two of them a hug whispering, "Thank you so much! This is just what I needed!"

"I know!" Alice said. The three of us laughed. Sure enough, as I opened the door, Edward was there, waiting. He was leaning against his car, his legs crossed at the ankles, his hands half in his pockets, the very picture of ease. I didn't buy it for a second.

"Been waiting long?" I asked, grinning.

"Of course not," Edward answered, "Alice told me exactly when you'd walk out the door." We laughed as we got into the car. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," I sighed, "I really did. Sometimes that pixie knows what she's doing."

Edward laughed, "Good thing she's on our side."

"Good thing." I agreed.


	17. Practicing on Bella

**AN- Here we go, on to the meadow!**

* * *

**Practicing on Bella**

Edward helped me down from his back, and took my hand as we walked into the clearing. I decided it was a good thing Alice had asked me about Edward this morning. If I hadn't had all this time with it in the back of my mind, I didn't know if I would have had the courage to ask him. I was used to being in control now. It made me nervous to hand it back to Edward. It wasn't that I didn't trust him. Goodness knows he's proved he's the one with more control. It just knocked my confidence down a bit.

We stopped in the middle and Edward put his arms around my waist, drawing me close. "I missed you this morning." He said softly.

I laughed, "I was gone longer when I went shopping with Rose!"

"I missed you then, too," he smiled.

"Good," I answered. I felt the need to assert myself a little before I gave Edward power over our next practice session. It was foolish, I knew, but I felt better. Edward just smiled at me. Gazing into my eyes, he lifted one hand to run it through my hair.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked tenderly.

"Actually, you said I look dangerous." I corrected.

He laughed, "So I did." He leaned down and kissed my neck, "So I did."

My heart sped up a little. I knew if I didn't say something now, I'd chicken out. "Edward, yesterday morning was, very informative for me." I began, wondering where I was going with that.

Edward smiled crookedly at me, "Yes, I vaguely remember."

I smiled in return. "Well, I was wondering if, you," I didn't know how to say it without sounding foolish.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward prompted. I knew it was killing him that he couldn't read my mind right now. I almost wished he could.

"Is there anything you feel like you need to try? Something we should practice?" I felt utterly ridiculous.

"Can I think about that for a minute?" Edward asked seriously. Apparently Alice hadn't clued him in on the plan.

"Of course," I said. He continued to run his fingers through my hair. He leaned down to kiss my neck again. He brought his other hand up and held one side of my jaw. As his kissed me gently on the lips, I sighed. Girl time was nice, but this was better.

To my dismay, Edward pulled away to look into my eyes again. "I think I know what I need to practice," he informed me.

My heart raced a little more. "What?" I asked.

"Well," he started, "you remember our first day in the meadow?"

"Vaguely, yes," I teased.

He smiled, "When I so rudely ran from you. It wasn't the nearness, as much as the surprise that affected me."

"I remember," I admitted.

"That's generally my biggest weakness," he went on to explain, "When I lose control, it's generally because you've done something I didn't expect. Like when you suddenly attack me," he smiled at my blush. "or bite my ear when I expect you to kiss my neck." He gently touched the deepening crimson on my cheek. "Yesterday, you learned what to watch for. I would like to learn what to listen for."

"What?" I asked, a little confused. "What to _listen_ for?"

"Some of the sounds you make, I'm used to. Like the flutter in you heart," he placed his hand over my heart and it did indeed flutter, making him smile. "And your breath, or lack thereof." His smile deepened. "But other sounds you make when we're, together, surprise me. Which, as I said, also disarms me."

I didn't know what to think. "I make sounds?" I decided I was embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Mostly the kind only I can hear." He assured me. I didn't feel all that much better.

"So, how do we practice _that_?" I asked, giving up the idea of denying I made noises. Edward could hear my heartbeat, if he said I made sounds, I did.

"Just like we did yesterday," He smiled crookedly again, "only_ I_ do the kissing and _you _try not to combust."

"Right," I said, "it seems only fair."

Edward laughed heartily, "I would hate for you to do anything you find unappealing, Bella."

"No! It's not that," I blushed, "It's just, I mean, come on, me not combust with you kissing me?"

"As you pointed out yesterday, it's really more about _me_ staying in control. This will give me a chance to prove I can keep my wits about me," the corner of his mouth hooked up, "when yours have fled."

"Ha ha," I said, "Alright, I'm ready if you are."

Edward leaned down and kissed me, pulling me tight. Our lips moved in a familiar and electrifying way. My knees went rubbery and suddenly Edward was supporting most of my weight. He pulled back and smiled at me, effectively dazzling me in my already weakened state. He lowered us to the grass, so that we were kneeling in front of each other. My scattered brain pictured us praying together for a nanosecond. I kept the image to myself.

"This way, if you keel over, no harm done," he laughed as I scowled, "and I can be close to you without having to wrap you around my waist." Good point I thought.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" I asked.

"As long as you keep your hands out of my hair," He replied, giving me a meaningful look. Another good point, I thought.

"Fair enough," I said, putting my hands on his chest.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine again. Our mouths melted together. I sighed, again. When I felt his tongue against my lips I parted them, a soft moan escaping as his tongue touched mine. _Damn, I do make noises_, I thought. Then I noticed Edward's hands were no longer in my hair. They were at the tie of my shirt, pulling at the knot.

"Edward!" I gasped, pulling away from his lips, "What are you doing?"

He didn't seem fazed, "Alice will string me up if I ruin Egyptian linen." He replied, "you have a camisole on underneath don't you?"

I was speechless. Not at his fear of Alice, that was justly deserved. But that he knew what Egyptian linen and a camisole was. Rose had had to explain both to me yesterday, at length. "Yes." I finally answered. "How did you know? About the linen I mean." The camisole was clearly visible.

"Living with the Cullen women for a few decades, you pick up a few things." He smiled at me. I was once again dazzled.

"Right," I answered, still dazed. I reached for the knot. _It's not like you're naked underneath_, I reminded myself.

Edward put a hand over mine, "May I?" he asked gently.

My breath caught and my heart skipped a beat, or three. "Sure," I managed to squeak. _So much for smooth Bella_.

He put his lips to mine and began to kiss me again as his hands smoothly untied the knot at my waist. My heart refused to find any kind of normal rhythm. He kissed my neck, and then kissed along my shoulder as his hands peeled away the wrap, much like I had done yesterday. The world began to swim.

"Breathe, Bella!" Edward called me back. I gasped in a deep breath, and clutched at Edward's shirt to keep from falling over. Edward shook his head, laughing gently. "You stay here and concentrate on the primary functions of life." He said. He stood and walked a few feet away, folding my shirt carefully and placing it where it would be safe.

As he knelt in front of me once more he smiled at me, "Feeling better?"

"You only said I wasn't supposed to combust, you never said anything about breathing." I retorted.

Edward laughed heartily, "Could you try both?" he asked.

"I suppose you want my heart to stay inside my chest?"

"Preferably, yes," he chuckled.

"Picky, picky, picky," I sassed.

Smiling, he took my face in his hands, "Of course I am. Why do you think I waited 80 years for _you_?"

"How am I supposed to resist you, when you go and say things like that?" I asked.

"You're not," he whispered, kissing me again.

The kiss lingered and deepened. As his tongue found mine again, his cool hand slid under my shirt and found the bare skin of my lower back. I didn't know my heart could beat so fast. My hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt again. He released my lips so I could take gasps of air.

He began trailing kisses down my neck. The sun broke free of the clouds and his face caught and reflected the light. My hands moved to the bottom of his shirt, starting to pull it up.

"Bella," Edward's voice sounded disapproving.

"I want to see your skin in the sun," I explained. Edward looked into my eyes. "Please?" I tried. Edward let go of me and allowed me to pull his shirt over his head. His perfect chest sparkled. "Thank you." I leaned forward to kiss his chest, but he caught my chin gently in his hand, lifting it up to his face. He shook is head slightly, then kissed my lips gently.

I ran my hands up his chest, grasping his strong shoulders. His hand returned to my back, pressing me to his chest. His other hand tangled once again in my hair as his gentle kiss grew passionate. Our tongues met again and his hand moved from my hair, to my neck, to resting on my collarbone.

I was panting as he moved his lips again to my neck, his hand gliding over my shoulder to my back, holding me in place. He kissed along both my collar bones. Then his lips trailed down the edge of the neck line on my tank. With my chest heaving and my heart racing, I suddenly changed my mind about my shirt. It wasn't too small at all. In fact I had on entirely too much fabric. My hands unclenched from Edward's shoulders and started to resolve the problem. Just as I got to my ribs, Edward's hands latched around my wrists, locking them in place.

"Bella," his voice was stern again.

"Edward," I matched his tone, looking him in the eye.

"No," he said.

"Please, Edward, I want to." His face continued to look stern, but I felt his grip loosen, slightly. I was winning. "Please," I whispered.

A familiar song began to play from Edward's phone. He released me to answer it, but I grabbed it first.

Jabbing the answer button, I yelled, "Dammit, Alice!" I saw Edward flinch, but it didn't slow me down, "If I want to,"

"Bella?" _Oh God, it was Esme_! My blood and oxygen deprived brain finally recognized the song. _Too little too late, thanks_!

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Alice!"

"Even if I were, I would expect you to use better manners, Bella," Esme reprimanded. Edward was still grimacing, as if more was coming.

"Yes, of course, I don't know what I was thinking." I apologized.

"Well, I must have interrupted something very important, but I wanted to make sure Edward remembered to have you home promptly by five."

I winced as well, "Yes, Esme, five o'clock."

"And Bella, you should probably get something to eat before then." Esme added.

"Yes, Esme, eat dinner and be at your house by five."

"Thank you Bella, see you this evening."

"Good bye." I was beet red by the time I hung up the phone and handed it back to Edward. I looked sheepishly up to his face, and saw he was laughing!

"It's not funny!" I cried. "That was terrible."

"Oh, Bella!" he continued laughing riotously, "If_ I_ had answered like that, she would have reached right through the phone and backhanded me!"

"It's still not very funny." I pouted.

Edward tried very hard to put on a serious face. It didn't work very well, but I appreciated the effort. "Do you want to go home?"

"No."

He smiled at me again. He was so damned charming, with that crooked smile and bare chest, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good, because we still have an hour before we have to get to Charlie's and get you fed," he informed me.

"Good," I agreed, moving closer to him again.

"But," he said his voice stern again, "We have to put in some more rules."

I sat back and pouted. He laughed at me. "First, no more clothes are coming off. I only have so much control, Bella. You're too damn sexy in that shirt as it is."

I blushed and he laughed again. I realized it really was funny for me to blush about looking sexy, when moments ago I was ready to take off my shirt. I laughed too.

"Second, I remind you that I do all the kissing." I opened my mouth to object, but he put a finger to it, "you can kiss back, but otherwise, keep your lips to yourself." I clamped my lips shut.

"Third, I remind you to keep your delicate little fingers out of my hair." He smiled and kissed each of the fingers on my left hand. I had to smile at him. Stupid suave vampire.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, one more thing," he responded, "_relax,_ Bella. I was at your mercy all morning yesterday. You can give me one hour."

I opened my mouth, but shut it again. He had a point, it really was only fair. I took a deep breath. "I'll try." I conceded.

"Thank you," Edward sighed, "Now, come over here." He opened his arms and I gladly sank into them. Holding me in his lap, he took my face in one hand. "I love you, Bella."

"I know."

He smiled and once again we were kissing. _Heaven can wait if I can have this for eternity_, I thought. His lips traced my jaw line and teased my ear. He kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. His hand grazed along my shoulder, moving the straps of my bra and tank out of the way so his lips touched only skin on their way to my shoulder. My breath caught, indefinitely.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward whispered. I couldn't move. "Bella!" he whispered more urgently. He turned his face to mine, "Breathe!" he commanded.

As his breath touched my face, I instinctively inhaled, wanting to smell his sweet scent. Edward shook his head. "Bella," he started to say something. I inhaled his breath again. He chuckled. "There's a useful trick."

I came back to myself, partially. "Sorry, Edward," I apologized. "You're just too damn sexy for your own good." I smiled weakly. He chuckled again. "I will concentrate this time." I opened my eyes and locked them on his, "I will relax, _and_ breathe."

"See that you do," he instructed, "I would hate to cut this short." He grinned.

"A tragedy," I agreed. "Where were we?"

"I'm not exactly sure where _you_ were," he teased, "I was somewhere near _here_." He put his lips back to my collar bone and resumed his circuit from there to my shoulder, and back again, replacing my straps as he moved back to my neck. I managed to breathe through the whole thing. I couldn't do a thing about my heart rate.

I spent the next hour in a pleasant daze, floating just outside my body in sweet surrender. Edward's icy lips traced patterns on my skin, often leaving a trail of goose bumps. He only had to restart my breathing by blowing gently in my face twice. Once, when he moved me from his lap to the soft grass so he could lie beside me. And second, when his lips gently grazed my belly button.

When it was time to go, Edward had to carry me though the forest. I didn't have enough presence of mind to hang onto his back. I didn't come completely to myself until we were back at Charlie's and I found myself sitting on Edward's lap at the kitchen table.

"Bella," He said, laughing, "You have to eat. We're due back at home in half an hour and if we're late, Esme's sure to blame _me_."

I blinked a few times and looked from him to the sandwich on the table. I assumed he must have made it for me.

"It's the only thing I could make while holding _you _with one arm." He chuckled.

I shook my head and took a bite, realizing I was truly famished. I swallowed and said, "Poor Jasper."

Edward laughed good and long at that.

* * *

**AN- okay, the Cullen's have another surprise waiting for Bella when she gets home, but it will be a few days before I get back to the computer, and a few more before I can post. (It will be another new POV from the family) In the meantime, know that I have read all of your reviews. They make my day and I wouldn't go on without them. Unfortunately, I don't have time to answer them all and keep posting as often as I like. I just don't get enough computer time to do both! Please keep reviewing, they mean so much! I will answer what I can when I get a chance to!**


	18. Renee

**AN- Surprise! This chapter is from Renee POV, how's that for something new! I was up 'til the wee hours of the morning, finishing, editing, and posting, so please excuse any errors. Also, I still do not have a computer much during the day, which means I don't have the time I would like to respond to your wonderful reviews! I still read them, so please keep them coming. Especially since that's the only way I catch some of my typos! Thanks so much for your continuing support!**

* * *

**Renee**

I could see why Bella was so eager to be a part of this family. They were so _normal_, compared to how she had been raised. Well, maybe normal wasn't the right word. A young couple adopting five teenagers, four of which turn into couples isn't normal. _Stable_, that would be a better word to use. Carlisle and Esme obviously loved each other dearly. The siblings all teased each other. These were good people, a rock solid family.

When I called for Bella at Charlie's to let her know I was in Seattle a day early, he had directed me to the Cullen's. It was not a surprise that's where he expected me to find Bella. Bella hadn't been there, she and Edward had disappeared somewhere, also no surprise. What surprised me was that one of Edward's sisters happened to be in Seattle at that precise moment. Esme called her and in ten minutes I was on my way to Forks to wait at their house for Bella. I hadn't even had to rent a car!

We were now gathered around Alice's scrapbook. There were many pictures of Bella with the Cullen family. They all looked so happy and beautiful. Then Alice accidentally turned two pages at once. I turned back to see the missed pages. Something was off. The smiles were the same, and the Cullen's were still beautiful. It was Bella, her smile was still bright, but her eyes were dark, her face gaunt. She looked like she had just returned from a prison camp. I realized when the pictures had been taken. It was suddenly very quiet.

"May I ask a question?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," Esme responded. Alice seemed to flinch a little. She probably knew what I was going to ask. That little girl seemed very intuitive.

"Why did you leave?"

All eyes turned to Carlisle. It irked me that he was so obviously in charge. What made him the boss, other than he was the man? But his love and respect for Esme was so obvious, it only irked me a little.

"We couldn't leave Edward alone in his agony without Bella." Carlisle answered, "Where one goes, we all go. That's what family means to us."

Not the answer I was actually looking for. But it answered the question I had actually asked, as well as one I hadn't. "And that's why you're moving to Alaska when the kids start school?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered. I wondered how their children would ever learn independence.

Esme had apparently had enough of awkward conversation. Ever the gracious hostess, she spoke, "Renee, you haven't had a tour of the house yet! Would you like to see the upstairs?"

I decided to let her change the subject. I didn't want to be rude when they had been so kind. "I'd love to."

Esme showed me Carlisle's office. I was stunned by the wall of paintings. "Your husband seems to have a thing for art."

"For history, really. They are all historical portraits." Esme politely corrected me.

"Oh," was my reply.

We continued up the stairs, Esme pointing to a few doors and simply dismissing them as bedrooms. In the back of my mind there didn't seem to be enough, but before I could pin the thought down, we stopped.

"This is Edward's room." Esme commented. She inclined her head as an invitation for me to open the door. I was more than happy to do so, my curiosity brimming.

"This is _Edward's_ room?" I asked, surprised. It was immaculate. Not just clean, but tasteful. It looked like the bedroom of a 30 year old man, not a boy just out of high school.

"Different than you expected?" Esme asked.

"Well, yes. I mean, it just doesn't look like a teenager lives in this room."

"I have noticed," Esme said, walking further into the room, "that Bella seems very mature for one so young."

I followed her in and began perusing Edward's music collection, more surprises there. "Yes," I said answering her question, "In fact, when she lived with me, I often told her she was born middle aged and just kept getting older." I laughed at the memory.

Esme smiled as well. "I'm afraid our Edward has the same affliction. He's a very serious minded young man." Her eyes softened and her smiled deepened. "That was, until he met your Bella. I've never seen him so happy, or laugh so easily."

"Bella is very special." I agreed.

"Do you want to know why Edward left?" Esme asked, looking me right in the eye. I was momentarily struck by their odd golden hue.

"Yes." I finally answered.

"If you recall, Bella actually left first. When they met, they got so serious, so fast, it scared her." She paused and I nodded. I hated remembering her in that hospital, so hurt after she had fallen down those damn stairs. "Edward convinced her they would take it slow. They were only in high school after all, no rush."

I sat on the sofa that was pushed up against one wall. Esme sat next to me and continued. "Edward soon found that the feelings he had for Bella were very intense. He tried to pretend they weren't but then discovered Bella felt the same way." Esme sighed. "Edward thought their relationship might not be healthy. While he didn't mind being obsessed with Bella, he wanted more for _her_. He thought if he left, she might move on, have a normal life." She smiled sadly, "He didn't think it was possible to meet your soul mate in a high school biology class."

I smiled as well. I'd had the same thought a hundred times since hearing about Edward.

"We agreed to leave because he _was_ only in high school after all. We wanted him to have a life as well." Esme paused to collect herself. "It turned out to be a very poor decision. Neither of them had much of a life without the other." She smiled again, "It was, apparently too late for them to turn back."

I was trying very hard to comprehend everything she was telling me. Edward had left because he thought it would be good for Bella. It was obvious they were happier together, but why get married? Why not just live together for a while? Esme seemed to know my questions. Bella probably told her my views on marriage.

"Edward, as I said, is prone to being serious minded. When he realized Bella needed him as much as he did her, it only made sense to him for them to stay together. He gave her his mother's ring as a symbol of that commitment."

I was silent. I still didn't approve. They could have been engaged for a year or more, instead of jumping in with both feet.

"Bella insisted they get married before they started college," Esme chuckled softly as my jaw dropped. _My_ baby had insisted they get married? Hadn't I taught her a thing? "I believe she said something along the lines of not wanting to deal with a big 'to do' while trying to juggle classes, finals, schedules and such." Esme finished.

Well, I guess that sounded a little more like Bella. I sighed, "They're just so young. How can they know _themselves_, much less each other?"

"It seemed that way to me too." Esme nodded, "They grow up so fast." We smiled at each other. Only a mother knows how fast a child can grow. "Edward and Bella should be home soon. Let's join the family down stairs again."

We did just that and began looking through the scrapbook again. I could see how Bella changed and blossomed as she spent time with the Cullen's. She seemed to get older with every turn of the page. I wondered what could have given her such life experience in Forks.

"Ah, here they come now," Carlisle said as they all turned to the door. I must have missed the sound of the car pulling up. The door opened and in came my baby with her fiancée. My jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Bella!" I cried, she looked positively stunning. She was _glowing_.

"Mom!" Bella called in surprise running to my open arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Phil's schedule changed last minute, so he couldn't come. But it meant I could come a little early!" I explained.

Edward's brother, Jasper, I think, seemed agitated, "Alice," he began, turning to his sister.

"Later, Jasper, we have company!" she hissed at him.

Bella recaptured my attention, "That's great, Mom, but why are you _here_, at the Cullen's?"

"Well it was the most amazing coincidence!" Everyone smiled at that. "I called here looking for you, and Alice was already in Seattle!"

Bella gave Alice a look, "Is that so?"

"Yes! She even drove me down here so I wouldn't have to rent a car. Your boyfriend's family is very generous." I said.

"So I've noticed." Bella replied. The Cullen's all chuckled. They had probably gotten similar treatment I did when trying to give Bella presents.

"Bella, are those grass stains on your pants?" I had just noticed the green spots on her knees.

The big one, Emmett, snorted. The model smacked him. I had to refrain from laughing myself. It was obvious what the two of them had been up to.

Bella blushed, but gave a good reason, "We were hiking, Mom, there wasn't really much of a chance I'd come back _without_ grass stains."

She had a point. My daughter wasn't exactly graceful. "You should have known better than to wear such nice pants, they're ruined now." I smiled at her, shaking my head.

"I have another pair just like them." She responded. I raised my eyebrows at her. Since when did Bella have more than one of anything? She laughed, "Alice does most of my shopping these days."

"Good for her," I smiled at little Alice.

"Bella, would you like to show your mother the piano?" Esme offered, apparently remembering my tour hadn't been finished.

"Sure, Esme." Bella responded, obviously glad for the change of subject. Walking me over to the grand piano, she laid a hand on it tenderly.

"Have you started playing again?" I asked.

"Oh, no, Mom, I just listen. Edward plays." She laughed at the thought of herself playing.

I turned around to look at Edward and saw we were suddenly alone in the room. "Where did they all go?" I asked.

Bella laughed, "The Cullen's are masters of subtlety, Mom." I was sure they learned it from Esme. "I think they assumed you'd want me to yourself for a while."

"They were right." I laughed and hugged my daughter again. I let her go and gave her a once over. She was most _definitely_ glowing. I decided I had a right to pry a little. "You're glowing, Bella."

She smiled, "I'm about to get married to the love of my life."

I smiled back at her, "Yes, but that's not what I meant. I thought you two were waiting, or is that just what you told Charlie?"

"What? No! Mom, c'mon, I talked to you about this!" she cried, distraught.

"Bella, I can see the look on your face," I teased her. "Truthfully, I'm relieved."

"Mom! Seriously, stop it! Wait, what do you mean relieved?" she questioned, blushing furiously. She was looking around, as if someone could hear us.

"Well, you kept insisting that Edward was so old fashioned. And then suddenly the two of you are getting married." I shook my head, "Sex is _not_ a good reason to get married, Bella."

Bella blush deepened even further, "Mom! Please! Can we stop talking about this?" She was whispering furiously, as if the walls had ears, my sweet shy daughter.

I decided to let her off the hook, for now. "Fine," I conceded. "Is he any good?" I asked.

"Mother, you just said we'd stop talking about it!" Bella was starting to get angry.

I just laughed at her, "I _meant_ is he any good at the _piano_! Get you mind out of the gutter, girl!" I teased.

"Oh," Bella said, still embarrassed. Then her eyes lit up. "Edward?" she called. I was sure he'd never hear her, but to my surprise, he was suddenly behind us.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered, grinning. Now I could see why she had been so embarrassed. The walls must be paper thin.

Shaking her head at his grin she asked, "Will you play something for my mother?"

"If she would like me to," he answered turning to me.

"By all means," I said. I wanted to hear him; Bella was always talking about how Edward did _everything_ so well. I smiled at my own joke.

Edward grinned again and cleared his throat. Then he sat at the piano and began to play. I was just barely able to keep my jaw from dropping. He really was very good. Then I recognized the song he was playing. It was Claire De Lune.

"That's one of my favorites!" I said.

He continued playing as he looked up at me, "Bella told me." He smiled again. He was certainly a charming young man. Bella stood behind him with her hands resting on his shoulders. I listened as he played the entire song memorized. As the piece ended, Bella leaned forward to whisper in his ear. He turned to her with a look of such tenderness on his face, it melted my heart.

"Will you play it with me?" he asked softly.

She beamed down at him, "of course."

I thought Bella had just told me she didn't play. Now she was going to play a duet with Edward? Edward stood and scooted the bench back a little ways. I stood back to give them more room. Instead of sitting on one side of the bench, he sat in the middle and scooted back until he was barely sitting on it at all. Bella sat on the bench in front of him and placed her hands on top of his over the piano keys.

Now I saw what they had meant. As Edward began to play, Bella's hands followed his across the keys. The song sounded familiar somehow. Edward leaned forward and Bella leaned back. She rested her head on his shoulder and they closed their eyes, cheek to cheek. I started to feel like I was intruding. Then I remembered Bella had invited me to see this. I could see they were clearly in love.

Then I started listening more closely to the song. As the melody began to repeat, I realized why it sounded familiar. It sounded like _Bella_! My eyes widened as the realization hit me. It was as if Edward had captured the very essence of Bella's soul and given it voice. Tears formed and were soon spilling down my cheeks.

It was beautiful, as beautiful as my baby, Bella. But my Bella wasn't a baby anymore. I watched her in the arms of this young man. I had never seen such peace on her face. Edward does know my Bella, maybe even better than I do. I had missed so much since she moved in with Charlie.

I remembered the pictures I had seen in the album. The look on Bella's face when she and Edward had first come home. She wasn't my Bella anymore. I cried as I watched my baby grow up before my eyes.

The song ended and Edward whispered into Bella's ear. She began to tear up as well. I again had a brief feeling like I was intruding.

Bella looked at me. "Edward wrote that for me," she said proudly.

Obviously, I thought. "Why does is sound so sad at the end?" I wondered aloud.

"I wrote it before I knew Bella would keep me forever." Edward replied, "I was sure someday she'd come to her senses and turn me away."

"Never," Bella replied, smiling.

Edward smiled as well, kissing her hair. "Maybe I should change the ending, now," he offered.

"No!" Bella and I cried in unison. "It's perfect the way it is." I said. "It sounds just like Bella."

"That's the only reason it's perfect," agreed Edward. Bella blushed.

"I hate to interrupt," said Esme, "But didn't you say something about needing to call Phil before it got too late?" I tuned around and suddenly the room was full of Cullens again. It seemed like some were missing, though.

"Yes," I agreed.

"You're more than welcome to use our phone, Renee," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you, but I should be getting back to Seattle. Phil will worry less if he knows I'm safely tucked into bed when I call."

"How are you getting back to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle has generously offered to let me borrow his car." I shook my head.

"Lucky you," Bella commented.

"I know," I agreed, "I told him I could just take the Volvo, it's seems a little less, well, you know." I noticed Edward stiffen a little. The rest of the family smiled. Odd. Nice people, but odd.

"Yes, I know," said Bella. "Why don't you just drop me at Charlie's on your way out of town?"

"Actually, Bella, I need you for a minute," Alice was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. I realized it was she and Jasper that had been missing. "If that's okay with you, Renee." The sweet little thing looked agitated. She must need Bella for something important.

"Of course, Alice." I turned to Bella, "Bye, Hon. I'll see you tomorrow." I sighed, "Something tells me the drive is going to be much longer without Alice there to talk my ear off." Everyone laughed, but Alice. I hoped I hadn't offended her. Edward watched her closely for a minute, then he was serious too. "All right then. Bye everyone!"

Bella walked me out to my car, giving me a big hug. "I'm glad you got a chance to really meet the Cullens, Mom."

"Me too, Honey," I said, returning the hug, "Me too."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

BPOV

I didn't understand what could be wrong. Alice had managed to keep me busy for an hour after my mom left. Finally, Edward had reminded her that I would have to go home eventually, whether she liked it or not. She pouted, but relented and let me go. I could tell she was very unhappy.

Now, as Edward drove me home, I could tell he was brooding about something. I was totally confused.

"Okay Edward, what?" I asked.

He glanced at me momentarily, "What?"

"Edward Cullen, this has been probably one of the best days of my life. I was surprised,_ twice_, and _liked_ it both times. I spent a _fantastic_ afternoon with you in our meadow. And _my mother_ finally understands why I'm getting married." I paused, looking at him. He remained silent. "What the hell could have you and Alice so upset?"

Edward looked at me for a long minute. I could see pain and doubt in his eyes. It was killing me not to know. He looked back at the road, his hands tense on the wheel.

"Alice didn't want me to take you home," he took a breath, "because the minute I let you out, you disappear."

"Wh-?" I started, then my eyes went wide with understanding and astonishment. I whipped my head around. We were pulling into Charlie's and there was a familiar Volkswagen rabbit in the drive.

Edward turned off the car, but made no move to get out.

"Come inside with me Edward," it was more plea than command.

"I can't, Bella," He whispered. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, "I just, can't, please don't ask me to." He took a deep breath, "This is my fault."

I bit my lip. "Why is he here? Why would it be your fault?"

Edward looked at me, the familiar ageless sadness in his eyes. Then he looked to the house, listening. "Billy came to watch the game with Charlie. He heard Renee was in town early." He looked down again. "I thought. . ."

"You thought what?" I asked, "Of course he would know Renee was in town. How could this have been _your_ fault, Edward?"

He looked up at me, guilt added to the pain in his eyes. "I sent them an invitation."

"You what?!"

He cringed, "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you said not to, but if it had been me," he looked at me again and I was touched by the sincerity in his eyes. "I would have wanted the choice." He finished.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, putting my hand to his cheek. He leaned into it.

"He's waiting for you, Bella," he whispered. "He has something for you."

"What?" I asked automatically.

"I don't know. He just keeps thinking 'I hope she likes it.'" Edward turned his head away. I wouldn't have this. He would _not_ feel this way two days before our wedding. I would make it right.

"Edward, Anthony, Masen, Cullen," I scolded. "You cannot possibly believe I have any doubt about my choice." There was no answer. I took his face in both of my hands and turned his head to look at me. "It doesn't matter _what_ Jacob Black gives me. I have _you_, and that's all I will _ever_ want. Do you understand me?"

Edward gazed at me with his sad topaz eyes. He nodded weakly. I didn't buy it. Fine, I would _show_ him what I wanted. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His response surprised me. Grabbing the back of my head, his kiss was wild, desperate. I returned it with confidence. Slowing it down, I made it last. I caressed his tongue with mine, slowly, gently. When I finally came up for air, he was smiling again.

"Thank you, Bella," he sighed.

"Anytime," I answered. "I love you, Edward."

His smile grew, "I know." He looked toward the house, "You'd really better get inside. Even Charlie is starting to wonder why you haven't come in yet. They all heard the car pull up."

"I will see you in a few hours," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Love, you will." He kissed me softly on the lips again. I climbed out of the car and headed to the house. Despite the face I had put on for Edward, I had to take a deep breath before I opened the door.

* * *

**AN- Gasp! I know! I'll update when I can, but it may be a little while. This next chapter is important, obviously. Also, I would like to note that the image of Bella and Edward playing the piano together, I stole from My-Bella. She rocks!**

**Oh, one more thing, I'm curious as to how so many of you are still finding my story. It's near impossible to find from the fanfic homepage. So I was just wondering. Share if you feel so inclined. **


	19. Jacob

**AN- Sorry about the POV mix-up in the last chapter. Apparently the break I had used didn't transfer from Word to the ff site. All fixed now! This chapter is told in Jacob's POV. I have been asked if I am team vampire or team wolf. The truth is, I know Bella and Edward are destined to be together, but I love Jacob. I hope he someday finds happiness and that we get to share it with him.  
**

* * *

**Jacob**

I was tense. Okay, that was an understatement. I was close to puking. I didn't know if this was the right thing. I didn't even know if she wanted to see me. It seemed like she was taking forever to come inside. His shiny Volvo had pulled up long ago. Maybe she didn't want to come inside. Maybe she would wait outside until I left. Then the door opened and I smelled her just before she came into view.

She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. She was radiant. I don't even _use_ words like 'radiant'. Damn but I still love her so. And damn if it wasn't obvious the bloodsucker made her happy. But that's why I was here too, to make her happy.

"Hey, Billy, Jacob. What brings you two here?" Bella asked, trying very hard to sound casual. Nobody bought it, but no one was going to call her on it either.

"Just here to watch the game," my dad said. I was still staring. I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Right, well, can I get anyone something from the kitchen?" Bella asked as she walked down the hallway.

"Nah, we're good hon." Charlie called after her. My dad gave me a hard jab in the ribs. I jumped up and went after her. Now or never, I guess.

"Hey Bella," I said as I entered the kitchen. She jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jake! Oh, hi." She looked at me, "I forgot how quiet you are now."

"I prefer the term 'stealthy'." I corrected her, grinning.

She laughed. Man, I missed that sound. "Maybe I'd agree with 'sneaky'."

I laughed with her. It felt nice. Then I took a deep breath. C'mon Jake get straight. "Bella, you look," there really was no other way to describe it, "radiant."

Bella blushed and smiled, "Edward makes me really happy, Jake."

"I know." I wasn't sure I should stick to what I'd rehearsed a hundred times, but if I didn't I was sure to sound like a dork. "I saw the two of you in the woods one morning."

Bella's blush turned beet red and he eyes popped out. "What!?" she cried, grabbing the edge of the counter for support.

Before she could yell at me, I tried to explain, "I wasn't spying or anything! I was just out in the woods and saw the two of you in a clearing." I paused, the memory of it bringing a clenching sensation in my chest. "You looked so . . . peaceful." I finished.

"Peaceful?" she questioned. Her entire body seemed to relax. "Oh."

What had she _thought_ I'd seen? No, Jake, don't go there; it won't do you any good. I tried to get back on track. "I've never seen you so relaxed Bella. You were just so . . . content."

Bella smiled at me again. She was breathtaking. "Wait, how did Edward not know you were there?"

This time _I_ smiled. "I was down wind when I discovered you. And I didn't stay long. Stealthy, remember?"

She laughed lightly again and my heart soared even as my chest constricted. "Like I said, I'd vote for 'sneaky'."

"Bella, Charlie called Billy about Renee coming into town, but it was _my_ idea to come over to watch the game." I needed to keep my momentum.

"Oh?" She asked, still trying to sound casual, and still sucking at it. "That was nice of you."

"I wanted to see you Bella." This was getting harder.

"I've missed you too, Jake," Bella said softly.

"No, well, yes, I've missed you a ton," I admitted, "But that's not why I came."

Bella was silent. She must have given up on the whole 'this is no big deal' thing.

"I wanted to give you your wedding presents, before it was too late." I explained. I wasn't going to rat out the bloodsucker. Let her figured out how I would know when too late was. Bella remained silent, but looked up at me in surprise. "I . . . I don't think I'll be able to make it to the wedding." I explained further.

"Jake you don't have to. . ." Bella began, but I cut her off.

"I know that, Bella, but what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't get you a wedding present?" My chest constricted at the word 'wedding' but I was able to ignore it. It was a feeling I was getting accustomed to. "This one is for you." I said, handing her the reddish brown leather pouch.

I stopped breathing as she took it from me. She looked at it, then back at me. Shaking her head she opened the pouch and dumped it into her hand. She gasped.

"Oh, Jake," she whispered, "It's perfect."

Of course she thinks it's perfect. It looks like _him_. But I was glad she liked it. It had taken months to carve his face into the granite. When I was finished, it had ended up as a cameo in relief about the size of her palm.

"That's the look he'd get on his face when he talked about you. I've never done stone before, so yours took a little longer." I admitted. She looked up at me blankly.

"This one is for him." I handed her the other pouch, this one a rich, dark brown.

She carefully and a little reluctantly put the granite carving back in its pouch and placed it on the table. Then she emptied the new pouch. Instead of gasping, she just stared. Maybe she hated this one. Then she looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Jake," she said again, "It's beautiful." A single tear escaped and rolled down her pretty cheek.

"Of course it's beautiful, Bella. It's _you_." I stated the obvious. This carving was in wood. I had done her face and the background in a pale ivory and her hair in a much darker brown. "Tell him I'm sorry." I apologized, "I just couldn't picture you as stone." I finished softly.

"No, Jake, this is," she paused to compose herself a little; "This is perfect."

Wow, two 'perfects', so far so good, Jake. Now comes the hard part. I had to sell it, or she'd see right through me.  
"Bella, I also wanted to see you to tell you something."

She put the carving away and set it on the table as well. Then she looked up at me, waiting.

"You were right." I said bluntly. I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Of course I was," she said brightly. "About what?"

"About me, about us," I said. "I'm not going to lie and tell you I've suddenly decided I don't love you anymore." She flinched, just a little. I wondered, briefly, if it was because I still loved her, or because I had said the words 'I don't love you'. It didn't matter, I went on. "But since seeing you with him, I realized something. The two of you are obviously incomplete without each other." Bella smiled sadly at me. "That being said, when he left, you _were_ able to love again. Maybe not as much, but the point is you _did _heal." Bella was now watching me closely.

"Hell, Bella, I haven't even been comatose. I suppose I'll heal someday too." Her eyes pinched with pain at the memories I was bringing up. That wasn't what I wanted. "And I also decided," I went on quickly, "that if you can manage to fall in love with not one, but two different mythical creatures, then anything is possible. I just may imprint someday." She smiled at me again.

"In fact, I was thinking that once I finished school, I'd do some traveling. Not far, of course, the pack still needs me. But there are some other reservations around that might have girls that are understanding to the whole, 'by the way, I'm a wolf' talk."

Now Bella was really smiling. "Looking for love in all the right places, eh Jake?"

I laughed, "Well, I thought girls not in love with my mortal enemy would be a good place to start."

Bella's next move surprised me. Suddenly her arms were around my waist, her face pressed against me, in a hug that was both familiar and excruciating.

"Jake," she whispered. "That's the best present you could have given me."

I sighed and put my arms around her, resting my chin on the top of her head. _God how I miss this. She fits just right_. I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. It was tainted with bloodsucker. My nose twitched a little.

"Bella, do you think he . . . could I?" The words came out before the thought had finished and I could stop them.

"What, Jake?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Do you think he would let you . . . kiss me goodbye?" I mentally kicked myself. I had done a magnificent job of convincing her I would be okay. What was I trying to pull now?

"I think he would say it was my choice." She said, her warm brown eyes pulling me in.

"And what would you choose?" I whispered, not daring to hope.

"I would choose to give you whatever you wanted, to repay you for the beautiful gifts you've given us." She whispered.

I almost laughed. Whatever I wanted. _Right_. Then my brain heard the rest of what she had said. _Us_. She was already thinking in the plural. I decided I should take the act of supporting her all the way.

I leaned down and just as I neared her mouth, turned my head, pressing my lips to her soft cheek. It was almost more than I could take. Then she reached up and grabbing my face in her hands, kissed my cheek in return. I closed my eyes and savored her touch.

"I love you, Jake." Bella said. Suddenly tears were in my eyes and I had to keep them closed for a minute so they wouldn't show. Then I steeled myself and put on a happy face.

"I know," I said, "you just can't help yourself." We both laughed. "Shall we go watch the game?" I asked.

"I'll be right in," she said, smiling. "I just need to make a phone call."

"Right," I said. Of course she would call him. If it were me, I'd be doing laps around the house.

Bella's phone call was short. Then she joined us in the front room. She even watched the rest of the game with us. We all laughed and teased each other. It was just like old times and made my heart lighter. It would have been perfect if it weren't for the damn ache in my chest.

When my dad and I left, I gave Bella another goodbye hug, as well as a message for her vampire. She rolled her eyes at me, but I know she'll deliver it word for word. It's one of the reasons I love her so much. She's always honest, even when it hurts. I hope someday I can really believe what I told her tonight. I'd hate the last thing I ever said to her to be a lie. Even if it _had_ made her happy.

* * *

**AN-See? I didn't keep you waiting long at all! The truth is the rest of this story is running around in my head, screaming to get out. I think it's killing me even more than you guys that I can't just sit down and write the whole thing down at once. And I'd like to say thank you to all of my loyal readers. Especially those who have gone to such great lengths to stumble upon my story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it.**


	20. Edward's Turmoil

**AN-After my chapter about Jacob, I got a lot of questions and comments. I decided to put my view on the subject on the net, but it was too big to fit in an AN, so if you're curious, you can find my thoughts through my profile page, posted as a story called, "Is it possible?"**

* * *

**Edward's Turmoil**

As soon as Bella opened the door to Charlie's house, I was speeding home. I left strict instructions for Alice to call me the instant she could see Bella again. Then I announced to a confused family that I was going hunting and left again. Let Alice explain my sudden change of mood if she wanted to. I needed to get out.

I hunted for about and hour, but all I found were rabbits. Even though I wasn't all that thirsty, they whet my appetite and left me looking for something bigger. Maybe I could find a wolf. I rolled my eyes. That kind of thinking would only lead to trouble. I gave up on hunting and just began to run.

Usually running made me feel better. It gave me a release, letting me feel as if I could almost take flight. Tonight I just felt like I was fleeing. I was trying to run from something I could never escape. My mistakes would haunt me for eternity.

And so I found myself at our meadow. I thought I'd be able to relax once I got here. Instead I was sitting up with my legs tucked to my chest, my forehead on my knees. I wished I had stayed to listen. No, Bella deserved more respect than that. My imagination began to torture me with images of what could be happening between them. Charlie and Billy were there, but neither of them had much cared for me. I wondered if Charlie would let Jake go up to Bella's room.

I raised my head to the stars and let out a roar that woke the birds in the trees, making them take flight. I was being foolish. I knew that. I had no doubt of Bella. For hell's sake, in two days she would be my _wife_! As I thought the word, I felt a slight easing in the constriction of my chest. My wife, I thought again. Again, it helped. I decided to try it out loud.

"My_ wife_." I was able to take a deep breath and sigh. I started thinking of the things that word meant. My wife, my mate, my lover.

I sighed again and lay back on the grass, remembering the kiss she had given me in the car. I had been panicked, desperate. She had very clearly reminded me how much she loved me. I smiled. I let myself drift back through the last few weeks, reviewing the time we spent together. Images of her sleeping, sighing, and laughing passed before my eyes. She had been so happy. I sighed again. Then my mind began to replay our 'practicing' sessions. A familiar and pleasant warmth spread through me.

I heard her voice whisper,_ "Do you trust me?"_ _Yes_, I had answered.

_"Do you want to know what I see?"_ _Yes._

_"I see a sparkling, magnificent, diamond skinned creature. Who has done horrible, monstrous, and ugly things. And who repents of those things everyday by the life choices he makes."  
"And I see a __**man**,"_ I smiled again in remembrance, _"Whose unconditional love of a weak, foolish, danger magnet like me makes him truly beautiful."_

I opened my eyes and watched the stars. Bella truly loves me. She knows me, and loves me still. I have made terrible mistakes, caused her unbearable pain. She forgives me and loves me still. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever change _Bella_. I smiled, picturing the look she got on her face when she was being particularly stubborn. Let Jacob Black give her anything he wants. Bella was constant as the North Star.

My phone rang and I answered it calmly, "Hello?"

"Edward, she's back." It was Alice.

"Alice," I said smiling, "She never left." I hung up and headed straight for Charlie's. He wouldn't be sleeping yet, but I didn't care. I wanted to see my Bella.

* * *

**AN- I never know when I'm going to get a chance to post, so when I get a chance I do. Hence the short chapter. The next will be in EPOV as well, when Edward gets to Charlie's house. For those of you missing the steamy, there will be some at the end of the next chapter. That's the plan anywho.**


	21. The Truth

**AN- Okay, I'm posting two chapters at once again. They are really one very long chapter, with a break in the middle. I made the break in chapters to take this opportunity to remind you, my dear readers that this fic is rated M, for content that is suitable for those 16 and older. This chapter is safe, with a bit of tender fluff at the end. The next gets highly suggestive.**

* * *

**Edward hears the truth**

I could tell they hadn't been gone long. His stench was still lingering in the yard. Leaping from the ground I landed lightly in Bella's room. Thank god, there was no trace of him in here. I mentally kicked myself. Of course there would be no trace of Jake in Bella's room. Had I not _just_ gone through this? I shook my head in disgust. Would I always be an insecure teenager when it came to this? I laughed at myself. I _was_ after all, eternally seventeen.

"I'm glad you're not angry," Bella said, seeing me laugh as she came through her door.

Though I couldn't smell him in her room, Bella was a different story. She reeked of dog. My lip automatically pulled back at the stench.

"Edward," she said, "calm down."

I took a deep breath, bad mistake. I tried not breathing at all. It was a little bit better. Bella took my hands and led me to the bed, indicating I should sit down.

"Edward, please, there is a reason I smell like Jake." She insisted. I was sure there was. I just wasn't sure I wanted to hear it. I growled at myself in frustration. I was being ridiculous again! Bella mistook my growl. "Edward, _calm down_."

"I'm not angry with _you_." I said, finally exhaling.

"I know," she said, smiling tenderly at me. "I'm sure you've found some way to twist this so you can be angry at _yourself_." I smiled at her astuteness. Then I breathed in and my lip curled back again.

"Bella," I all but snarled, "I can smell him on your _lips_." It came out much harsher than I meant. I didn't mean for it to sound like an accusation.

Bella sighed like a parent trying to be patient with a petulant child. The sweet scent of her breath broke through the disgusting tartness. I regained some composure, but hung my head.

"Edward, not only is there a reason I smell like Jake. There is a reason I _still_ smell like him. I could have easily showered before coming in to meet you."

I stared at her. Why would she come to me smelling of him _on purpose_?

"I _know_ you, Edward." She said softly, "You would have tortured yourself, probably for years, with all the different things that _could_ have happened. This was the only way I could think of for you to really _know_ what happened, without being there." She explained. I had to smile again. She was right. I did have a talent for torturing myself.

"I gave him a hug, Edward. And when he asked if he could kiss me goodbye, I said yes." My heart tore as half dropped to my stomach, thinking of her kissing him, half lifting as it registered the 'goodbye' part, as in to see no more.

"He kissed me on the _cheek_, and I returned it to _his_ cheek, Edward." She turned her face to one side and I could indeed smell him stronger there. I shook my head in disgust at my behavior.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I apologized. I looked up to her face, my eyes pleading for forgiveness, "Jealously doesn't usually listen to reason."

She smiled at me again, "I know that. I have had a battle or two of my own with jealousy since meeting you." She squeezed my hands. "That's why I'm not mad. I just want to you be okay."

I smiled sheepishly at her. Once again she had forgiven me my unending faults.

"_Are_ you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, but continued to avoid breathing.

"Good, because I want to tell you what he said," Bella's eyes were shining with joy. It must be very good news. "Jacob has found _hope_, Edward. He still misses me, but he's realized that someday he'll heal and move on." I blinked. That didn't sound much like Jacob.

"He even said he was going to do some traveling, maybe find the girl he's _meant_ to be with and imprint," she finished happily. I was having a hard time believing Jake had suddenly had such an epiphany.

Then I realized he hadn't. No one who has loved Bella could simply decide, 'hey, that's okay, I'll get over it eventually'. I realized he had said these things to Bella to give her peace, to let _her_ move on. He was a much better man than I had given him credit for. I wouldn't be the one to rat him out.

"That's great, Bella," I said, trying to sound convincing. It either worked, or she was too excited to notice.

"There's more," she went on, "he brought wedding presents."

I blinked again. _What? _

"This one is mine," she emptied a small leather pouch, reddish brown in color, into my hands.

I stared at the stone carving. The detail in it was incredible. This kind of craftsmanship would cost a fortune. Jacob didn't have a fortune. Then it hit me.

"Jacob carved this,' I said aloud. Bella nodded. It would have taken months. Months of him having to stare at my face as he worked the stone for Bella. I traced the lopsided curve of my granite lips.

"He said that's the look you get when you talk about me," Bella explained. She grinned, "It's my favorite of all your smiles." I looked up at her, still in a bit of shock.

"This one is yours," she said. She emptied a second pouch, this one a brown very close to the color of Bella's hair, into my other hand. I blinked yet _again. Mine?_

I looked down at the wooden carving and gasped, "Bella, it's _you_." It was delicate and warm and the lines were soft. Just like Bella.

She smiled again. "I'm not quite _that_ pretty, but I do like it." I shook my head; she would never see herself clearly. The carving looked _exactly_ like her.

"He said to tell you he was sorry, but that he couldn't picture me as stone," she whispered. _Neither can I_, I thought.

"It's perfect," I said aloud.

"That's what I told him!" She laughed. "He also told me to tell you 'thanks for everything'."

I stared at her. Jacob had definitely grown up since the last time I talked to him.

She grimaced a little, "He also said to tell you that you'd better take good care of me or he'd hunt you down, rip off your head and spit down your throat."

I laughed loudly, "Now, _that_ sounds like Jacob." She laughed with me. I couldn't believe what had happened. Jacob had given Bella the closure she needed to really be free of him. I wondered if I could have done the same, were our places reversed.

"Jacob Black is a good man." I said quietly.

"Yes," Bella agreed, "and one day he will make some girl very happy."

We smiled at each other for a moment. Then I leaned forward, stench or no, I wanted to kiss her.

"Wait," she said, holding me back by putting her hands to my chest. "I need to go shower."

"I don't care how you smell, Bella," I responded, leaning against her hands, "I love you even when you stink."

She smiled at me, but backed away. "Be that as it may, I don't want any of this 'stink' rubbing off on you." She reached out and put one hand to my face. "When you hold me tonight I don't want anything lingering between us."

I took her hand from my face and kissed it tenderly. Tilting my head to one side, I inhaled deeply. I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled, "I already washed my hands. I knew I couldn't resist at least touching you." She said sheepishly. I laughed again.

"You'd best be quick," I said, releasing her.

"As quick as possible, while also being thorough," she laughed, winked at me and left for the bathroom.

I stared at the carvings for a time while I waited for Bella. I was still amazed at what he had done. I replaced the carvings in their pouches and walked over to set them on the desk.

Bella had been through so much. Simply _knowing_ me had put her in so much danger. _Loving_ me had nearly ended her. And still, here she was, about to become my wife, because it's what _I _wanted. I would find a way to be worthy of her. I would be the man she needed. I would love her so well and so completely that she would never question her choice.

I laughed at myself. Bella _never_ questioned her choice once it was made. I would love her so entirely, _no one_ could question it.

Bella returned wearing her flannel pants and ratty old t-shirt. Damn, she looked good. I supposed she would look good in just about anything, or nothing at all for that matter. I laughed at myself.

Bella blushed, "I know, but I haven't done laundry in forever." She looked down at her pajamas. "It's all I had clean."

"I wasn't laughing at you, love," I said, shaking my head, "You look fantastic." I smiled at her, "I was laughing at my reaction to you." Bella's blush deepened.

She began to run a comb through her wet hair. I watched for a moment, my head titled to one side. Then I walked over to her and gently caught her wrist. "May I?" I asked softly.

She blushed again, "If you want." I led her over to the desk and pulled the chair out into the room. Seating her in it, I gently gathered her hair and lifted it over the back of the chair. The smell coming off it was heavenly. I breathed in deeply.

"I washed it three times," she admitted sheepishly.

"That would definitely count as thorough," I said, smiling. She smiled back at me and I caressed her crimson cheek with the back of my hand.

As I combed her long hair, I found myself telling her how beautiful it was. That I liked how she left it long and wore it down most of the time. My voice became tender and soft as I confessed that I found it endearing when she hid behind it like a veil sometimes. But I didn't like that she let it hide her eyes. Her eyes were so amazing. Most humans with brown eyes had eyes that were flat and boring. Her eyes were warm and fathomless. I found myself drowning in them often.

I continued to blather on and on, knowing I sounded ridiculous. I didn't care. It felt wonderful to open my heart and pour out my thoughts, random as they may be. I told her all the beautiful things about her, her soft ivory skin, her smell, her laugh. There were so many things I could never live without.

* * *


	22. Seduction

**An- Once again, this chapter gets fairly suggestive. Not really appropriate for twelve year olds. If you are twelve and still choose to read it, that's your right. I'd rather not know about my contribution to the corruption of youth. No offense but if you don't want to be treated like a twelve year old, don't post your age on your profile. Don't get me wrong. I think it's great that you are all reading my work. And I can tell by your reviews that many of you are very mature. I just think some things are still inappropriate. Hopefully no one hates me for that. :)**

* * *

**Seduction**

I continued to blather on and on, knowing I sounded ridiculous. I didn't care. It felt wonderful to open my heart and pour out my thoughts, random as they may be. I told her all the beautiful things about her, her soft ivory skin, her smell, her laugh. There were so many things I could never live without.

As I started to describe how much I enjoyed her velvet lips, she finally spoke.

"Edward, stop," she whispered.

The comb froze in my hand midway down her back, "I'm sorry, Bella. Did I hurt you?" I had thought I was being gentle, but I_ had_ been somewhat distracted.

"No Edward," she laughed softly, "you touch is always tender. Your_ words_ are making me," she paused and turned to look at me. There was fire in her eyes. "Dangerous."

I was a little surprised at her reaction. I took a step back. She stood up and took a step toward me. She actually _did_ look a little dangerous.

"Bella," I said, pretending to be frightened. I backed up again and my calves hit the edge of the bed.

"Edward," Bella growled at me. I couldn't help it; I smiled at Bella trying to be intimidating.

When she actually pounced, I was a little surprised by the timing, but I still easily caught her in midair. I turned her so she landed on the bed, with me on top of her.

"Hey!" she protested, "I was supposed to knock you over!"

I laughed, "We still ended up on the bed."

She pouted, "Yeah, but I was supposed to end up on top."

I laughed again and rolled onto my back, bringing Bella with me, "Better?"

She pulled her knees up to either side of my waist, wrapped her arms around me, and snuggled tight against my chest. After taking a deep breath at my neck, she said, "Much." Then she began to kiss my neck, stopping often to nuzzle me with her nose.

Still laughing I asked, "What's gotten into you?"

She leaned back and looked me in the face. Arching one eyebrow she asked, "You seriously think you can talk to me about how beautiful my body is for an hour and _not_ light my fire?"

I smirked a little, "I talked about more than your body, Bella."

"Um-hmm," she answered. She began kissing under my jaw.

"I can't help it if you bring out the hopeless romantic in me." I defended myself.

She looked into my eyes again, "Hopeless?" she asked, one brow arched again. Then she kissed me in a way that sent electric shocks straight down through my toes.

When she finally had to break away for air, I panted, "Maybe not_ hopeless_."

My head arched back as she covered my throat with kisses again. "I have _many_ hopes for you, Edward Cullen," she breathed.

"Careful, love, Charlie's not quiet asleep yet." I whispered.

She lifted her head and caught me in her desire filled eyes. "I _dare_ you to make me care," she said, smiling wickedly.

I returned the smile. Quickly rolling us over, I pinned her arms above her head. She gasped in surprise. Holding her wrists in one hand, I trailed my other hand down her arm. She took a deep breath as I ran my hand down her side, past her hip, over her thigh, to her knee. Hooking my hand behind it, I pulled her leg over my hip. Her breath came out in a soft sound of pleasure.

As I ran my hand back up her leg, my thumb tracing her inner thigh, I pressed my lips to her ear, "If you cry out, Charlie will come running, most likely with his shotgun." I gripped her hip tightly, releasing her wrists with my other hand to touch her face. I covered her mouth once more with mine. Our lips parted, tongues darting back and forth.

When I pulled back to let her get some air, instead of letting me go, her hands knotted in my hair. She pulled my head to one side and twirled her tongue around my ear lobe, causing me to gasp. Then she bit me, hard. I growled and pushed her further into the mattress, "Imagine if he heard _you_," she whispered breathlessly.

As she took heaving breaths, I aggressively kissed her neck. The collar of her t-shirt was pulled too high for me to even reach the hollow of her throat. "How attached are you to this shirt?" I asked, pretty breathless myself.

"Why?" she asked as her hands held my head to her throat. "Are you going to rip it off?"

"Of course not," I smiled against her skin. "Answer the question."

"It's just a ratty old T-shirt, Edward," she breathed. She raised her other knee to where I had hitched the first one, running her bare foot along the back of my leg.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and using my razor sharp teeth sliced cleanly through her collar, opening it about three inches.

"Edward!" she cried, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Shhhh," I reminded her, "Charlie." I felt her body shake beneath me with silent laughter. Moving her now open collar, I began to kiss her neck and shoulders in earnest. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest; her body arched and pressing into mine.

I began to suck and nip at her skin, trying very hard not to bruise her. Alice would never forgive me, should I mar the wedding pictures. Bella moved her hands from my hair, running them down my back, pressing into my skin. Soft sounds escaped my throat. At my waist, her index fingers caught my belt loops, holding me tight against her.

As our passion increased, so did the volume of her sounds. I became lost in them, forgetting even to breathe. Suddenly Bella froze, brining me back to earth. I could hear Charlie's footsteps as well as his thoughts come barreling up the stairs. _Not in my __**house**__, not under __**my**__ roof!_

In an instant, I was in the closet. I would never have been able to keep from laughing while hiding under the bed, thanks to Emmett. Just as I got the closet door closed, Bella's bedroom door flew open.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted. _Where is he?_

"Dad!" Bella shouted back, "What's going on?"

"I came up here to ask _you_ that, Bella." I could see Charlie scanning the room with his thoughts.

"What? I was sleeping," Bella said, however she was still breathless.

_Right_, Charlie thought. "Dreaming? Bella, you're _flushed_," he pointed out.

"Dad, I'm an eighteen year old virgin who's getting married the day after tomorrow, what do you _think_ I was dreaming about?" Bella said. I could only imagine the blush on her cheeks from that remark. She was hoping to embarrass Charlie into leaving. It nearly worked. He even winced in his thoughts.

"Oh, well. . ." Suddenly he noticed something, "What happened to your shirt?" He was suspicious again.

Bella sighed, "Alice threatened to throw out my pj's. It was either this or she'd make me sleep in something all lacy and frilly." I was impressed. Bella was getting better at thinking on her feet, at least when it came to Charlie.

"And_ that_ is fashion?" Charlie asked in a disapproving tone.

"I've learned not to argue with Alice," Bella responded.

"Right," Charlie said. He didn't make a move to leave.

"For heaven's sake, Dad! You want to check under my bed?" Bella asked, exasperated. I stifled a giggle.

"No, I'm going back to bed." Charlie said.

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Bella," as Charlie turned to leave he thought, _Maybe I'll check in the closet, though_. I held my breath and bit my lip. _No, _he thought_, the truth is, if he **is** in there, I **don't** want to know._ He closed the door behind him and retreated to his room.

"I can't believe he bought that!" Bella said as I stepped out of the closet.

"Actually, he didn't," I said smiling. "In fact, he was _this_ close to checking the closet on his way out," Bella's eyes grew wide, "When he realized he didn't really want to know."

"Poor Charlie," Bella laughed.

I laughed as well, "Yes, poor Charlie indeed."

Bella knelt on her bed, "Where were we?" she asked.

I could see now why Charlie had been so upset by Bella's shirt. The slit I made was longer than I had thought. It wasn't three inches, it was closer to six. It had fallen open to either side, exposing both of her delicate collar bones as well as a good amount of ivory skin beneath them.

"I believe we were getting a little carried away," I chuckled, staying were I was.

"Really?" Bella asked innocently, "Maybe you should come over here and remind me."

I laughed, "Not a chance. We didn't work so hard trying to be good, just so you could seduce me two nights before our wedding."

Bella leaned forward and arched an eyebrow at me. "_I _was seducing?" she asked, fingering the ruined collar of her shirt.

"You started it," I defended myself.

She laughed at me, "You are more seductive with your tender words and velvet voice than I could ever dream of being with my body, Edward." She continued to trace along her collar and it soon became very distracting.

I planted myself obstinately in the rocking chair. "Well, then I'll stay over _here_, so as not to be seduced by you," I drew my finger across my lips pantomiming zipping them, "and I'll keep my mouth _shut_, so as not to seduce you," I murmured through the corner of my mouth.

It took about thirty seconds for Bella to be in my lap, snuggled against my chest, "Bella!" I chastised, laughing.

"I never promised to stay over _there_," She pointed out. "Besides, I thought you were going to keep you mouth shut." She drew a finger across my lips. I pinched them closed, smiling.

Bella sighed, nuzzling her nose into my neck. She inhaled deeply and sighed again. I laughed silently. I began to rock us back and forth, stroking her hair and rubbing her arm. My hand began to lightly trace patterns along her neck and the skin exposed by her collar. She shivered.

"Edward, I thought you weren't going to seduce me anymore tonight," She sighed.

I moved my hand back to her hair.

"I didn't say to stop it," she said.

I laughed again, but didn't move my hand. I began to hum her lullaby and kissed her softly on the head. I alternated between stroking her hair and tracing the features of her face.

Even with as much excitement as we'd had that day, it didn't take Bella long to fall asleep. I considered rocking her all night, but thought better of it and gently laid her on her bed, covering her with her quilt. Tomorrow would be a very long day; Bella needed a good night's sleep. I continued to watch over her the whole night through. I would have time to go home and change once Alice came to terrorize poor Bella first thing in the morning. I was very much looking forward to being able to drop all the pretenses and simply watch Bella sleeping because it was my right to, as her husband.

As dawn began to break, I slid into bed next to Bella, her sleeping body rivaling the warmth of the sun.

* * *

** How's that for steamy? Yeah, I know, some of you think it's not all that suggestive or explicit or whatever. We all have our boundaries. :) More of the same to come soon.**


	23. The Eve

**AN- Egads! I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I had a gillion conflicting visions in my head. I felt like Alice, on crack! Sigh, I think I finally got the ones I like to stick around and shooed the other away until a rainy day. Hopefully the rest of the story will come much faster again.**

* * *

**The Eve**

Charlie didn't even bat an eye when I told him I was going straight to bed when we got home. It was only eight o'clock, but I was exhausted. My morning had started much to close to the crack of dawn when Alice barged into my room. She dragged me out of bed before Edward could finish waking me pleasantly and practically threw him out the window.

She then pushed me into the bathroom and nearly into the shower, fully clothed. I finally convinced her to wait for me downstairs. When I got back to my room, she had laid my entire outfit out on my bed, right down to the underwear. I rolled my eyes at the white jeans with a white t-shirt that said 'Bride' in bright pink sequins. At least she was letting me wear tennis shoes, white of course. I bet you'll never guess what color the underwear was.

The morning was spent going over every second of the wedding day, from sun up to sun-down. At least I got to hold Edward's hand during that particular torture. When Alice tried to go over what would happen once we left the reception, I stopped her. I informed her that her job ended the minute Edward and I got in the car to leave. She pouted, but let it go. Edward and I laughed at her.

I had lunch with my mom at the only restaurant in Forks. I laughed when I walked in and saw her. Apparently I wasn't the only one Alice felt the need to boss. My mom was wearing a deep blue t-shirt that said 'Mother of the Bride' in glossy silver writing. She saw my shirt and laughed as well, knowing I'd had nothing to do with wearing it.

After lunch we were back at the Cullen house for the wedding rehearsal. Alice ran things like a drill sergeant, complete with the really annoying whistle. She had also labeled everyone else in the wedding party clearly on their shirts. Alice's was black with 'THE BOSS" in blood red sequins. I had a good laugh at that one. But because of her efficiency, we managed to get through the ceremony_ five_ times. Alice insisted I wear the actual wedding shoes, but I managed to only trip the first two times down the isle. Okay, maybe three, but on the third one I not only didn't take Charlie down with me, but he didn't even have to catch me. I simply stumbled, then regained my balance. That totally doesn't count as tripping. Still it was probably a good thing I got so much practice walking in those damn heels. Right, try telling that to my feet.

Another reason we probably got through it so many times was that Edward and I were writing our own vows; at Alice's insistence, she still didn't trust Emmett as our priest. They were a surprise until tomorrow. I didn't think I should tell Alice I still hadn't written mine.

Then we drove into Port Angeles for a big fancy dinner with everyone. It was actually a lot of fun. I was a little glad Phil hadn't been able to come, it made things a little less tense between my mom and dad. I could tell they were both making a huge effort and I loved them all the more for it.

So, while it had been a mostly pleasant and definitely productive day, I was bushed. I said goodnight to Charlie and dragged myself up the stairs. I was sure I'd never make it without falling. I could barely lift my swollen feet. But I did finally make it to my room. I stumbled through the door and flopped face first onto my bed, deciding to get into my pajamas after I'd had a little nap.

"Had a long day?" A voice spoke from next to my bed.

"Gah!" I yelled, "Edward, what are you doing here so early?"

Edward looked quickly to the door.

"Bella?" Charlie called up the stairs, "You alright, Hon?"

"Yeah, Dad," I called back, "Spider!" I heard Charlie laugh. I turned back to Edward. "Must you give me a heart attack _every_ day?"

Edward laughed softly, "I didn't mean to startle you, really. I have something to show you."

"And it couldn't wait until Charlie fell asleep?" I asked still a little irritated. Stupid sneaky, vampire.

"Actually, no. We'd miss it," Edward said, "Besides, if I had waited any longer, you would have been past resuscitation." He grinned at me.

"Ha ha," I said, "So now _you_ can see the future?"

"No," he replied, still grinning, "I asked Alice."

That fact and his incessant grinning had me intrigued. "This must be something really important." I said.

"It is. Will you come with me?" He flicked his eyes to my bed, "Or are you really too tired?"

"Of course I'm not too tired," I said, finally returning his smile. "Wait, we're going somewhere?"

"Yes," he answered, his grin hitched up into the crooked one I love so much. "This is from Alice."

I looked at the gift bag he had pulled from nowhere. I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed and pushed the bag into my hands.

"You know better than to argue with Alice."

I took the bag and peeked in the top. Edward glanced inside as well. I could see dark green swimsuit material.

"We're going swimming?" I asked skeptically.

"It's a surprise," Edward answered, "But I promise you'll like it."

I sighed and headed for the bathroom

"Bella, Alice said to give you a message as well," he sounded hesitant. "Bella, don't think about it, just put it on. I'm Alice!" Once again, he sounded just like her.

"Now I can't wait to see it," I laughed.

"Me too," he agreed.

"Wait, you haven't seen it?" I asked. He shook his head sheepishly. "And you got me to let you peek?" He grinned crookedly again. "You know Alice is going to make you pay for that." I reminded him.

He cringed, "You're probably right."

I laughed again, "Edward, how could you not think of that? Alice has been your sister for decades!"

He laughed as well, stepping forward to gather me in his arms. "I tend to have a hard time thinking straight when it comes to you." He leaned down and kissed me softly. Then he released me, gently ushering me toward the door. "Go change."

"Yes, sir," I laughed.

I stopped laughing when I opened the bag in the bathroom. It wasn't just a bathing suit. It was a bikini. I couldn't wear a bikini, even for Edward._ Especially_ for Edward, I'd never stop blushing! What was Alice thinking? Then I remembered her message and smiled. I took a deep breath and put it on. It was actually really comfortable, and it was fairly modest, considering. It actually covered more skin than my regular underwear did. I decided to be grateful Alice hadn't tried to get me into something much skimpier. I also decided since it was a cloudy night, it would be pitch black anyway. I put my jeans and shirt back on over the new suit and returned to Edward.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied. "Are we in a hurry?"

"A little," he smiled again.

"What about Charlie?" I asked, "Won't he worry if I turn up missing in the night?"

"He's assuming you're going right to sleep. He heard you in the bathroom and is now sure you're only semiconscious."

"And if he decides to check on me?"

"He won't," he said with certainty, "I made Alice look several times."

"All right, then," I said smiling, his enthusiasm was hard to resist. "Let's go."

Edward gently picked me up and jumped out my window, landing lightly on the ground. I gasped at the fall.

"I will _never_ get used to that." I said shaking my head as he moved me to his back

"Never say never," Edward said laughing as he took off running at full speed. I remembered to close my eyes just in time, pressing my face into his neck.

* * *

**AN- Okay, I know it's short, but I feel bad for taking so long to post, for me anyway. So this is what I've got. I'll finish the night out ASAIC, hopefully tomorrow!**


	24. Senses

**AN- Still running short of time, so the chappie is a little short. Also, this scene is not going to get quite as steamy as I first thought. Consider it safe for all readers. **

* * *

**Senses**

After we had been running a while, I realized my eyes were open. I hadn't noticed opening them because I still couldn't see a thing. I felt a little more secure about my bathing attire. Then I thought about the trees that were surely flying past my face at mach nine. How was Edward still avoiding them?

"Maybe you should slow down a little," I said into his neck.

He laughed in response. Finally I felt him slow to a stop. He helped me down from his back. I felt soft dirt beneath my shoes.

"Here we are!" Edward announced happily.

"And here would be?" I asked.

"You don't recognize it?" He sounded surprised.

Apparently I should be familiar with this place. I opened my eyes wider to try and catch any possible light. There was none. So I listened. I heard wind blow softly through the treetops. I heard Edward's clothes rustling beside me. I realized he was getting undressed and decided I should concentrate on something else. I heard the water we were supposed to be swimming in. It sounded like a stream. No, that wasn't right, it didn't sound like running water, it sounded like . . . bubbles! At the same instant, the breeze blew warm moist air into my face.

"The hot springs!" I cried. Edward laughed; the sound came from in front of me, slightly below where I was standing. Apparently he was already in. "No fireflies this time?" I asked.

"Not this time," I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled in response, shaking my head. How was he going to show me something, when I couldn't even see to the end of my own nose?

I pulled my shirt off and readjusted my top a little. Then I turned slightly away from where I assumed the spring was. If I fell over, I didn't want to go head first into the water. As I stepped out of my jeans, I heard a barely audible hiss, followed by a low, "_Damn_."

My head snapped up and I nearly fell over. "You can _see_ me?" I cried, blushing.

Edward was quiet for a moment, "Of course I can see you, Bella."

"But it's too dark! I mean not even dark like I can barely see, so of course the vampire can see. There's _no_ light! None!" What did he have, infrared vision?

"Bella," Edward said gently, "There is always light, unless you're in an airtight enclosure. Outside, there's always _some_ light."

"Alice is so going to pay for this," I mumbled into my hands as I covered my face with them.

"She certainly has a knack for torture," he whispered. Yikes, did I look that bad?

"How much can you see, exactly?" I asked.

Edward was quiet again. "You're sure you want to know?" he asked quietly.

Ugh, no. "Yes," I answered. If I was repulsive to him I should probably know now rather than later.

"Mostly I can see outlines and shapes. Which includes your fantastic figure," he began. "I can't make out the color of your suit, but I can see the contrast of it against your skin." I blushed again. "Sadly, I can't see the crimson of your blush, but I can see your cheeks darken." _Damn_, I thought, blushing even deeper. "Your skin is pale enough to reflect what little light there is. I would use the word 'luminous'." His voice was low and soft. I was momentarily speechless. Then I decided a joke was in order.

"So," I said, twisting from one side to the other, "you like?"

"Gah!" I screamed as something cold and wet touched my stomach.

"You have no idea," Edward whispered. Spinning me around, he pulled me tight and pressed his mouth to mine. As our lips began to move together, I thought of the last time we had come to this spring. That had been before we started practicing. I wondered how different it would be this time. But before my imagination could get very far, Edward pulled away.

"Your next medical degree is going to have to be as a cardiologist. First you stop my heart, then you send it flying. A girl can only take so much!" I teased him.

He placed a hand over my still fluttering heart. "Soon you won't need a cardiologist," he whispered sadly. I knew he was referring to my change.

"Yes, but my understanding is that I will need it working pretty well right until the end." I pointed out, still teasing, "So, seriously, enough with the scaring me to death!"

"But you don't mind the fluttering, huh?" he asked, kissing my jaw line

"Not so much," I said, tracing his features with my fingers and finding his smile.

"You really can't see anything?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I might as well have my eyes closed," I answered a little peevishly. "I'm only _human_, Edward." I felt him smile beneath the hand I had on his cheek.

"Then how did you know where we were?" he asked. He took my hand and kissed my palm, then put it back to his face.

"I could hear the water bubbling and felt the warm air," I explained.

"Impressive," he said. I rolled my eyes at him again. He laughed. "Would you like some help into the spring?"

"Yes, please. I wouldn't want to end up cracking my," before I could finish my sentence, Edward swept my legs out from under me and jumped into the water with a splash. "Edward!" I tried to reprimand him, but I was laughing to hard. "So much for our clothes staying safe and dry."

"Bella," he said with artificial hurt, "you doubt my grace and planning?"

"Of course not," I responded, "but you have been known to have hard time thinking straight when it comes to me."

"Too true," he laughed and kissed me lightly. "Wait right there," he instructed, gently peeling himself away.

"Where are you going?" I asked. I didn't want to be alone in the dark.

He was once again silent for a moment. I could tell he was debating what to tell me. Then he sighed, "I have to go hang our clothes out to dry."

I laughed myself silly. As I was wiping the tears from my eyes, I noticed it was very quiet. "Edward?" I called.

"I was thinking," he said, still outside the spring.

"Oh?" I teased.

"Yes. We have some time before the show starts. Are you up for a game?" He questioned.

"What show?" I asked. He remained silent. I shook my head. "Okay, what_ game_?" I heard him chuckle softly.

"I really was impressed at how you were able to figure out where we were." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I was wondering just how perceptive you really are."

I stood there, staring in the direction his voice was coming from, waiting for him to get to his point.

"How about a game of Marco Polo, without the Marco or Polo?" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then how am I supposed to find you?"

"That's the point."

"And if I win?"

"You get a prize, of course,"

"And if you win?"

"I get a kiss."

I laughed. "Fair enough, when do we start?"

"Now," he said from directly behind me.

I spun around and slapped empty water. I hadn't really expected him to be there. I was still debating whether or not I wanted to win. I listened carefully. Two or three times I heard a soft splash and would attack it. I realized quickly that by the time I heard the splash he would be long gone from wherever it came from.

I decided I _did_ want to win. He was fast, so I would be patient. I stood perfectly still and closed my eyes, listening. I heard him splash again, but didn't take the bait. Because I was standing so still, I could feel the water move and knew the direction he had gone. I kept my head from turning in that direction. I still didn't know _exactly_ where he was. If I didn't tag him immediately, he'd move too fast and get away.

After a few minutes of listening for another splash, I realized he wasn't going to try it again. I would have to try something else. I hadn't actually _heard_ him move anyway, I had felt it. But if he wasn't moving, how could I still feel him? Aha! I thought, He's a block of ice in a hot springs. I slowly started moving parallel to the direction he had gone. I wanted to get closer without him realizing I knew he was there.

Sure enough, I soon felt a pocket of cooler water to my left. I still needed a more exact location. Pausing, I thought. Then I realized my hearing could be useful after all.

"Edward," I said making my voice sound irritated, "It's cheating if you don't breathe. How else am I supposed to find you?" I had noticed he had indeed stopped breathing.

I got the response I was hoping for. He began to chuckle silently. I couldn't hear him, but I could feel the small ripples his body made while he tried to stifle the laughter. I spun and pounced, hitting a brick wall face first.

"Bella!" Edward cried, putting his arms around me and taking a step back, 30 seconds too late.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my nose.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Edward," I laughed though my nose really hurt. It was my own fault. "I guess that's what I get for catching a marble vampire off guard," I muttered.

Edward laughed, relieved, "You were supposed to get a prize, not a bloody nose."

"You know I'm not bleeding, Edward, "I wiggled my nose a bit, nope not broken. "What's my prize?" I asked, hoping to get my mind off my nose. I shuddered to think about what Alice would do if it bruised.

Edward took my face gently in his hands. "A kiss," he whispered pressing his cool lips to mine.

When I was finally able to catch some breath I said, "I think this game was fixed."

Edward laughed, "Maybe, but I didn't think you would mind. Of course that was before I almost broke your nose." He kissed my nose tenderly. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella."

"You're the one who's always telling me I'm dangerous," I replied.

"True," he said smiling. Then his tone grew more serious, "Too soon the day will come when you'll be able to knock me right off my feet." I knew he was thinking about my change, again.

I smiled sweetly at him. "I thought I already did. Well, off the bed anyway."

Edward and I both laughed hard at that one. When we calmed down, Edward leaned down and kissed me again. Closing my eyes, I tried concentrating on my other senses again. The effect was mesmerizing. I could hear Edward's breath above the bubbling water. I felt his cool touch contrasted against the steam of the spring. I felt my heartbeat so strong I thought I could actually hear it. Then I heard something that sounded off. Or maybe I felt it.

Pulling away from Edward, I asked, "Edward, is that your phone?"

Edward put my hand to his lips so I could feel him smile. "Yes, but I set the alarm to vibrate, I didn't think you'd hear it." He brushed his cool fingers against my flushed cheek. "I was under the impression I was the only one with super senses."

"I was concentrating," I said, blushing again. He laughed. "What's the alarm for?" I asked.

He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "The show is about to start."

* * *

**AN-Yeah, I know, I'm terrible for stopping here, but I wanted to post at least a little something for you loyal readers. Thank you all for your well wishes. No one is in the hospital. More like a bunch of sickies that keep me up all night and make me take care of them all day. Hopefully I don't catch it. Good thing I love my family. 8D  
ps- these hot springs are first mentioned in my story 'The Experiment', which I wrote before 'The Talk' which came before 'Practicing'. Whew, that was a mouthful, or note full, or whatever. : )**


	25. Starlight

**Starlight**

He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "The show is about to start."

He put one hand under my chin and lifted up. As I looked into the sky, the clouds drifted away and the heavens were suddenly full of stars. "Edward," I breathed, "It's beautiful."

He laughed gently, "It hasn't started yet."

I looked back at his face. I could now see his smile, just barely. His eyes shone brightly in the darkness. "Oh, _there_ you are," I whispered, touching his lips. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. He returned it gladly, then turned me around to hold me against his chest.

"Do you see the North Star?" Edward asked, pointing. His velvety voice was soft and low. It wrapped around me like part of the night.

"The bright one, right?" I asked.

"Right," he said, "I used to think of you as that star. In a lot of ways I still do." He kissed my hair, "But I've come to realize you not a star, really."

A brief stab of disappointment hit me. Then I realized he had to be going somewhere with this. I waited to find out where. But Edward was silent for a long time. I started to get nervous.

"Then what am I, Edward?" I asked quietly. Edward stroked my hair and kissed me again.

"A meteorite," he replied. Just then a shooting star zoomed across the sky. Then there were two, then three, then there were too many to count. They were coming so fast.

"Oh!" I cried softly at the sight.

"You are a bright and beautiful shooting star. A sweet surprise that everyone stops to watch," he paused, "but is sadly gone in an instant. If you blink, you'll miss it." I smiled at his imagery. "I'm not the only one who would miss you when you were gone, Bella. The whole world would be a darker place."

I tilted my head back and kissed his cheek. Then I held his arms tightly around me while we watch the meteor shower. After only a few minutes it was over.

"I'm really the one more like a star," Edward said once the heavens were stationary again.

"The North Star?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No, nothing so bright. I'm that one over there." He gestured off to the side.

"You're the second star to the right?" I teased.

"Fine, sure," I felt him smile into my hair. "The point is. There I am, constant and shining for all of eternity." He paused, "A fairly dreary and lonesome existence."

"Not anymore," I reminded him, squeezing his arms again, "Soon we both get to be stars."

"Ah, but Bella," he whispered, kissing my cheek, "That's the true wonder of it. We won't be stars, two solitary orbs in the night. Together. . .," he paused and looked up again.

I followed his gaze. At the edge of the trees, a bright light came into view, easing its way across the sky.

"Together we become a comet; a bright, shining, light streaking across the heavens for all of time." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "The kind of miracle men wait a hundred years just to catch a glimpse of."

As we watched the comet fly, tears welled up and started to fall down my cheeks. Edward _had_ waited a hundred years or very close to it. His thoughts were so beautiful, made more so by the fact that neither of us could be much without the other. The comet reached the other side of our view and disappeared. I quickly wiped my face, then turned around to look into Edward's eyes; the windows to his soul. I put a hand tenderly to his cheek. There was so much I wanted to say. I agreed with everything he had said. I wanted him to understand so much. I couldn't find enough words. So I only used three.

Smiling brightly I said, "Marry me, Edward."

Edward's grin widened until it threatened to crack. "I think that could be arranged," he answered. I laughed and kissed his sweet lips. I noticed that while they were still cool, the rest of him had been warmed by the hot spring. I clung to him tightly, revisiting our first time here.

Finally, Edward pulled away. Laughing, he said, "You know, I got you to _agree_ to getting married a while ago. But it wasn't until just now, on the eve of our wedding, that you finally sounded like you actually_ want_ to." He shook his head, "I should have used that metaphor in the first place."

I smiled at him, "It wouldn't have been the same without the visual effects." We laughed, "Besides, it wasn't just your beautiful words, although I always enjoy them. I think it had a lot to do with what's happened in the last few weeks; with us and even more with our families. I never hoped to have such a great start." I kissed his cheek, "I only knew it would be worth the ending."

"I know," Edward agreed, nodding his head. "I was prepared to walk you through the whole wedding, reminding you to breathe and relax." He laughed lightly. "Instead tomorrow will really be the start of our 'Happily Ever After'."

I smiled and Edward leaned down, kissing me again. He drew me close and the kiss lingered and deepened. We stayed in the spring for some time. But Edward still had me home in bed before too late. We did, after all, have a very big day planned tomorrow.

* * *

**AN- Yikes, I really should have just slapped that onto the last chapter, I thought this scene was longer. My bad. I now have sad news and glad news. Sad news is this story is over. It's called practicing and it's about what happens **_**before**_** the wedding! Glad news, due to overwhelming interest and support, I will be doing their wedding in a story called "The Perfect Day"; a sequel to this story which you all love so much. I know it seems like I should just keep going and put it on the end of this one, but trust me; it needs more room than that. It won't be as long as this story, but it's definitely one day that needs several chapters. Of course, I didn't really mean for this story to have so many chapter either. 8P So, don't be sad, the story continues, and I will post the first chapter of "The Perfect Day" very soon. I'll even post a notice as a new chapter on the end of this story so you can all find it nice and easy. Thanks again for reading my story. I can't believe how many of you there are out there reading it! FYI all of my fanfics (excluding The End, The Beginning) are pretty much one long story, and were posted in chrono order. If you get bored, feel free to read the rest of my stuff. If you've already done that, try some of My-Bella's work. It's kinda like mine, only different. (Beware of Lemons, though they are some mighty fine Lemons! 8P) Enough of the ranting. I'll post again soon, I promise. I've got practically the whole wedding day all worked out already, and even an alternate ending! Thanks for everything. –Lefty 8P**


	26. Update

**First Chapter in 'The Perfect Day' is up. It's really short, but it's up! Thank you all for your continued support! 8P **

**UPDATED 11-3-10 Hey all, just wanted you all to know my book is finished... and PUBLISHED! Yeay! Check out the links on my profile. You'll enjoy it, I promise. I even gave a nod to the elephant. ;P**


End file.
